


A work of art

by WilliahMagala



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: A little smut too but I'll warn you, Angst, Art renovation au, But he is still nice don't worry, But mostly fluff, Ermal is a bit of a dick at first, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: When Ermal Meta, Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Antica’s head curator, buys a new painting in need in renovation he has to call an art renovator, but this art renovator isn't quite what he expected.





	1. This must be a joke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new fic I'm writing, and I hope you will like it

Ermal Meta looked at the painting with pride. A Caravaggio. In his museum. Okay, not his, he was only the curator of the museum, but still. The painting wasn’t particularly famous, and it wasn’t surprising to find a Caravaggio painting in one of Rome’s national museum but he was one of Ermal’s favorite painter, so he was pretty excited. Sadly the painting was in bad shape and needed a renovation, but once the renovation would be done, the painting would be beautiful. Hopefully, it would be ready for the event he planned to hold in the museum, an exhibition dedicated to Caravaggio. He was currently trying to convince some museums to land him, well the museum, their paintings just for a few weeks. Ermal looked at the painting one last time before leaving the storehouse, still smiling.

 

Ermal Meta loved his job. He was Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Antica’s head curator and he couldn’t be happier. His workplace was everything someone could ask for. A beautiful building and he was surrounded by beautiful paintings. He organized the events, made researches and collected paintings and sculptures. Well, he had a staff who helped him, but he liked to do most of the job alone. Before going back to his office to call their art renovator he took a little walk in the museum, today was a peaceful day and he was in a good mood. Ermal looked at paintings, searching for details telling him that he should renovate them. He watched with a smile children being in awe in front of the paintings or pointing at small details and making comments only children could make. That was one of his favorite part of working in a museum, seeing the children in front of ancient paintings and sculptures. He used to be a tour guide to pay his studies and he loved it when a little boy or girl asked him why one of the characters on a painting had a weird face, why the statues are naked or why was the sky red. It was always much more interesting questions than “when was the painting made?” adults asked.

 

He shook his head. He didn’t have time to think about all this, he had to call the art renovator if he wanted the painting to be ready for the exhibition. He went back to his office and dialed the number of Mr. Moretti. Mr. Moretti was an art renovator they have been working with for years before Ermal began to work here. Ermal liked him a lot, he always had this peaceful aura and soft voice and would let Ermal see him working. He was also very competent, and his prices weren’t that high. He was a perfect art renovator. But in the middle of dialing the number, Ermal stopped. Mr. Moretti retired last month. He was at his retirement party. That was a problem. He had an important and fragile painting in desperate need of renovation and it had to be ready for in 2 months, for the exhibition. He didn’t have the time to find a competent, not too expensive, and trustworthy art renovator who would accept the job in such a short notice. Damn it.

 

In the evening Ermal’s happiness was far gone. He has spent the rest of his afternoon calling a few art renovators who all told him that two months was too short, that they were already too busy. Damn it. He looked at his watch and saw that it was time for him to go, he was going out for a few drinks with his friends to celebrate the arrival of his new painting. Except that now Ermal wasn’t in the mood to celebrate. He was a bit grumpy when he arrived at the bar and his friends noticed it immediately. Marco ordered him a beer while Dino and Andrea were making fun of him, trying to guess what was wrong.

 

“His painting is ugly.”

 

“No, no, he realized that he was a nightmare to live with.”

 

“No, I know! He didn’t have sex in too long and it’s getting on his nerves.”

 

Ermal sent them death glares. He needed better friends.

 

“Will you two please shut up? It’s not of those things. The painting is beautiful, my sex life is none of your business and I’m a blessing to live with thank you very much.”

 

Dino rolled his eyes and Andrea snorted.

 

“Yeah well, the blessing didn’t do his own laundry for two weeks. You’re lucky that your grandma sends you food every month otherwise I would have thrown you out a long time ago.”

 

He also needed a better roommate. He did a very vulgar sign to Andrea and Marco slapped the back of his head before giving him his beer. He then explained his problem to his friends, the fact that nobody could renovate his painting. After a moment Dino exclaimed that he knew an art renovator.

 

“Really? How?”

 

“He was at school with me, in another major. He is great, and I think he could help you.”

 

Ermal had nothing to lose so he took the guy’s name and number and promised to give him a call tomorrow. They changed the subject and talked all night, Ermal was happy to be able to think about something else than his art renovator problem.  The next morning, he called the number Dino gave him. Fabrizio Mobrici. Why not? Dino recommended him after all. A very nice male voice answered him.

 

“Hello, I’m Ermal Meta, Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Antica’s head curator. I call you because we bought a painting in need of renovation, and it needs to be done in less than 2 months if possible. It’s Dino, one of my friends who gave me your number.”

 

“Oh, Dino! It’s been a while since I heard about him. Anyway, 2 months is short, but I don’t know the state of the painting. Would it be possible to come and see it? That way I can tell you how long it would take.”

 

It was a good sign, he was one of the first who asked to see the painting. Ermal gave him more information about the painting so the renovator would already have an idea of what to expect. They settled a date, in two days, so Mr. Mobrici could see the painting. Ermal hoped he would accept the job.

 

Two days later Ermal was nervous. Mr. Mobrici would be here soon. Ermal needed him to be very good. It was a Caravaggio after all. The guy better be a serious, trustworthy one. He received a text from Agata, his friend who worked at the reception desk, telling him that his appointment arrived and was waiting for him at the front desk. Ermal hurried there and stopped when he arrived. He didn’t see the art renovator. There were only two people. An old woman, it obviously couldn’t be Mr. Mobrici, and a man. The man was very handsome, heavily tattooed, messy hair, ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and a shirt around his waist, boots, and sunglasses. Really pleasant to look at. But what did this rock star looking guy did here and where was his art renovator? He turned to Agata who had her little smirk. Don’t tell him… The handsome man smiled to him, very nice smile, and held out his hand to Ermal.

 

“Ah, Mr. Meta I suppose? Nice to meet you, I’m Fabrizio Mobrici, I’m here to see the Caravaggio.”

 

It must be a joke. This was the art renovator? No way. This guy looked rough, he would hurt his painting. God, he said it, he told Dino that he needed someone _delicate_ to handle his _fragile_ painting. Not a hunk. What was Dino thinking? Reluctantly he shook Mobrici’s hand and put on his business smile.

 

“Nice to meet you too. I was waiting for you.”

 

“Should we go and see the painting?"

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Ermal tried to not pull a face. He didn’t want this man near his baby, I mean painting. But still he didn’t make him come here for anything and it would be impolite to dismiss him just because he looked like a tramp rock star. So he guided him to the storehouse and showed him the painting. Mobrici nodded in appreciation.

 

“Beautiful. May I?”

 

Ermal nodded and Mobrici took out glasses and put them on so he could have a better look at the painting. No matter what Ermal could think of him as an art renovator he still looked very good, it was undeniable. But it wasn’t the moment or the place to think about that. After 10 minutes Mobrici looked up with a smile.

 

“It’s a really beautiful painting you have here. It’s just an estimation but I think it would take me about…6 or7 weeks to work on it? There are two holes and it seems really fragile. But it should be good. And for the price…I’ll send you an email to tell you that. I don’t know if you will ask me for the job but let me tell you that whoever will work on this will be very lucky.”

 

Ermal nodded and hummed. 6 or 7 weeks? It could do…But he still had to see the price and other art renovators. People who he would trust. He thanked Mr. Mobrici and walked him back to the reception, thanking him again.

 

“I’ll call you in a few days to tell you my answer.”

 

It would be a no. Ermal knew that already.


	2. No way in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal chooses who he is going to hire for the art renovation and questions his friends choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with the second chapter, it's shorter, I'm sorry about that but the next one will be longer!

« You’ve got to be joking Ermal.”

 

Ermal barely looked up to Agata who was standing in front of his desk, he continued to write an email.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’re going to go with that De Luca girl instead of Mobrici for the renovation?”

 

Ermal sighed and finally looked up to her. She didn’t look happy. But Ermal didn’t care what she was thinking. Okay, he did care, she was his friend after all, but not about who he was hiring.

 

“Why not? I’m the one in charge here and I chose Maria De Luca.”

 

“But Mobrici is cheaper, he came to see the painting unlike De Luca and he is recommended by Dino.”

 

For someone 1m65 tall Agata could sure be scary and intimidating when she wanted to. Ermal was almost afraid. Almost. Okay, maybe he was a tiny bit nervous under her look. He felt like a tiny boy getting lectured. He tried to justify himself.

 

“Come on Agata did you look at him?”

 

Agata smiled with that smirk of her.

 

“Oh, that I did. On the hotness scale, he is at least “slam me against a wall and fuck me until I beg for mercy” hot.”

 

“Agata!”

 

Ermal threw a pencil at her that she tried to dodge, but failed, it hit her arm. Why was she saying that? It was inappropriate. She shrugged, not looking sorry. Of course, she wasn’t.

 

“I’m just stating the facts. Another fact is that you’re a dumbass to pay more just because the guy doesn’t look like what you expect of an art renovator.”

 

“I don’t care about how he looks. I trust De Luca more.”

 

It was a lie, in fact, he was contradicting himself, he cared about how Mobrici looked. It’s not like he looked bad, not at all, Agata really had a point even if Ermal wouldn’t have put it that way, but he didn’t look serious enough. Not cut for the job. Deep down Ermal knew it wasn’t correct of him to judge someone on their appearance but he couldn’t help it. The man seemed too rough for his painting. He took his phone to tell De Luca that she had the job. Of course, deep down, he knew that it wasn't the best decision, but he didn’t care. So he called her, Agata still judging him.

 

“Thank you for choosing me, Mr. Meta. I’m going to come to get the painting in three days if that works for you and the painting will be ready for in 3 months.”

 

Wait, what? No, no, no! That wasn’t the plan at all. He explained to De Luca that he needed it ready for in 2 months maximum. She answered that it wouldn’t be possible, she had too much work already. Ermal hung up, upset. He told her, he even insisted on this, that it had to be ready in 2 months. Damn it. Agata looked at him with a smug smile. He hated that smile. He sighed.

 

“Fine. I’ll call him.”

 

“Wow is Ermal Meta finally making a good decision? What a twist!”

 

He really needed better friends.

 

Three days later a truck arrived with Fabrizio Mobrici and two other men, ready to take the Caravaggio. Ermal watched them taking the painting, nervous. Once the painting was safe in the truck, well protected, he turned to Mobrici.

 

“Would you mind if I come when you begin the restoration? I like to come and see people working on paintings.”

 

“Oh, of course, I’ll call you to tell you when I will begin. Have a nice day sir.”

 

“You too.”

 

It was half a lie. Ermal really liked to see art renovators at work. But he also wanted to make sure that Mobrici was taking good care of the painting. Marco, who came to visit the museum, arrived behind him with a smile.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he will take good care of your baby. He seems nice.”

 

Ermal blushed slightly. He had the habit of considering the paintings and sculptures of the museum as his babies and his friends and siblings often made fun of him because of that. To be fair he was like a protective dad with the paintings. He playfully shoved Marco.

 

“I don’t care if he looks nice, I want him to be competent.”

 

“He is also handsome.”

 

What was with everyone pointing out how handsome Fabrizio Mobrici was? He was, that was a fact, but was it really necessary to constantly say it? Ermal didn’t think so. He watched the truck leaving one more time before going back to his office, he had a lot of work to do. He really hoped his baby was going to be okay. Damn it he said it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave me a comment to tell what you thought about it, it would be very nice.


	3. Let's see what he worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal finally gets to see if Mobrici is a good art renovator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be descriptions of art restoration work that may seem a bit useless but I didn't spend hours making researches for anything

Two weeks later Ermal was surveying the arrival of _The Calling of Saint Matthew,_ the church San Luigi dei Francesi where the painting was located accepted to land it to the museum for the exhibition. And to say that Ermal was excited was an understatement. This painting was a masterpiece, one of Caravaggio's most famous painting and one of Ermal’s favorite. And it was here, in front of him, in his museum. Okay, not _his_ museum but you get the idea. So to think that it would stay here for more than 2 months... Ermal couldn’t believe it, it seemed too good to be true. Speaking of Caravaggio's painting, Mobrici still didn’t call him. But it has been only two weeks, he had to see how the painting is to find the best way to renovate it, it took time, Ermal knew that. But still. It was too long, he wanted his painting now. So, he suffered in silence, waiting for the call. Andrea, his roommate, and best friend teased him about wanting to see Mobrici so bad. Which wasn’t true at all. It was true that the guy was very pleasing to look at but nothing more. Okay maybe seeing him again would be nice but Ermal had to stay professional.

 

And finally after four more days of waiting his received an email from Mobrici telling him that he would begin the renovation tomorrow afternoon. Mobrici added his address just in case. Ermal was excited again. And nervous. What if Mobrici didn’t properly saw what the chemicals used were? What if he used the wrong technique? What if he ruined his painting? Ermal would commit a murder. Nobody could hurt his ba-paintings. He really needed to stop treating the art he was responsible for as his children. But he couldn’t help it.

 

The next day he arrived at the address Mobrici gave him. It was an old garage in the suburbs of Rome. It was a bit surprising but why not? After a few minutes, he found the door, which was a bit hidden. He rang the bell and soon Mr. Mobrici appeared with a smile. He greeted him and invited him inside. Ermal took a look around. Everything was light colored, the walls were white, the floor was a light brown parquet, the tables were white as well and so were the big cupboards. He saw a lot of paintings, old ones stocked and waiting to be renovated and modern ones on the walls. There were big windows and the whole place was full of light. There was a very nice atmosphere and it helped Ermal relax. Then he looked at Mobrici. He was wearing ripped jeans again with an Iron Maiden t-shirt and a few bracelets. Yeah...He looked very nice but Ermal still afraid. He looked at his tattoos, he even had his hands tattooed. It didn’t help his impression of him. He slightly shook his head and smiled at Mobrici.

 

“Thank you again for letting me come. I hope it won't disturb you in your work.”

 

Fabrizio smiled at him.

 

“Oh no don’t worry, I’m used to the client coming here because they don’t trust me. You can sit there and please don’t talk or make too many noises. Ah and please don’t move too much.”

 

He said that with his sweet smile, even if it seemed a bit fake. The tone of his voice was sweet but it was obvious that Mobrici wouldn’t accept that he disturb him by moving or talking. And there was this comment. Ermal felt guilty. He opened his mouth to say that it wasn’t true, even if in fact it was true, he didn’t trust him. Mobrici raised a hand to stop him.

 

“No need to say that it’s not true. I know you don’t trust me. I’m used to it, nobody does because of my appearance. Anyway, I’m going to get the painting. Sit, make yourself comfortable.”

 

Ermal stood there for a minute. He never felt guiltier. Mobrici knew that he didn’t trust him, apparently, nobody did. Just because of how he looks. To his defense, he doesn’t look very professional. Maybe he was wrong? He sat on a chair and looked at Mobrici taking the painting, he looked at it with a soft smile and brought it to the table facing Ermal. He settled it down softly. Okay a good point for him. He took out his glasses from a box and rolled his sleeves. Oh. Okay, that was a sight. No. Ermal had to stay professional. Mobrici began immediately which surprised Ermal. He didn’t put music on. Mr.Moretti always had classical music on when working and, he knew it was cliché, but he expected Mobrici to have rock or metal playing in the background, but apparently silence it would be. He watched Mobrici has he removed the tacks holding the canvas to the stretcher. It took him quite a long time, some of the tacks being too rusty or stuck. But he stayed calm and continued to take them out, slowly. And to Ermal's surprise, he was delicate. He hadn’t imagined that such rough looking hands could be so delicate. But it was a good surprise. After nearly 2 hours the tacks were all out and Mobrici turned the painting over and Ermal couldn’t help it but his breath hitched, afraid that something would happen. Mobrici looked at him over his glasses and Ermal apologized under his breath, looking down. God, he felt like a child who made a mistake. He continued to look at Mobrici working on the back of the canvas. His movements were slow and delicate, he was obviously sure of what he was doing. It always fascinated Ermal, to watch people restoring a painting. It was such a slow and meticulous process. The patience of the people doing this job keeps impressing him. Mr. Moretti always allowed him to watch him work and frankly it was so relaxing to watch. Seeing the old man working, his hands not shaking a bit no matter what, and the rocker looking man was fascinating. Both were so different and yet they had the same serious, concentrated face expression. Besides Mobrici looked really good like this. There was such a high contrast between his physical appearance and the delicateness of his movements, it was very appealing, attractive even. Suddenly Ermal was pulled out of his reverie by Mobrici straightening up. He looked at the back of the canvas one last time, checking for anything he missed or any mistakes he made. He nodded at himself. He took off his gloves and glasses and looked at Ermal while doing so.

 

“Okay, I’m done for today. Do you want to see?”

 

“Oh, yes, sure.”

 

Ermal stood up, he looked at his watch and his eyes went wide. 5 hours had passed since Mobrici began to work. Holy shit, he didn’t see time go, he spent his whole afternoon here. He went next to Mobrici who explained to him what he did and why he did it.

 

“See there? There was a strip lining, luckily it was glued like it often is, so it was easier to remove. Then there were a few patches here, here and here. The adhesive wasn’t very well deteriorated so both patches and adhesives were a bit harder to remove, but it was animal skin glue so it was okay, just had to use warm water. It was still pretty long to do it. Now as you can see I put cotton blotter paper and a weight to press it and prevent the canvas from deforming. I will let it like that for the next…two days I’ll say. Just to be sure and also because I have other paintings to work on. Is everything clear, do you have any questions?”

 

Ermal shook his head. He was impressed, Mobrici was a reliable guy.

 

“Thank you very much for letting me here.”

 

“No problem. Do you trust me now?”

 

Ermal looked down, still ashamed at himself.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry I doubt you.”

 

“It’s okay, I don’t care anymore. Do you want to come when I will remove the varnish as well?”

 

“No, it will be okay. I’ll leave now, it’s getting late. Goodnight Mr. Mobrici.”

 

“Good night sir.”

 

Ermal turned to watch him one last time. He carefully placed the canvas on a board and taking it to the stocking area. Ermal tried to not stare at his arms flexing while he did so. Damnit. Agata was right with her stupid “hotness scale”. Speaking of her he took out his phone and sent her a message.

 

To: Irytacja

**Okay, he’s good. Happy?**

From: Irytacja

**Was he hot?**

To: Irytacja

**…Yes.**

From: Irytacja

 **U took** **pics?**

To: Irytacja

**No.**

From: Irytacja

**Boooh you’re useless you had one job**

For the hundredth time this week Ermal thought that he really needed better friends. He went home, and he may or may not had images of an art renovator’s arms in mind. Damn it. He was fucked. Fabrizio Morici was hot. But no more. Just because he found him hot it didn’t mean Ermal couldn't stay professional. At least he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought about it in comments, it would ould be very nice!


	4. Under stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal is under stress and goes to Mobrici for relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you will like this new chapter!

Ermal was under big stress. In a week the Caravaggio exhibition would begin and there was so much to do, so many paintings had yet to arrive, some were already here, and of course, there was his painting. It was still not done, Mobrici said that he encountered some personal problems and couldn’t go to work for a few days so he fell behind schedule. He had a lot of work to do and he said that he was doing his best to take care of the painting but he had other pressing deadlines coming up. And finally, while Ermal was surveying the arrival of a new Caravaggio he received a mail from Mobrici telling him that he will begin the retouching part of the renovation. That was wonderful news! It meant that the restoration was nearly over. Sadly it was the longest part. But it surely shouldn’t take a week. He answered thanking him for the heads up and after a moment of hesitation, Ermal added that if Mobrici didn’t mind he would like to come and see him work one more time. He really needed to relax and he wasn’t fond of massages, he wanted to empty his head for a moment. And watching people at work, in a silent place was the most relaxing thing for him. He would always go to Mr. Moretti when he was in need of relaxation. He knew that it was stupid to expect Mr. Mobrici to have the same effect on him, nobody could top Mr.Moretti. The old man would always welcome with a soft smile, give him a cup of coffee, a comfortable chair and let him sit near the fireplace to watch him work. Ermal fell asleep more often than not. One of the main reasons he loved Mr. Moretti was that he reminded him of his grandmother, back in Albania. He should call her, it’s been two days since he spoke to her, she was probably thinking he was dead.

 

Later that day he received a mail from Mobrici telling him that he could come the next morning at eight thirty. He said that he would work all day so Ermal was free to leave at any time, just to do it silently. Apparently, the silence was the big deal for Mobrici. Ermal wasn’t complaining, that’s what he needed right now. He was constantly surrounded by noises. At work with the visitors, the people working to get the exhibition ready, the buzzing of his phone, and at home, he would continue to work, always in music or at least with something in the background, there was also Andrea practicing his songs or wandering around the flat. Silence sounded like heaven. Pun unintended.

 

So he was very glad when the next morning he parked in front of Mobrici’s workplace. But he wasn’t ready for the sight that welcomed him. He already admitted that Mobrici was hot, no need to prove it to him again. The art renovator had his usual messy hair, apparently, the hairbrush was a foreign concept to him, his shirt had the sleeves rolled so Ermal could see his forearms but most importantly it was opened to the third button. He had a tattoo on the chest. Nice. Nope. We’re here to see him work, clear our minds and relax. Not drool over the art renovator. Speaking of whom Mobrici held him a hand to shake.

 

“Good morning Mr. Meta. I was about to get your painting and to begin to work. Come in.”

 

Ermal followed him and sat where Mobrici motioned him to. He watched the other man get the painting and place it on the easel. He turned to Ermal.

 

“Once again I’ll ask you to stay silent. You can make yourself as comfortable as you want.”

 

Ermal nodded and Fabrizio smiled to him before taking his glasses and putting them on his nose. God, he was really nice to look at. Ermal should really stop thinking about him like that, it wasn't correct. Mobrici took out paint tubes and began to mix the paint. He had his glasses again and was very concentrated on making the colors match perfectly. Once or twice he stopped and cursed before removing his work with solvents and painted again, this time in a more matching tint. The room was completely silent, the only sounds that could be heard were their breathing and sometimes Mobrici moving his chair or him changing his brush. Ermal began to lose concentration on what Mobrici was doing, slowly dozing off. He barely saw him work. It was so relaxing, to see the small movements Mobrici made, the silence, the comfortable chair he was sitting on.

 

He might have fallen asleep, he wasn’t sure. But when he looked at the painting and saw that Mobrici had quite of work done he realized that maybe he dozed of longer than what he thought. The retouching wasn’t even half done yet but you could already see the improvement. Mobrici sat straight and stretched and it took all of Ermal’s will to not stare at his back and arms while he did. Mobrici took off his glasses and turned to Ermal.

 

“I’m taking a small break to go and smoke. Do you want to join me?”

 

Ermal accepted. He needed a smoke as well. They went outside and after a moment the silence became awkward for both of them so Ermal began the conversation.

 

“So…How long have you been an art renovator?”

 

Mobrici seemed to count in his head before answering.

 

“Around…20 years? Yeah, it will be 20 years this year. Damn it’s a lot.”

 

Ermal chuckled. It was a lot. It meant that Mobrici was around 43 years old. He wouldn’t have guessed, he looked younger.

 

“What about you?”

 

Ermal looked up surprised.

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, for how long have you been a curator?”

 

“Around 17 years. I’ve been the head curator for 5 years now.”

 

Mobrici nodded and they fell back in silence. After a moment Ermal talked again.

 

“I’m sorry for not trusting you. You obviously know what you’re doing and it would be a pleasure to work with you again.”

 

Mobrici smiled but there was a bit of sadness in his smile.

 

“Thank you. But you know you don’t have to go this far, you realizing that you were wrong is enough.”

 

“No, no, I was serious. I would really like to work with you again.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He truly seemed surprised. Why? He looked down with a small smile.

 

“It’s the first time I work with a museum. Well actually it’s the third time but it’s the first time the curator tells me that he wants to work with me again. Usually, I’m the choice you make when you have no other options. People can really be judgy, especially in art, and even more in classical art. Which is a shame because that’s what I renovate. That’s why I sometimes struggle to get clients. But I do my job and I do it well, that’s all that matters.”

 

“Still, it’s not fair. I know that it’s hypocritical of me to say this but people shouldn’t avoid you just because you look…Well not like an art renovator.”

 

Mobrici gave a sour laugh. He threw his cigarette away.

 

“Well, you can’t change people’s minds once they are convinced of something. At least I stopped trying, I just ignore them. Anyway. Let’s go back inside, I have a painting to finish, your exhibition is in a few days right?”

Ermal nodded and they talked about the exhibition while going back to the room where the painting was. Mobrici told Ermal to come closer and explained to him what he did.

 

“Okay so it needs quite a lot of retouching, so it will take me a while, but you will have your painting for in two days. So as we agreed I use the mimetic technique, usually museums prefer the riganito technique no? Anyway, I prefer mimetic one so I’m glad you asked for this one because like this it looks like the painting was never damaged in the first place. This part was a bit tricky to retouch because the shade was so precise, I had to do it twice before getting it right. Now we have a problem because here the damaged area is big so can I use the rigatino technique? It will be more efficient I think.”

 

Ermal thought about it for a minute.

 

“But wouldn't it be weird? To use two different techniques in the same painting?”

 

“It does sound weird but if done well people won’t notice, as long as they don’t get close and use a magnifying glass of course. What do you say?”

 

Ermal nodded. Mobrici knew what he was doing and the little Ermal knew about retouching told him that it was a good idea.

 

“You are the expert if you think it’s the best solution then okay.”

 

Mobrici smiled to him and went back to work. After half an hour Ermal looked at his watch and decided that he must go to the museum. His relaxation time was over sadly. But he had a great time and a great conversation. Like Mobrici told him to he left as silently as he could to not disturb him. He left a note, just to tell him that he left because was a polite and well-raised man. When he arrived at the museum Agata immediately noticed how he seemed more relaxed than the day before. She had a smirk again. Ermal knew what was going to happen.

 

“Well, well, someone had a good time with Mobrici?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“It means yes!”

 

Ermal suddenly felt tired. God, why was he friends with her?

 

“We just talked.”

 

Agata still had her smirk full of innuendos. 

 

“I know, I wasn’t implying anything else, it’s you who jumped to conclusions. It means that you to bang him.”

 

“Oh yes please, do talk about my sex life in a public place.”

 

He left and heard Agata saying behind him.

 

“I can’t talk about something that doesn’t exist!”

 

Dear god. He needed better friends. He went to his office and sat down. He took a moment to remember his conversation with Mobrici. It has been very nice. Not only was he hot but also nice and interesting when he talked about his work. But for the moment Ermal didn’t have time to think about it, he had an exhibition to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked the chapter, please tell me in the comments!


	5. An (unpleasant) surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal finally receives his painting and Mobrici come visit the exhibition but he's not alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a long time. Actually not so much but it felt so long to me. This chapter is way longer than usual, I'm shook, I hope you will like it!

The day after Ermal went to see the retouching to relax he was under stress again. How great. The exhibition was in a few days and there was still so much to do. His friends, especially Agata because she was working with him, kept telling him that it was okay, that things will be ready, that the place was nearly done but it wasn’t enough for Ermal. They were on schedule, yes, but it could be better. They could do better. And on top of all, he kept thinking about Mobrici. He has been nice and interesting and he has this aura, a very relaxing one. And the images of him working on the painting kept coming back in his mind. Damn it. He had no time for a small silly attraction on him. But still…Ermal saw no ring on his finger and God knows that he looked at his hands. Of course, it meant nothing, he was probably straight. And now he lost himself in stupid thoughts again when he was supposed to hire two more tour guides, but he already knows who he was going to choose so it was going to be quick.

 

A few minutes later he received a call from Mobrici telling him that the painting was ready and that if it was okay he could deliver it this afternoon. Finally a good news today. His painting was ready! He couldn’t wait to see it completely done. He answered that it was okay, the team in charge of hanging the paintings was already here and ready. Ermal went to warn the team that another painting will arrive soon and on the way back to his office he went by the reception desk to tell Agata about the great news. She was happy as well but not for the same reasons.

 

“Awesome! Mr. Hot will come back!”

 

“Agata…”

 

“I’m joking. No, I’m not but it’s great that the painting is finally here.”

 

Ermal shook his head and left to his office, he had to give the text that the tour guides would say to the visitors one last time, to be sure that there were no mistakes and that it was fun enough to endear the children as well. He added a few fun facts that the guides could give and sent it to the guides by mail, satisfied with the text. A few hours later a man who worked at the reception came to tell him that Mr. Mobrici arrived. Ermal immediately rushed there. He couldn’t wait to see the painting. And maybe Mobrici yes. But the painting first. When he arrived two men of his team were holding the painting which was well protected. Behind them was Mobrici following them. Ermal went to him to greet him.

 

“Hello sir, good to see you.”

 

Mobrici chuckled and shook his hand.

 

“Because it means that the painting is here?”

 

“Mainly yeah.”

 

The other man seemed a bit surprised but smiled at him. They walked together to the exhibition area.

 

“So how is the preparation going? It’s beginning soon, right? I saw the ad in the newspapers.”

 

“Yes, in 4 days. It’s going well I guess. Now that the painting is here it’s a bit better. There are only 2 that have yet to arrive. But it’s fine. No problem.”

 

Ermal had a sour laugh. It was, in fact, not okay. There were only 4 days left and they were still waiting for 2 paintings because they came from a museum in France and French were slow. Those fuckers. No, they were not fuckers, Fench was great. Ermal was panicking. Apparently, Mobrici noticed that and brushed his back in support as they entered the exhibition area.

 

“Hey calm down, breathe. 4 days are enough for them to arrive right? Besides look, the area looks great! It will be okay, no need to panic.”

 

Mobrici’s voice was soft and calming. Ermal took a deep breath and smiled at Mobrici, he was right. The French museum already apologized for their lateness and promised that the paintings would arrive in two days. Mobrici patted his back and followed the team who were unpacking the painting. Ermal joined them, excited like a child, his stress forgotten. His baby was here! He held his breath when he saw the men hanging the painting on the wall but everything went well and now he could admire the painting fully restored. It was beautiful. He went closer to see it. He was smiling brightly. Mobrici did a remarkable job restoring the painting, no one could guess it was in a terrible shape a few weeks ago. He looked at the areas Mobrici retouched and nodded. Mobrici has been right to use the rigatino technique on the big part, the result was perfect and you couldn’t see that two very different techniques have been used unless you came very close and the visitors won’t be allowed to come that close. They would damage his baby if they did.

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

Ermal said this under his breath but Mobrici heard him. Ermal jumped when he heard him laugh. He didn’t realize he was that close.

 

‘Thank you. I’m proud of what I did.”

 

They stood there in silence, looking at the painting with proud smiles on their faces. After a long moment, Mobrici sighed and clapped his hands, surprising Ermal again.

 

“Well, I should go, I still have work to do.”

 

“Oh yes of course. Thank you for coming, we will send you your paycheck tomorrow.”

 

Mobrici nodded but didn’t move to leave. Instead, he seemed to be deep in thoughts. Ermal looked at him, waiting for him to do something. But he didn’t.

 

“So…Do you plan to come and see the exhibition?”

 

Mobrici looked up. He seemed a bit surprised as if he forgot that Ermal was still there.

 

“Oh, yes, of course, I’ll come. I can’t wait to see what paintings you have and what you planned. Will I get a discount on the tickets? As I worked on the exhibition, kind of.”

 

He said that jokingly but Ermal nodded.

 

“Of course you will.”

 

“Oh. Thanks! Well, I should really go. Have a nice day Mr. Meta.”

 

“You too Mr.Mobrici.”

 

Mobrici nodded at him, smiling, and left. Ermal stayed in front of the painting a while longer, still smiling. He looked around, Mobrici was right, it would be alright.

 

A week later Ermal was watching the line of people waiting at the reception desk to buy tickets. The exhibition was doing great! A lot of people came, especially on the weekend and they had 4 classes who planned for a visit. Everything was going well. The paintings from France arrived in time as promised, people seemed to like the exhibition, the critics were good and a lot of newspapers recommended it, the tours had success. Ermal was finally relaxed. He passed between the people admiring the paintings, reading the pieces of information boards giving them pieces of information about Caravaggio’s life and explanations about the paintings. He saw a few kids at the tables installed in the middle of the exhibition area. The museum planned a small activity for the children, they could redraw their favorite painting of the exhibition and either keep the drawing or enter the contest of the best drawing. The idea had a lot of success and they already had dozens of drawings. Ermal’s favorite for the moment was a little boy who redrew _Judith beheading Holofernes._ A very dark and violent painting but the boy replaced the blood with flowers and the sword became something looking a lot like Sailor Moon’s specter. Now that was a redrew Ermal appreciated.  He watched the happy faces a little bit longer, satisfied, before going back to his office. Ermal passed in front of the reception desk on his way back, he had nothing pressing to do thank god and saw Mr.Mobrici. He immediately smiled and went to him.

 

“Hello Mr. Mobrici, how are you?”

 

Mobrici seemed surprised when he saw him but he smiled at him.

 

“I’m fine thank you, and you? We came to see the exhibition, does the discount applies only to me or can I include other people in it?”

 

We? Before Ermal could wonder who was the “we” he was talking about he saw a young boy, around 10 he would say, get closer to Fabrizio. Maybe his nephew or a friend’s son or something?

 

“Papà? When can we see the paintings?”

 

Papà. Ah. Ermal tried to not think about this possibility before but it was useless. The boy was obviously Mobrici’s son. It was stupid to feel sad and hurt, it’s not like the other man ever presented any form of attraction to him and of course, he had a son. Just look at him. Mobrici playfully ruffled the boy’s hair.

 

“Soon Libero, it’s not our turn yet. How is the exhibition going? It seems like there are a lot of people.”

 

It took a minute before Ermal realized that he was talking to him.

 

“It’s going very well! It’s only the first week but we have a lot of people coming.”

 

“That’s great! Ah, I think it’s our turn. Ani, Giada, come!”

 

Oh no, there were more? A beautiful woman and an adorable girl joined them. The girl was Mobrici’s daughter there was no doubt possible on that, they looked so alike. The woman, Giada if he heard well, and Mobrici made a beautiful couple with their children. Giada’s traits could easily be found in the children’s faces as well.  With Mobrici who was now holding his daughter on his side and his girlfriend holding Libero’s hand, they looked like a perfect family coming to see an art exhibition on their weekend. And god was Ermal jealous. He wanted that. Not necessarily with Mobrici but he wanted a family of his own. A beautiful partner with whom he would have two beautiful children, adopted or not, and together they would visit an art exhibition. It would be amazing. Without realizing it he followed them to the reception desk where Agata took care of them. Both of the children being under 12 it was free for them and when it came to the adult price Mobrici turned to Ermal who turned to Agata.

 

“It’s 50% off for both of them.”

 

Giada seemed a bit surprised but Mobrici smiled at him.

 

“Oh, and would it be possible to have a guided tour?”

 

“I’m sorry sir but the tour just left and the next one would be in 30 minutes.”

 

Mobrici and his girlfriend looked at each other while the kids were looking around, clearly bored and wanting to go to the exhibition already. That’s when Ermal had a crazy idea.

 

“I can do it. I can give you the tour if you want.”

 

“What? No, no, we can’t ask you to do that, you probably have work to do.”

 

Ermal shook his head. He knew the text by heart having written a part of it and read it many times.

 

“I don’t have much to do and it would be my pleasure.”

 

Mobrici thought about it for a moment and looked behind him, seeing a long line of people waiting. He sighed.

 

“Very well, if that doesn’t bother you.”

 

Agata gave them their tickets after they paid and the small family followed Ermal in the exhibition area. Ermal stopped at the spot where the tour begins and turned to his group.

 

“Good afternoon everyone, my name is Ermal Meta, I am the head curator of this museum and your guide for today. If you have any questions during the tour don’t hesitate to ask me.”

 

The little girl, Mobrici called ger Ani if Ermal remembered well, raised her hand as if she was in class.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Where is papà’s painting?”

 

Mobrici frowned and his cheeks became pink. Giada answered her daughter.

 

“Anita we already told you that it isn’t papà’s painting but the museum’s, papa only worked it.”

 

The little girl, Anita, pouted but nodded. Ermal smiled at her, she was adorable.

 

“We will see it in a few minutes don’t worry. Alright if there aren’t any other questions we will begin now. Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio was born in Milan the 29th September 1571 and he is considered as one of the greatest Italian baroque painters.”

 

Ermal did his tour and god he didn’t realize how he missed this. The contact with people. All the family seemed interested in the tour, especially the mother and Libero, the boy asked a lot of questions. Anita’s only questions were whether or not the painting Ermal was showing them was her papà’s. Mobrici seemed more and more embarrassed every time she asked that but Ermal didn’t mind. Eventually, they arrived in front of the painting Mobrici restored. Ermal presented it and he felt the eyes of Anita on him, ready to ask her question.

 

“Yes, it’s your papà’s painting.”

 

The little girl’s face brightened with a smile. She looked at the painting and turned to her father.

 

“You did a great job papa!”

 

Mobrici laughed and ruffled her hair.

 

“Thank you Ani, I’m glad you approve.”

 

Once the tour was over Ermal took them to the children's table and told them about the activity and the contest. Both kids seemed very interested, especially after Ermal told them that there was a surprise for the winner and sat to draw. While they did Ermal, Giada and Mobrici talked. Giada began the conversation.

 

“So you’re the head curator? You did an awesome job, the exhibition is amazing.”

 

“Thank you very much, we’re very proud of it.”

 

Mobrici was looking around at the paintings and turned to Ermal.

 

“Isn’t that _The Incredulity of Saint Thomas_? I thought the painting was in Germany?”

 

“It is, but the museum agreed to lend it to us for the exhibition. You know your stuff.”

 

“I love Caravaggio’s work. It might need a small restoration, I noticed a few flaws, but they can wait.”

 

Giada laughed and elbowed Mobrici.

 

“Will you stop thinking about work for a minute?”

 

“In a museum? Never.”

 

She laughed again and suddenly Ermal didn’t feel comfortable. They looked so close and somehow intimate he felt like he was disturbing them. And deep down he knew what truly bothered him. He had a small crush on Mobrici and to see Mobrici with his girlfriend, with whom he had children, hurt him more than he cared to admit. He already knew that he had no chances with him but it still hurt. They kept talking and Ermal found out that Giada was an architect and an artist herself. God beautiful, nice, funny and an artist? No wonder Mobrici was in love with her, Ermal probably would too. Suddenly Giada seemed to realize something.

 

“Meta…Are you related to Rinald Meta? He’s an artist too.”

 

Did she know Rinald?

 

“Yes, he’s my brother. How do you know him?”

 

“I follow him on Instagram, I love his art!”

 

Ermal couldn’t help but straighten up and strut. He loved it when people appreciated his brother’s art, that’s what he deserved. Mobrici looked at them a bit confused.

 

“Isn’t that the one you keep sending me pictures of his drawings?”

 

“Yes, it is! Oh wow, it’s crazy to meet his brother.”

 

“I’m glad you like his art, he is really great! I have a few of his paintings at home as well.”

 

“I agree, he is very good!”

 

It made Ermal even prouder, to know that Mobrici liked Rinald’s art. Ermal knew he shouldn’t think like that but he couldn’t stop himself. He asked Giada for her Instagram so he could see her art as well. Speaking of art the children joined them to show their drawings. They were both really good. Damn, they really looked like the perfect family. Libero recreated _Bacchus_ pretty well and Anita redrew _David with the Head of Goliath…_ in pink? And with glitters? What an unusual choice to say the least.

 

“It was too sad, it missed pink. Now it’s fun!”

 

That was…An interesting point of view. Giada and Mobrici looked at her with a smile but in their eyes, you could see “what did we give birth to?” Ermal was growing fond of Anita, the girl was definitely something. The parents decided that it was time for them to leave. They thanked Ermal one last time.

 

“It was my pleasure. Mr. Mobrici I hope I will see you soon to work with you.”

 

“Me too, you can call me Fabrizio by the way, Mr. Mobrici makes me feel like I’m my father.”

 

“Very well, then feel free to call me Ermal.”

 

They said that while shaking hands and Ermal honestly didn’t mind a bit. _Fabrizio._ No. Nope. Bad. Bad Ermal. He was in a relationship, with kids. We don’t touch fathers in a relationship. Except if he and his partner were into polyamory…No. Bad, bad, bad. He watched them leave before going back to his office. He really had to work. On his way, he saw Agata who was on her break. He went to her.

 

“Damn. He’s in a relationship.”

 

“You say it.”

 

They both sighed.

 

“Fuck, I thought he was hot but his girlfriend…She’s so beautiful.”

 

Ermal smiled and told her what he knew about her. Agata groaned and punched his arm. Ermal made a hurt sound and asked what was that for.

 

“Now I’m even more upset she isn’t single! What is her name so I can see her Instagram?”

 

Great now both hm and his friend had a crush on each part of the loving couple. Ermal also told her about what happened with the children and Fabrizio. It was simpler than call him Mobrici all the time.

 

“Okay first of all Anita, we stan a queen and second of all if Mobrici wasn’t single I would think he was flirting with you.”

 

Ermal looked at her confused.

 

“What on earth are you talking about? He wasn’t. You should stop imagining that everyone is flirting with me.”

 

“What about I don’t? I’m sure I am right.”

 

“I’m sure you’re not.”

 

Ermal thought about it. What if Fabrizio was indeed flirting with him? Stupid Agata for putting this idea in his head, now he was going to get his hopes up and that was the last thing he needed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Too late he had his hopes up. He was fucked and not in the way that he liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter in the comments it would be very nice!


	6. The auction sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal invites Fabrizio to join him at an auction sale and discovers things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I'm reposting this chapter because I forgot to delete a few things. Thank you, Ceci and Manouk for your help!

Ermal thought about it for a long time, weighing on the pros and cons of this decision. It wasn’t even important. Well, it was but only to him. He threw his head back against the back of the couch in a groan. Andrea, his roommate, looked at him weirdly. ~~~~

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s Fabrizio.”

 

“When isn’t it him?”

 

Ermal turned his head and sent a death glare to his friend. It wasn’t _always_ about Fabrizio. But if he was honest it was often about him. Good thing he wasn’t honest and therefore stayed in denial. Fabrizio. He finally got used to calling him by his first name and it made him weirdly happy. But he couldn’t help but remember Fabrizio with his girlfriend Giada and their two children being a beautiful, perfect family. He couldn’t think of Fabrizio like that.

 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong or continue doing an internal monologue?”

 

He jumped, he completely forgot about Andrea next to him. He sighed. 

“Well there is this art auction sale and I want to go to see if there are any paintings that I could buy for the museum. I know that the paintings are going to be in quite a bad shape so I thought about asking Fabrizio to come with me to see if the paintings are worth buying but wouldn’t it sound weird? Wouldn’t it be suspicious?”

 

Andrea thought about it for a minute.

 

“It sounds quite unusual, but you don’t mean it as a date, do you?”

 

He huffed, scandalized. How dare Andrea insinuate such a ridiculous thing?

 

 “No! Of course not! He’s in a relationship!”

 

“Then you should try, at least ask him.”

 

Ermal nodded, deep in thoughts again. It was worth trying. It wasn’t like ~~if~~ he was going to make a move on Fabrizio or anything after all. He to call him the next day. He thanked Andrea who told him to buy him a pizza as a thank-you. Ermal threw a pillow at him. And ordered a pizza. But just because he liked pizza.

 

The next morning he took the decision to call Fabrizio to ask him to come with him to the auction sale. He had a tight budget and couldn’t allow himself to spend too much on a painting, knowing that he will have to restore it after. He could buy two paintings, at most and depending on their state. So having an art renovator with him would be for the best. And he already decided to work with Fabrizio in the future, just like he did with Mr. Moretti and… Why was he justifying himself? He did just as he wanted to buy paintings! Still, it was with shaky hands that he took the phone. This was ridiculous. However, Ermal wasn't given much time to dwell on his anxiety as Fabrizio answered quickly.

 

“Pronto, Mr. Mobrici, art renovation.”

 

Ermal smiled at the sound of his voice before he could repress it. He wasn’t a teenager with a crush, for fuck’s sake.

 

“Good morning Fabrizio, it’s Ermal.”

 

Immediately Fabrizio’s neutral voice became more joyful.

 

“Oh Ermal, hi! How are you?”

 

“I’m fine thanks. I was calling you because I’m planning to go to an auction sale in two days and I would like you to come with me, to help me choose the paintings to buy. You know, to tell me if the restoration would be expensive or not and all.”

 

Ermal was nervously playing with the buttons of his jacket while Fabrizio told him to wait as he checked his planning.

 

“In two days…. I have a meeting in the morning but I’m free the afternoon. Is this okay?”

 

“Yes, it’s perfect!”

 

 They continued to talk a little bit, Ermal giving Fabrizio all the information he needed, before hanging up. Ermal had a stupid relieved smiled on his face. Just at this moment, Agata came into his office. She didn’t bother to knock of course. She looked at him and placed a hand on her heart sighing with exaggeration, a dreamy look on her face. Ermal stopped smiling and his cheeks might have gotten a bit pink.

 

“What do you want Irytacja?”

 

“First of all I want you to stop destroying polish, my language did nothing to you. Second of all the mayor is here to visit the exhibition.”

 

“Shit, she’s already here?”

 

Ermal checked his outfit before making his way downstairs to the exhibition. The mayor visiting was quite a big thing, especially because journalists came with her so it would be great publicity for the exhibition. They already had good feedback from the journalists but still, it didn’t hurt to have more support. They had to make a certain amount of money to make benefices, they had to pay for the transport of most of the paintings which came from different museums. He heard a faint tune of “one day my prince will come” sang by Agata and tried to not blush. He had no prince who would come. Or princess for all that mattered.

 

He gave the mayor a personal tour and he couldn’t help but think back the other tour he gave to the Mobrici family. God, they looked like a perfect family it nearly annoyed him. But as much as the memories of that last visit occupied his thought, he forced himself to focus on the special guest in front of him. It turned out that, the mayor loved the exhibition and she praised him a lot. The journalists took some pictures and asked him a few questions, Ermal answering the best he could. Now he only had to hope that the articles would be positives, but he was quite confident about that.

 

Two days later Ermal left work to go to the auction sale. And maybe he might have chosen his outfit so it would flatter his body and maybe he spent even more time than usual in the bathroom to Andrea’s despair. He knew that it was stupid to do that, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to look nice. Just in case. In case of what he didn’t know but just in case something happened. Of course, he hoped that the couple didn’t break up even if he really doubted that, they seemed so close.

When he arrived at the building he saw Fabrizio waiting for him outside, smoking. God, he really looked nice today and this white shirt fit very well. It did a few things to Ermal but he concealed them quickly. He couldn’t, he shouldn’t think like that. Fabrizio was a dad for hell’s sake! In the back of his head, he heard Agata’s voice saying, “he’s also a daddy”. Dear god he spent too much time with her.

 

 He got out of the car and went to Fabrizio with a smile, as soon as Fabrizio saw him he threw away his cigarette. He shook Ermal’s hand with a smile, thanking him for asking him to come. They entered the building, as Ermal asked him about his children.

 

“Libero and Anita right?”

 

Fabrizio smiled brightly, obviously happy to talk about his children.

 

“Yes, that’s right. They are doing great, Libero can’t stop talking about the exhibition, he loved it. He keeps asking to come back to the museum. Anita wants to know if she has won the contest yet.”

 

Ermal snorted. He really liked Anita, she was very funny.

 

“She will have to wait a bit longer to know if she won. I’m glad Libero liked the exhibition and of course, he is welcomed to come as much as he wants, it’s free for him after all.”

 

“Please don’t tell him that otherwise I will get even more begging. Oh and Anita wants to come back but only if you give us a tour again.”

 

Fabrizio said that shaking his head, like if he was done with his daughter’s shit. Ermal laughed.

 

 “Sadly I’m not sure if I will be able to give you a tour every time.”

 

“Sadly yes.”

 

Ermal looked at Fabrizio in surprise. What? He regretted that Ermal couldn’t give them a tour? Could it be…No. He was just imaging things. They arrived in the auction area and someone guided them to where the paintings were. Most of them were really in a bad shape and Ermal immediately knew that he was going to avoid them. Fabrizio took out his glasses case from his pocket and put on his glasses and holy shit. The white shirt and the glasses made a really nice combination. He tried to look away but couldn’t help glance his way a few times. They went to a few paintings together, Ermal checking the starting prices and Fabrizio the state of the painting. He didn’t find anything for the moment but at some point, Fabrizio gasped next to him and tugged his sleeve to get his attention. Ermal asked him what was wrong and Fabrizio guided him to a painting with a huge smile.

 

“It’s an Artemisia Gentileschi painting! Wow, I can’t believe it, it’s not a very famous one but I love it. I only saw it in books though.”

 

Fabrizio looked very excited to see the painting, it was adorable. He had a huge smile as he looked at the painting, checking its state. Ermal had to smile at Fabrizio’s excitement, it was too cute to ignore. He especially liked his cheeks when he smiled, as weird as it sounded. After a few long minutes, Fabrizio straightened up with a grimace on his face.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s in a bad shape, it needs quite a lot of restoration. Damnit.”

 

Fabrizio looked so disappointed and even a bit sad to see one of his favorite paintings in such bad shape. Ermal hesitated a moment, looking at the start price. It wasn’t very expensive. What to do? He really liked Gentileschi as well and having a new painting of her would be very nice. They could even hold an exhibition on her, she was a very important painter with an interesting history.

 

“How much would you ask to renovate it?”

 

Fabrizio looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head.

 

“No, no don’t buy it it’s really…I mean it’s…”

 

Fabrizio looked at him desperately trying to convince Ermal and especially himself that the museum shouldn’t buy the painting. When he talked again it was with a small voice.

 

“I would make you a price?”

 

Ermal smiled at him. God, how could someone be that hot and cute at the same time? It wasn’t fair.

 

“Then we will try to buy it.”

 

Fabrizio smiled rightly again and, to Ermal’s surprised, hugged him quickly, muttering a small “thank you”. Fuck. Ermal was doomed. Fabrizio pulled away too soon for Ermal’s taste. He already missed feeling Fabrizio’s warm, strong body on him and oh no it was very dangerous to think about that, especially right now. Maybe Dino and Andrea were right, after all, maybe he hadn’t had sex in way too long. Fabrizio turned away and looked at the painting again. They walked away and tried to find another painting to buy. They noticed a few ones, not very famous but they weren’t that expensive and didn’t need too much renovation.

Suddenly Fabrizio seemed to act strangely, shooting small glances at Ermal, opening and closing his mouth like if he was trying to say something. Ermal looked at him in confusion, why did he seem so hesitant to tell him something? Ermal put a hand on his arm.

 

“Fabrizio are you okay?”

 

Fabrizio looked at his hand, lost in his thoughts. Ermal felt uncomfortable, maybe it was too forward. He took off his hand and it seemed to bring Fabrizio back to reality.

 

“Yes, yes, it’s just…I wanted to ask you a question.”

 

Ermal nodded to him with an encouraging smile. Fabrizio took a deep breath.

 

“You remember, I mean you see the girl who took care of us at the reception when we came to the exhibition? Round face, curly hair, pretty?”

 

Ermal heart broke a little bit at this question. Fabrizio couldn’t be attracted to Agata! I mean he could, Agata was very nice and pretty but…well…Ermal wanted him to be attracted to him. But wait. Wasn’t he already in a relationship?

 

“Agata? Yes, she’s a friend. Why?”

 

“Oh really? Then do you know if she’s single and if by any chances she would be attracted to women? Because Giada would be interested to know her better if you see what I mean.”

 

Oh. _Oh._ Okay. Ermal suddenly understood. They were into polyamory. Very well, why not? What they did in their bedroom was their business. Besides he knew for a fact that Agata would be more than willing to have sex with both of them. Lucky her.

 

“Yes she is, I can talk to her about it if you want?”

 

“Really? That would be great! Thank you, can you also give her Giada’s number if she is okay with that?”

 

Only Giada’s number? Okay, Ermal wasn’t going to ask, it was none of his business. He took the phone number and promised him that he would talk to Agata. Fabrizio smiled to him, silently thanking him. He seemed to hesitate a little bit more.

 

“It…I mean you have no problems with that?”

 

Ermal looked at him confused. Why would he have a problem with that? Except for the fact that Agata would sleep with Fabrizio and not him he didn’t care. Fabrizio and Giada could do whatever they wanted in their bedroom.

 

“No, I don’t. Why would I?”

 

“Oh. Okay. Right.”

 

Fabrizio seemed deep in thoughts before turning back to the crowd, waiting for the auction to begin. Ermal turned as well and was lost in his thoughts and very confused. What did he mean? He didn’t understand. The only thing he understood was that Agata was probably going to sleep with Fabrizio and Giada. Ermal didn’t care for Giada, she was beautiful but Fabrizio was there too, so the choice was quick to make for him. He couldn’t help but be envious of Agata.

 

They sat together and waited for the sale to begin. Fabrizio made himself comfortable and put one of his arms on the back of Ermal’s chair. It was nice to see him feeling comfortable enough around him to act friendly with Ermal. Eventually, the auction sale began and Ermal forgot about the arm behind his back, too concentrated on the sale. They managed to buy one of the painting they noticed, which didn’t need a lot of restoration to expect for a good cleaning, for not too expensive. It was good news, it meant that they could put more money into the Gentileschi painting. When the auctioneer announced the Gentileschi Ermal felt Fabrizio tense next to him. The arm behind him was gone. Apparently, another woman was also determined to buy the painting and Ermal grew nervous as the price got higher. It nearly reached the limit of his budget. Out of sudden the man next to the woman looked at him and muttered something to her. She looked at him with attention and pouted. The auctioneer announced the price Ermal gave, once, waiting for someone to offer a higher price, twice, the woman stayed silent still pouting, thrice…  
  
  
“The painting is auctioned off to the man in the back. Congratulations. Now this Abbati, the starting price is 1,000 euros.”

 

Ermal couldn’t believe it. They got it! They got the painting! He turned to Fabrizio to make sure that it was real and when he saw Fabrizio shocked expression he realized that it was real. The painting was his. Well, the museum. Fabrizio snapped out of his shocked state and smiled brighter than ever making a happy sound.

 

“We got it! I mean…You got it.”

 

Before Ermal could celebrate his joy by doing something he shouldn’t and inappropriate the man and woman who were after the painting came to them. The woman was still pouting so it’s the man who talked.

 

“Excuse me, are you the head curator of Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Antica?”

 

“I am.”

 

The man smiled at him.

 

“That’s what I thought. That’s why we let you the painting.”

 

“ _You_ let him get the painting.”

 

The woman was grumbling, she obviously didn’t approve the man’s decision to let Ermal have the painting.

 

“Yes, yes, _I_ thought that it would be better if a museum got the painting. Like this more people could see and appreciate it.”

 

Ermal shook the hand the man offered him and thanked him for his good decision. Fabrizio thanked him as well. Having nothing to buy left they decided to leave. One of the organizers asked them to which address she should send the paintings and Fabrizio gave the address of his studio with a proud smile. Ermal smiled as well, he really liked seeing Fabrizio like this. They went out of the building and stand in front of the door in silence. Ermal didn’t want to leave yet. Fabrizio turned to him.

 

“Thank you so much for the painting. I promise that I won’t deceive you and that I will make the cheapest price I can.”

 

“Don’t worry, it was my pleasure. I am very excited to have it and I can’t wait to see it in my museum.”

 

“Me too!”

 

“You definitely will have to come back now.”

 

Ermal said that laughing but Fabrizio answered seriously, but also a bit absent-minded? It was difficult to say.

 

“Yes. I definitely have to.”

 

Fabrizio shook his head, as if to wake him up, and smiled at Ermal. He shook his hand with a smile.

 

“Thank you again, I can’t wait to work on it.”

 

“You’re welcome. Would you mind if I come again at some point?”

 

“Sure, no problem. Well… See you then.”

 

“See you, Fabrizio.”

 

Ermal watched him leave with a smile. He went to his car as well, he had work to do and a phone number to give. Really Agata was a very lucky girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me what you thought about it in the comments it would really mean a lot to me.


	7. Unexpected place for unexpected discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal meets Fabrizio in an unexpected place and things get complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you will like this new chapter, thank you Ceci for your help!

When Ermal said that he wanted to see Fabrizio again he was imagining in a quiet and beautiful gallery of a museum where they would admire the art together. Not in the aisle 3 of the supermarket as he was holding a huge toilet paper pack. He tried to smile as casually as he could and conceal the fact that he had 24 flowery purple toilet paper rolls in his hands. Damnit. His presumably fancy image has now been ruined! Because it was his day off he wasn’t wearing any suit but instead he was wearing a plain jean and t-shirt. Just like Fabrizio but somehow it looked amazing on him. Fabrizio approached him with a smile.

 

“Hi, Ermal! Funny seeing you here.”

 

“Hi Fabrizio, funny indeed.”

 

Out of all the supermarkets in Rome they had to be in the same one. Call that fate. But still, it was nice to see him, even if it’s only been 4 days since the auction sale. They talked a bit about the painting, Fabrizio had been very excited to tell him that he was going to begin working on the painting next week.

 

“It’s going to be very long and difficult, I can’t wait!”

 

Ermal was this close to be a dramatic diva and clench his chest crying. How could one be so adorable? Fabrizio’s smile was big and bright and Ermal would never stress his love for Fabrizio’s cheeks enough, as strange as it sounded. Ermal tried to not think about it. He failed. He coughed to compose himself and tried to go back to a subject that won’t make Fabrizio adorable.

 

“So, how are the kids?”

 

“They are doing great! Anita is training for her dance show in two weeks, she is overexcited about it.”

 

This wasn’t a safe subject. At all. Fabrizio somehow managed to get even more adorable. They kept chatting about the children a little, they really seemed cute and Ermal would be more than happy to give them a tour again, if only he had the time. That’s what he told Fabrizio who looked at him weirdly, however, Ermal didn’t understand why. They walked together, without even realizing it, Ermal following Fabrizio in the cereal aisle, still holding his toilet paper. When Fabrizio took a cereal box and put it in his basket Ermal noticed something. It was quite a small basket. It was weird, wasn’t he shopping for groceries for his family? They were four for all Ermal knew and Fabrizio didn’t seem to take a lot with him. But Ermal wasn’t going to ask, it wasn’t his place, but still, it was strange. They ended up discussing Artemisia Gentileschi and the possibility of holding an exhibition about her work and life, Fabrizio seemed more than interested in it.

 

“I renovated one of her painting for a client a few years ago, he’s a friend, I could ask him to land it if you want.”

 

“It would be wonderful! I sill have to think about it but I think we will do it, in a few months.”

 

Fabrizio’s smile was so bright and he seemed so excited every time they talked about Gentileschi, it was nearly worrying Ermal. Wouldn’t it hurt Fabrizio to smile that much?

 

“You like her work that much?”

 

“I’m a huge fan! I love baroque paintings, and classics too, and she is definitely my favorite, she is so great, and her life was tragic considering the abuse she went through. I even went to Germany three years ago to see _Susanna and the Elders_ , it’s my favorite painting I think. “

 

“That’s why your so happy to work on the painting?”

 

“Of course! It’s the second time in my career that I get to work on her art and it’s such a big honor, especially if it’s for a museum.”

 

Ermal smiled at him, he was too cute for words. They already had one Gentileschi painting and Ermal was looking forward to adding another one to their collection. They were smiling at each other in silence and the atmosphere between them. Ermal could properly study Fabrizio’s face, his beautiful brown eyes, the grey hairs in his beard, his wrinkles in the corner of his mouth sign that he smiled often, his crazy hair. He was so handsome, his age suited him very well. He felt Fabrizio’s eyes on his face as well and if his eyes weren’t concentrated on Fabrizio’s lips he would have seen that Fabrizio was staring at his lips as well and maybe Ermal leaned a little bit forward, without realizing it. He didn’t know what he was doing, probably a huge mistake but he couldn’t stop himself, not when Fabrizio seemed to lean forward as well.

 

“There you are!”

 

It’s this moment Andrea chose to appear. This bastard. Fabrizio and Ermal both straightened up, Ermal’s cheek became pinker. Why had he to arrive at this moment? It was both a blessing and a curse because, on one hand, Ermal didn't end up making a mistake but on the other hand, he was curious to what would have happened if there were left for just another minute alone. Andrea didn’t seem to notice that he interrupted something.

 

“I told you to wait for me at the toilet paper aisle, not at the soup one, I know you suck at orientation but that is a whole new level.”

 

Being flatmates, they made groceries together, it was easier. Ermal forgot about Fabrizio a little. No, he didn’t but he turned around to not look at him in the eyes after what happened. What even happened exactly? It wasn’t polite to ignore people ut Ermal really didn’t want to talk to Fabrizio right now, he was too scared.

 

“Fuck you Andrea. Did you get the tomatoes?”

 

“Yep, also got garlic.”

 

“No. It makes your mouth stinks.”

 

It was very unpleasing to talk to someone whose mouth stinks like hell. Ermal hated Andrea’s habit to eat garlic, even if it was good for health, it stinks. Andrea shrugged.

 

“Don’t care.”

 

“Well, I do.”

 

They heard a cough behind them. They turned around and saw Fabrizio looked at them weirdly, almost uneasy. Ermal couldn’t understand why but Andrea and he often got those curious glances. Maybe it was because of their curly hair?

 

“Fabrizio I present you, Andrea, Andrea this is Fabrizio, the art renovator who worked with us.”

 

Yes, good, keep it basic and neutral. Very good. Andrea looked at Fabrizio and shot a smile to his flatmate, his eyes saying, “oh so this is Fabrizio”. Ermal didn’t like it at all. Fabrizio’s expression became even weirder. His jaw seemed tenser and Ermal couldn’t read the feeling in his eyes but it made him a little bit uncomfortable. Oh god. It must have been the accident that happened earlier. When they nearly kissed. Or maybe it was just Ermal’s imagination. Fabrizio was mad and regretted it or was mad at Ermal for trying something. He was in a relationship with Giada after all. Fuck, Ermal fucked up. Fabrizio nodded and Ermal felt more and more uncomfortable when he talked with a deeper, almost defeated tone of voice.

 

“Nice to meet you, well it was nice talking to you Ermal but I have to go, I still have groceries to make. Bye.”

 

“Bye?”

 

Fabrizio was gone as Ermal talked. Ermal was lost. What just happened?  Nothing made sense right now. Andrea looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“What was that? You said he was nice and smiley, I didn’t get this impression.”

 

“I…I don’t know. I don’t know what just happened.”

 

Andrea was as lost as him. They continued their groceries in silence, Ermal lost in his thoughts. He was confused and a bit sad too. Okay, he was heartbroken. Fabrizio’s reaction after their…whatever it was has been a bit harsh to him. He upset him. He should have controlled himself. He hoped Fabrizio wouldn’t hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought about the chapter in the comments, it would really mean a lot to me


	8. Even more discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal sees the Mobrici family again and makes a big discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you will like this new chapter!

Ermal was both happy and stressed because today they would present the results of the contest they had organized for the exhibition. He was excited because he will see the happy faces of the children who won, and he will probably see Fabrizio and the children but also stressed because he will see Fabrizio. They haven’t properly spoken after the weird moment at the supermarket. They only called twice since then. The first time was Fabrizio who called to tell him that he was about to begin the restoration and asked him if he wanted to come to see it but sadly Ermal had a very busy day and couldn’t make it, he was very disappointed to have missed it. The second time was Ermal who wanted relaxation and asked Fabrizio if he could come but Fabrizio didn’t accept, which quite scared Ermal, why did he refuse? Was it because of the accident, three days ago?

 

He still didn’t know what really happened. All he knew was that Fabrizio and he nearly kissed, that it wasn’t a good thing because Fabrizio was in a relationship and that he regretted it. In fact, they both regretted it. Fabrizio’s reaction has been quite explicit, his face was tensed and he seemed upset, disappointed, Ermal wasn’t sure which. He wasn't sure about anything. There was also the fact that Fabrizio left quickly, and now he refused Ermal’s request to watch him work. He talked about it with Agata, Andrea, and Marco and they all said the same thing. “Ermal you’re so dumb.” They didn’t explain why they just shook their heads and refused to answer him. As if it was supposed to help him. Ermal was lost.

 

Regardless, he still had a ceremony to hold. They planned a whole little medals ceremony for the children. There were 3 categories, organized by age, and each of them had a podium and each child got presents according to their rank, including a surprise for the winners. He really hoped the Mobrici family would be there. Ermal watched satisfied a lot of children entering the exhibition area, most of them impressed to see a podium in the middle of the room. Ermal had the two other curators of the museum with him who were holding the presents. Eventually, he spotted Fabrizio in the room who was looking around. He was holding Libero’s hand and behind him was Giada holding Anita. She looked even more beautiful than the last time. Anita waved at him and Ermal decided to join them, to greet them. They all smiled at him, which warmed Ermal inside. Giada and Fabrizio said hello, but Anita didn’t bother with all the formalities.

 

“Hi Ermal, when will I win?”

 

Her parents shook their head and sent apologetic glances at Ermal who laughed.

 

“Who said that you won?”

 

“I did.”

 

Ermal hoped that he would have Anita’s self-confidence one day. Fabrizio told her that maybe she didn’t win and Anita pouted. Giada seemed busy to look around, like if she was looking for someone. It was probably Agata, they have been texting for a week now and even met in a park two days ago, without Fabrizio surprisingly. Maybe they were in an open relationship and that was why Agata was in contact with Giada only? Things seemed to be going pretty well between them according to what Agata said. Besides she also made an effort in her appearance today, because she knew Giada would be there. At this moment Agata came in the area and Giada smiled brightly. Fabrizio smiled softly at her and took the children away to leave a little space. Agata’s cheeks were pink and so were Giada’s and it was so adorable, Ermal was truly happy for his friend. Fabrizio looked at him.

 

“They’re cute.”

 

Ermal stopped looking at the girls to face Fabrizio.

 

“They are, I’m glad for Agata, she seems happy.”

 

“Me too, Giada hasn’t been on a date or looked that interested in someone since we broke up, and Agata seems like a great girl.”

 

Wait. Wait, what? Since they broke up? They weren’t together? But they seemed so close, maybe they stayed friends for the children? Holy shit. Holy shit, did that mean that maybe Ermal had a chance? No, Fabrizio seemed so unpleased after the accident. But still…They weren’t together. He didn’t know how to react to that? How is one supposed to react to that? He saw Fabrizio looking at him, waiting for him to answer. Oh shit, right he had to talk, yes. He coughed and forced a smile which soon became genuine.

 

“She is! She is an amazing friend and I know she cares for Giada.”

 

Fabrizio nodded and turned to Libero who was looking at the paintings, waiting for the results. The results! Ermal nearly forgot about that. He warned Fabrizio that he had to go and joined his curators to announce the winners. He called everyone for attention and made a little speech about how happy he was to see that so many children entered the contest and how hard it has been for the curators to choose the best ones.

 

“Let’s begin with the 4 to 6 years category. In the third place, Andrea Romano. At the second place, Sophia Barbieri. And finally, in the first place…Adele Mancini! Congratulations to all of you, it hasn’t been easy to decide on only 3 drawings, will you please join me on the podium?”

 

The three kids came and Ermal spotted Anita disappointed face in the crowd before she hid in Fabrizio’s neck who kissed her head. It broke her heart to see her like that, even more, when he knew she ended 4rth. He concentrated on the kids who were getting on the podium, well two of them. Adele was 5 years old and too small to get on the higher podium. Ermal lifted her up under the laughs and aws of the crowd. He gave each of them their medals, a bag of candies and a special present. The winner got a brand-new set of colored pencils. Then it was the 7-9 years old category and this time the winner got a set of brushes and paint. And finally, it was the turn of the 10-12 years old category, Libero’s one. Ermal saw him tense.

 

“At the third place, Diana Comelli. At the second place Zara Giabocci. And in the first place…Libero Mobrici! Congratulations, your drawings were really beautiful and creative. Will you please join me?”

 

He smiled when he saw Libero look at his parents surprised, not quite believing what was happening. Giada, Fabrizio and even Anita who spotted hiding in her father’s neck congratulated him before he joined Ermal and the others. He was red when he stood on the podium and couldn’t stop smiling. He smiled, even more, when Ermal told him what his surprise as the winner was.

 

“You will get a private and exclusive tour in the museum with, dare I say, the best guide you’ll find; me.”

 

“How exclusive?”

 

“That’s a surprise. We will find a date later.”

 

Libero seemed more than excited to visit the museum again and Ermal was happy he was because he was looking forward to it as well. The visit included going to their storage area where a lot of paintings were waiting to get restored or to be shown in the museum and he was sure Libero would love it. All the 6 children went around Ermal who kneeled down to be at their height and took a picture for the journalists who came and Ermal congratulated them again. He followed Libero to his family and watched him proudly show his medal to his parents. Anita congratulated him again but mostly stayed silent. Poor thing, she must be so disappointed, she seemed so sure to be the winner, it was hard seeing her like this. Ermal quickly ran to the reception desk and picked up the present he got for Anita when he learned that she didn’t make it to the podium. He came back to them and squatted in front of her.

 

“Anita? You nearly made it to the podium and your drawing was beautiful so don’t tell anyone but I thought you deserved a little something.”

 

He handed a chocolate box to the little girl who squealed in delight and hugged him while thanking him profusely. She ran off to her parents and showed them the box as Ermal got up. Fabrizio caressed her hair and turned to Ermal.

 

“You shouldn’t have.”

 

“I wanted to, besides I felt like she would be very disappointed, and I wanted to cheer her up.”

 

“Thank you, I really appreciate that you did so.”

 

Fabrizio said that touching his arm while a soft smile found its way on his face and it confused Ermal. He tensed when they nearly kissed, or at least Ermal imagined that it was what would have happened if Andrea didn’t interrupt them, so why was he acting like this? He was probably just being friendly. Or it was just Ermal hoping too much. Yeah, that made sense. Fabrizio turned to Ermal.

 

“I’m going to begin the cleaning process on the Gentileschi next week. If you have the time you can come.”

 

“I would love too! I hope I won’t be too busy this time.”

 

“Oh, and I’m sorry for saying no when you asked if you could come the other day. I was filming a video and it would have bothered you I think.”

 

Ermal looked at him surprised, a video? And before he could stop himself, that thought had already left his mouth.

 

“A video?”

 

Fabrizio’s cheeks turned a little pink and he ran a hand through his hair, uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah, I have a YouTube channel where I put videos of me restoring paintings and explaining what I’m doing and what my job is. I just got past the 1,000 subscribers, I have a plaque now.”

 

He still looked uncomfortable but also proud of himself. He had a YouTube channel. Ermal had to see it. He asked for the name and Fabrizio became even more embarrassed.

 

“Oh you don’t have to, it’s okay.”

 

“But I want to watch your videos! I’m sure they are great.”

 

Fabrizio eventually gave in and revealed his channel's name before quickly changing the subject. Ermal was a bit disappointed, he wanted to continue to talk about it, Fabrizio being embarrassed was a very cute sight. He promised himself that he would check it as soon as he gets home. The small family said goodbye to them, Libero thanking Ermal again and Anita hugging him for a long time. God, they were really good kids and he already loved Anita. He turned to Agata with a knowing smile, the kind that she always had when they talked about his love life and he hated it.

 

“So…Things seem to go well for the moment with Giada.”

 

“Yeah, they are. It’s too soon to say anything but it’s going well.”

 

Agata’s smile was so soft Ermal didn’t have the heart to mock her. Sadly Agata didn’t have the same empathy as him.

 

“And you with Fabrizio?”

 

Ermal tried to not blush and eh probably failed, curse his fair skin.

 

“I don’t see what you’re talking about.”

 

“I saw you two talk…”

 

“Yes, because we are friends. Nothing more will happen.”

 

The last sentence was said in a sad tone. It hurt him to admit that nothing would ever happen between Fabrizio and him. Agata looked at him with a blasé expression. Nit what he hoped to see.

 

“You’re such a dumbass. Anyway, I’m going back to work.”

 

What did she mean by that? Couldn’t she be clearer? Ermal gave up on this subject and went back to work as well, he didn’t need to think about his relationship with Fabrizio, there was no use to think about things that would never happen.

 

This evening when he came back home he settled on the couch and opened the Youtube app, searching for Fabrizio’s channel, “Mobrici art restoration”. He quickly found it and clicked on the first suggested video. It was a narrated video and Ermal was quite impressed. The images looked good and it was very interesting to hear Fabrizio explaining what he was doing. It was also very relaxing as Fabrizio’s voice was soft and deep. It didn’t hurt to see Fabrizio’s tattoed arms up close as well as his hands and even his face from time to time. Once the video was over he looked for more and to his surprise, there weren’t only explanation videos, narrated videos but also asmr kind of videos. It was the narrated videos except that there wasn’t Fabrizio’s voice, only the ambient sounds. It was even more relaxing. Ermal watched many videos and subscribed to the channel, he couldn’t wait to watch more. He also couldn’t wait to see Fabrizio clean the painting, he really hoped he would be able to attend, he had a busy week ahead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter, please tell me your thoughts about it in the comments, it would really mean a lot to me 
> 
> Fabrizio's youtube channel was heavily inspired (well it's the same content) by this channel, which inspired this fic. It's also where I learned all the details I added when Fabrizio talks about his work.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvZe6ZCbF9xgbbbdkiodPKQ


	9. You've never seen a head curator more in need of a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal is under stress, again, and luckily Fabrizio invites him to come to the studio to see him work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you will like this new chapter. Thank you Ceci for your help!

Head curator was a very busy and stressful job, especially when one was in charge of such an important museum, even more, when located in Rome. But Ermal loved it, he loved the business of the job, he knew what he got himself into when he accepted the post. It didn’t change the fact that he was exhausted. He had to tons of meetings to attend, they were rearranging a part of the east wing and were choosing which artworks would be hung up. There were also all the exhibition’s debriefings, especially on the children contest, and discuss the possibility of holding another exhibition in a few months, on Gentileschi and what activities to hold for the children. Add to that all his usual work and you had an under-pressure Ermal who hadn’t had a proper night of sleep in days. 

 

Thank god he received a call from Fabrizio telling him that he was going to clean the painting and remove the varnish the next day. It was what he needed. Finally, there would be calm. He checked his schedule and answered Fabrizio that he would be free the whole afternoon. He only had a short meeting with a potential new tour guide, but a curator could do it. He couldn’t wait, to have his mind in peace and calm and particularly to see Fabrizio work. The two times he watched him work proved him that a working Fabrizio was a very relaxing sight. In fact, he was more than just relaxing. Fabrizio had looked gorgeous, stunning and delicate when he worked. Besides, he now was allowed to think like that, Fabrizio being single. Well not really allowed, but it felt less wrong now. 

 

The next day when he arrived at the studio he was greeted by Fabrizio and a huge smile. God this smile. He followed him to the main room and looked around. He noticed a new addition on a wall. It was the YouTube trophy Fabrizio got recently. Ermal saw the video he made when he received it when Fabrizio “restored” the plaque. Fabrizio also posted a picture of it on Instagram, with a long text to thank his subscribers and followers. When Fabrizio came back in the room with the painting he saw Ermal staring at the trophy. 

 

“I got it last week, I told you no?”

 

“Yes, I saw the video you posted.”

 

Ermal saw Fabrizio’s neck reddening as he looks away.

 

“You did?”

 

“Yes, I subscribed the other day. I really like your videos.”

 

The fact that there were close-ups on Fabrizio's fingers as they worked, the tattoos on his forearms and sometimes you could see Fabrizio or even just his lips stayed silent, but they were major arguments in his decision to subscribe. That and the fact that it was very relaxing. To think that he was going to have the live thing, it was amazing. 

 

“You didn’t have to you know. It’s okay.”

 

“But I wanted to, it’s really great. What made you decide to start a channel?”

 

Fabrizio seemed even more embarrassed, he put the painting down and looked away, massaging his neck lightly.

 

“Thanks, I’m glad you do. I thought that working alone in my studio was a bit lonely so I started an Instagram account and then a YouTube channel so I would have a small community to interact with and to share my love for art and restoration with. Turned out a lot of people were interested and now I reached 100,000 subscribers. I’ve even been interviewed, and some people recognized me in the street, that’s crazy! And even better people seem to like my profession and two teens said that they wanted to become renovators!”

 

He didn’t seem embarrassed anymore, he had a small proud smile while looking at the award. He looked so happy to have people liking his job. It must be so rewarding. They both had jobs that weren’t very well known, even if Ermal’s put him more in the spotlight. Fabrizio, however, worked in the shadows, and that was the whole point of the profession according to Mr. Moretti, to make it look like nothing bad had ever happened to the painting, to make them eternal, almost like if the renovators didn’t exist. Ermal would never be able to do such a job, no matter how assonating it was, he needed the human contact with the public. 

 

“Why did you become a renovator?”

 

Fabrizio turned to him surprised. He thought about it for a moment. While he did Ermal allowed himself to look at the painting. He didn’t dare to lift it up to see the work Fabrizio did on the back of the canvas, too afraid to make a mistake. The painting was very dirty with quite a lot of paint loss. But he trusted Fabrizio to do an amazing job and make it look like it was centuries ago. Suddenly Fabrizio spoke and Ermal jumped in surprise. 

 

“I think the very first time I wanted to be a renovator was during a school trip to a museum. Wait…It was your museum! Anyway, I saw this painting and it was damaged. The tour guide explained that it was a difficult piece to renovate. She showed us another painting to demonstrate the wonders restoration could do, and that’s when I realized that all the paintings, at least most of them, were renovated, that they have been damaged but people fixed them. So, I did some research and I thought it was an amazing job, so I entered a school and studied to become one. I don’t really know, it’s like I’ve always been drawn to this job. I love it, it’s not even a job, my grandma used to say, “choose a job that you love, and you’ll never work a day in your life.” I guess it applies to me. Sorry I’ve been talking a lot. What about you? Why did you become a curator?”

 

Ermal took quite a while to answer, too starstruck by Fabrizio. Fabrizio who was so passionate and in love with his job. Fabrizio whose eyes were so shiny and smile so bright. Oh shit. Ermal was doomed. He really liked Fabrizio, more than just a stupid minor crush. Holy crap. He didn’t even register the question at first.

 

“Hum… At first, I wanted to be an art history teacher but then I spent my summer being a tour guide in an art museum and I don’t know why or when I realized that I wanted to spend my life surrounded by art, to take care of them kind of? I’m not sure, to be honest, it just happened naturally. It’s one of those inexplicable things you know?”

 

He was a bit embarrassed, his story wasn’t as beautiful as Fabrizio’s and he probably sounded dumb. But to his relief, Fabrizio smiled and nodded and told him that he understood. He felt less stupid. Fabrizio cleared his throat and turned to the table where the canvas was sitting, waiting for him to take care of it. He pointed to a chair at Ermal and took off his glasses, making it clear that he was going to begin to work. Something on his face, in his eyes, changed, something very subtle but out of sudden his smile was gone, and you could feel his aura becoming more…Serious? Ermal wasn't sure how to describe it, but he sat in silence, not wanting to disturb him. At least he tried, he moved the chair when sitting on it, making a loud noise. He looked at Fabrizio like a guilty child. Fabrizio’s serious expression flinched, and he smiled at Ermal, his eyes warm again, and put a finger against his lips to inform him that he should stay silent. Ermal smiled back and did his best to stay silent. 

 

He watched Fabrizio move around, taking out Q-tips, solvents, brushes and other things Ermal didn’t know of. There was something fascinating in the way he moved. A few moments earlier he was flustered and uncomfortable but now he was confident and almost like a king in his kingdom. Which he was, it was his territory. He watched Fabrizio, silently moving to get a better look, as he cleaned the painting, part by part. There was the soft, almost imperceptible, sound of the brush on the canvas and the small circular movements Fabrizio was making and it was so hypnotizing and relaxing. Ermal, who has been sleeping deprived for days, felt his head fall on his chest more than once. He tried to resist the want to sleep, he wanted to see Fabrizio working, but he failed and soon fell asleep.

 

When he woke up he felt lost. He didn’t know where he was or how long he has been asleep. The first thing he noticed was that he was still sitting on his chair in the studio. Then he realized with embarrassment that he had drool on his cheek and that he felt weirdly warm. He looked down and saw that he had a… The Frozen blanket put on him? What the hell? He must have made a surprised sound because he saw Fabrizio jump slightly in the corner of his eye. He looked at Fabrizio who seemed to be working on another canvas, smaller than the painting he was working on when Ermal fell asleep. Dear God, how long has he been sleeping? Fabrizio smiled at him and turned away from his work.

 

“Finally Sleeping Beauty is waking up.”

 

Ermal tried very hard to not blush, he really fell asleep for probably hours in the studio and Fabrizio called him Sleeping Beauty. It didn’t mean anything right? He pulled the blanket away and yawned.

 

“How long have I been sleeping?”

 

Fabrizio looked at the clock on the wall.

 

“About 5 hours I would say, the sky is already dark.”

 

“Oh. Holy shit, 9 pm??”

 

Fabrizio laughed and got up to take the blanket and fold it. That’s when Ermal realized that Fabrizio put a blanket on him. Holy shit. He cleared his throat.

 

“Thank you, for letting me sleep and for the blanket.”

 

“You’re welcome, you’ve been deeply asleep, I used a quite loud machine and you didn’t even flinch. And sorry for the Frozen blanket, that’s the only one I have from when Anita comes to the studio and takes a nap here. I would have put you in her bed, but you might not have fit in it.”

 

Ermal laughed and got up.

 

“Yeah, it was because of the bed and not at all because you wouldn’t be able to pick me up.”

 

Fabrizio smiled smugly and flexed his arm, exposing his bicep to Ermal who suddenly felt a little hot under the collar. 

 

“Oh please, I could easily pick you up, you don’t seem too heavy.”

 

Ermal should probably answer something but his mind was too busy picturing Fabrizio picking him with those arms to put him on the table and it was a very dangerous path of thoughts. Before his little fantasy could escalate any further, he took out his phone as a distraction and to change his mind from all the nice images he was imagining. He gasped however when he saw 10 texts from Andrea asking him where he was and if he was safe. 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah it’s Andrea, do you remember him? At the supermarket? He’s worried that I’m not home.”

 

Something changed in Fabrizio’s expression. Instead of the light-heartedness he radiated mere moments before, a certain sombreness captured his face now. Ermal would almost say he’d look upset. It was very confusing. When he spoke it was with a dry voice.

 

“Ah yes. Of course. He must be worried to not see his boyfriend coming home, and on top of that it’s quite late.”

 

Wait. His what now? His boyfriend? Was Ermal supposed to be the boyfriend? Andrea’s boyfriend? What on Earth? It made no sense. Him and Andrea. It was just…It felt so wrong to imagine him and Andrea kissing, cuddling and oh dear god having sex. He had a disgusted face as the sinful images of him and Andrea naked in bed came into his mind, replacing the images of him and Fabrizio naked in the studio. Ew, ew, ew. Andrea and him. As a couple. It was just plain wrong, he was like his little brother for god’s sake!

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, dear God, ew!”

 

Fabrizio seemed very surprised to hear that and spoke in an apologetic tone of voice. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you with that. I just thought… You seemed very close at the supermarket and domestic… I didn’t mean to disgust you.”

 

Oh no now Fabrizio must think it was the possibility that he could be with a man that disgusted Ermal. Which wasn’t the case, at all. Ermal didn’t mind being with a man, he wanted to be with a man, well one man in particular. He had to make things clear, now.

 

“No offense taken, it’s just that Andrea and I are way too close to be in a relationship, we’re like brothers. It’s not the thought of being a man that disgusted me, I’m bisexual so I don’t mind at all.”

 

Was it too much? Did he say too much? He couldn’t read Fabrizio’s face right now. It was a weird mix of surprise, relief and maybe joy as well? 

 

“Oh. Okay. I’m pansexual. You know, since you came out to me I thought that it would be fair to come out to you as well.”

 

Oh. So, Fabrizio was attracted to men. So maybe he could be attracted to Ermal? No, the memory of the “accident” at the supermarket came back in his mind. Just because he liked guys didn’t mean he liked him. He was just friendly. Why would he be attracted to Ermal anyway? The silence between them became awkward, neither of them knowing what to do. This was one of the most awkward coming out he made, and he came out to Dino by making out with a guy in front of him. Fabrizio laughed awkwardly but it came out as if he was clearing his throat. 

 

“This is a bit weird isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, a bit. But I don’t mind telling you, I don’t really make it a secret.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

This time when they leaned on the table next to each other the silence was less awkward. They met eyes a few times and smiled at each other. Suddenly Fabrizio’s fingers came closer to Ermal’s, not really touching them, just being very close. Ermal could easily take his hand, put his hand on his, it was just here. But what if Fabrizio didn’t want to? What if Ermal was misreading all this? But still…He wanted to believe it. He slowly moved his hand closer, if it was possible, and slightly caressed Fabrizio’s little finger with his own. Fabrizio’s breath hitched a bit and maybe it was Ermal’s imagination, he desperately wanted it to be real, but Fabrizio moved his body a little bit closer. They didn’t meet eyes, they were looking right in front of them, making all of it feel even less real. Ermal got a little bit closer as well, it was all subtle movements. He was about to turn his head when “The Trooper” by Iron Maiden played loudly. They jumped away from each other, this time purposely not meeting eyes, Ermal didn’t look at Fabrizio but he knew that his face was red. He picked up his phone which was still ringing, it was Andrea. Damn him. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

His voice tone was very dry, but he had the right to be mad. It was the second time Andrea interrupted a weird moment between them. Ermal didn’t know what it was, what happened and most importantly what could have happened if they haven’t been interrupted. Andrea was worried because Ermal wasn’t home and he was really scared now. Ermal felt bad to make Andrea worried, but still. Just 5 minutes would have been perfect. He answered that he was fine, safe, at Fabrizio’s studio and that he was going home soon. He turned to Fabrizio and looked down, embarrassed. 

 

“So… I should go back home, it’s late and Andrea is scared.”

 

Fabrizio nodded, even if Ermal couldn’t really see him.

 

“Yeah me too. I have a ton of work to do.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They stayed in the same position, not daring or wanting to move. But they had to so Ermal made the first move and turned to leave. 

 

“Thank you for having me here and letting me sleep, it was very nice.”

 

“It was my pleasure.”

 

“Goodbye, Fabrizio.”

 

“Goodnight Ermal.”

 

Ermal nodded at him and rushed to his car. He didn’t start the car right away, he sighed, and he threw his head back. What the hell was that? What the hell just happened? What did it mean? He was so confused and now he had a bit of hope in him. Fabrizio didn’t seem to pull back. But what if it was just friendly? Ermal hoped it wasn’t. He decided to go back home, it was useless to stay here. When he arrived in his flat he was welcomed by Andrea who hugged him tightly. Ermal hugged him back and told him what happened. He needed help to find answers. Sadly, Andrea wasn’t of any use, he just said that he wasn’t sure. Ermal went straight to bed, not even eating which would greatly disappoint his mom and grandma if they knew and laid on his bed wide awake. Looks like he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight either.

 

The next morning, he had huge dark rings under his eyes, he didn’t sleep at all last night. The events of yesterday's afternoon kept playing in his mind endlessly and every time Ermal felt hope rise in him. He should probably not get his hopes up, surely Fabrizio didn’t think of him like that. He tried to apply concealer to try to limit the damages, but it wasn't really effective. When he arrived at work and passed in front of the reception desk he was stopped by Agata who asked him about the dark rings under his eyes. Damnit. Ermal looked around, there was no one around yet, the museum wasn't open. He explained to her what happened, and she insulted Andrea before apologizing, saying that she didn’t mean it. 

 

“Why do you apologize when it’s Andrea and not me?”

 

“Because I like Andrea.”

 

Ermal elbowed her playfully before becoming serious again. 

 

“No but really, what do you think of it? What did it mean?”

 

“I don’t know Ermal, I’m not Fabrizio. Sadly, because damn, have you seen him?”

 

“Agata…”

 

She shook her head laughing. 

 

“Okay, okay, I stop joking. I think he likes you. It’s the second time something like this happen, it can’t be a coincidence.”

 

“But what if it just in my head? Besides…”

 

He sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Why would he be attracted to me?”

 

Agata seemed ready to slap him. She opened her mouth to answer when Roby, another receptionist, joined the conversation. How long has she been listening? Oh God. He didn’t want his employees to know about his love life. Agata didn’t count, she was his friend. 

 

“Well I, for one, think that your nose is a work of art.”

 

Agata nodded with a very serious expression.

 

“Yeah, and so is your butt.”

 

Roby looked at her, blasé.

 

“Agata no.”

 

Agata sulked and turned to Roby, not paying attention to Ermal next to her.

 

“You never let me have fun!”

 

“That’s so sad. She’s right though, your ass looks very good.”

 

Ermal blushed, he wasn’t used to having so many compliments, he wasn’t sure how to react. What if they were just messing with him? He cleared his throat to compose himself and put on his best “I’m a head curator, give me some respect” face. 

 

“Okay, that would be enough! I’m still your boss!”

 

The two women completely ignored him, Agata being offended by the fact that Roby was “persecuting her and that was unacceptable”. Roby didn’t see to give a single damn and went back to work. Agata turned to Ermal with a soft smile. 

 

“I’m sure he thinks that you’re attractive, he has to. And I think he might like you too. You need to get more self-confidence Ermal.”

 

He smiled at her, he knew she was right, but it was hard. He didn’t quite fit Italian beauty standards, of course, he shouldn’t think like that but every time he opened a magazine or watched TV he saw men considered as beautiful and he didn’t look like them at all. Fabrizio was beautiful, he was a hunk, he had tattoos and tanned skin. Ermal on the other hand… He shook his head like to shake those thoughts away. He had work to do, he will depreciate himself later. Preferably never. But he has troubles focusing on his job, his thoughts kept coming back to Fabrizio. That’s when he realized that he didn’t even see the painting clean and without varnish. Part of his mind saw it as an opportunity to see Fabrizio again, but the other part was scared to face him after what happened yesterday. God, why was everything so complicated? He sighed. In the end, he would have to face Fabrizio one way or another anyway. He decided that it was going to be a problem for later and began to work, he had so many things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you thought about it in the comments, it would really mean a lot to me.


	10. A very special tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Libero won the contest he also won a special tour of the museum with Ermal, but of course, the little boy won't be alone with the head curator and who better than his father can come with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! There will be a few things happening in this chapter so I hope that you will enjoy them!

This morning went as usual, lots of work, Agata and Roby playfully having arguments for literally everything, the visitors coming and leaving with so happy faces and Ermal thinking of Fabrizio. They had two “accidents” if they were truly accidents at this point, and he couldn’t stop wondering what might have happened if Andrea didn’t interrupt them again, and most importantly what would happen the next time they will see each other. Which would be very soon, this afternoon actually, as Fabrizio invited him to come to the studio again to look at the canvas Ermal didn’t get the chance to see after his nap and the “accident”.

 

Just as he thought about that, Ermal received a text from Fabrizio, they exchanged their phone numbers a few days ago just in case, telling him that he would be busy around 2 pm so Ermal could just come in the studio, the canvas will be on the first table. Ermal felt a bit bad about coming in when Fabrizio wasn’t in the main room, but he said it was okay so Ermal came in. He immediately saw the canvas and went to the table where it was with a smile. The work done was incredible. The cleaned painting still needed retouching of course but the colors were beautiful and the painting looked nothing like it did a few days prior.

 

“Hello there baby.”

 

He was so happy to see his new child, to see it looking amazing, he didn’t realize that he spoke out loud. His mom kept telling him to find a wife and have children but Ermal didn’t see the point of it when he already had thousands of children in the museum and was very busy taking care of them.

 

“Well hello to you too.”

 

Ermal jumped in surprise and turned around slowly. Oh god. Fabrizio was standing behind him with a smile. He turned red, not sure how to explain himself. How was he supposed to explain that he was calling a canvas “baby” because he considered it like his child? Fabrizio would think he was ridiculous.

 

“N-no, it’s not… I mean, I don’t, I wasn't…It wasn’t you, it was the canvas, not that I am attracted to the painting and it’s not like I don’t-, I mean I-I… “

 

Oh, great now he was stuttering. Someone slap him please, it wasn’t like him to act like this. Fabrizio laughed and clasped his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, I know you weren’t talking to me. What do think of the painting?”

 

“It’s wonderful! You did an amazing job, Fabrizio!”

 

Fabrizio smiled at him and his cheeks became pink. It was a cute look on him. He looked down to the canvas, obviously proud of himself.

 

“Thanks, I’m very happy with how it turned out. I still have some work to do on the back of the canvas, I have to do the lining, I have to fix the stretch and stretch the canvas on it and then I will be able to begin the retouching and varnish it. It will take time, at least 2 other months.”

 

Ermal nodded. He knew that but it was too long, he wanted it to be done now, to welcome his new child in his museum already. Fabrizio kept explaining him some technical things such as the fact that he had a hard time finding a good solvent. Ermal barely listened to him, too busy staring at Fabrizio who was smiling as he was talking and was wearing that quite tight black shirt that looked very nice on him and showed his tattooed arms. He was snapped back to reality when Fabrizio looked directly at him, Ermal immediately looked up from his chest, hoping that he hasn’t been caught.

 

“Oh, by the way, Libero keeps asking me when he will visit the museum with you. Do you have a date to suggest?”

 

Oh shit. Ermal forgot about it. Well, not really but the fact that he had to set a date escaped from his memory. He had to think fast. Today it was Monday, so tomorrow will be Tuesday, the closing day of the museum. He just had to tell the employees to not be here for an hour or two. Perfect.

 

“I'm glad he is so excited. I forgot to call you about that, I was thinking about tomorrow. It’s the holidays right?”

 

Fabrizio nodded and took out his phone, Ermal saw that he sent a quick text, before looking up.

 

“What time should we arrive? If you don’t mind I will come with Libero.”

 

“Oh, I don’t mind at all.” He was, in fact, exact. “10 am if that’s okay for you.”

 

Fabrizio agreed on the date and Ermal had to leave after looking at the canvas once more. He had to warn his staff about the visit he more or less improvised and to review what he should say to Libero and his dad. How great. There was no doubt such an organized man was the head curator of one of Italy’s National Museums. He tried to sound the less guilty and to not feel too bad when he had to tell his maintenance team that they would have 2 hours less to clean the museum and fix the small problems. He hoped they wouldn’t be too upset. He spent a good part of the afternoon preparing the tour, making sure to add fun facts for Libero and to plan a small break in the middle of the tour so it wouldn’t be too long for the little boy.

 

The next morning Ermal was standing nervously in front of the museum, waiting for the Mobrici’s to arrive. He practiced all evening in front of Andrea who now knew the history of the museum and its paintings backward and forwards. Eventually, he saw Fabrizio and Libero walking to him, Libero had a huge smile on his face.

 

“Good morning Mr. Ermal! Thank you for having us for the visit.”

 

The young boy was obviously reciting the words like if he learned them by heart, it was too unnatural for a 10 years old boy but it was sweet. Fabrizio smiled proudly at his son and pat Libero’s back. Ermal cleared his throat.

 

“Good morning Libero, Fabrizio. I will be your guide tour for today, I hope you will enjoy your time here. Now if you would follow me.”

 

He turned and opened the doors of the museum. It was a bit dramatic but Ermal liked being dramatic from times to times. Maybe his friends were right, after all, he was a drama queen. He walked them to the first room and told them about the museum’s history. He smiled at Libero’s wide eyes when Ermal told him that the museum part of the Palazzo Barberini was one of the most important painting collections in Italy, not without pride. He guided them to the different rooms, pointing at some paintings to tell them about their history. It was weird to make a proper tour again, after all those years, and even more in an empty museum. He liked wandering in an empty museum after he finished working, staying way too late at work as often. It was both scaring and relaxing. Of course, the museum was never truly empty, the guards were always there, but still. Wandering alone in the middle of art, without anyone to disturb him, it was the best thing in the world. At some point, Libero tugged his sleeve.

 

“Mr. Ermal we’re truly alone, alone?”

 

“Well, the guards are here and we may see them, but otherwise yes, we’re alone.”

 

Libero looked at him in awe.

 

“So cool!”

 

“It is so cool.”

 

He continued his tour and suddenly he beamed in pride when they arrived in one of the most important rooms of the museum with one of their most famous paintings. It was a copy of Hans Holbein's Henri VIII portrait, probably the most famous portrait of the king. They were very honored to have it and it was very satisfying to see the visitors appreciating it. Eventually, they arrived halfway through the huge tour they were doing. Ermal decided that they should take a break, Libero seemed to get a little distracted. Fabrizio asked him if they could eat Ermal hesitated but agreed on it. Fabrizio took out apple juice and biscuits for Libero who turned to Ermal while drinking his juice.

 

“Mr. Ermal can I go back to the last room, there was a very pretty painting and I want to see it again.”

 

“Of course, but don’t touch any painting and don’t put crumbs everywhere okay?”

 

The little boy nodded and ran to the room as Fabrizio told him to not do that. Fabrizio and Ermal were left alone and under other circumstances, Ermal would have been over the moon but not now, he couldn’t. Because like the idiot he was he had to take a break in a room full of paintings of beautiful Adonises, there was even a statue of a very handsome man. And he became body conscientious, he really didn’t look anything like those men. Of course it was paintings, it was fake, but still. He didn’t like being here, he didn’t like the feeling that he didn’t fit here. That he felt gross. He knew that he wasn’t ugly per se, but he also knew that he wasn’t what most would consider handsome. Ermal turned to Fabrizio who was looking at the paintings with an appreciative smile, he turned back to the window. Fabrizio was probably only appreciating the art not the bodies… He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, something he usually forbade, he wondered how much longer the break had to be so they could leave. He heard footsteps coming closer but didn’t open his eyes until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Ermal? Is everything okay?”

 

Ermal looked at Fabrizio. He wanted to tell him, deep down he knew that Fabrizio would understand and not make fun of him, he wanted to tell him about his insecurities. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He felt like he would be bothering Fabrizio with his pointless problems. He forced a smile on his face, still not looking at the room and therefore the paintings.

 

“It’s okay, it’s nothing, don’t worry.”

 

“Are you sure Ermal? I won’t force you to tell me anything but if you need to talk I’m here okay?”

 

He nodded once more before turning around and looking at the paintings. Fabrizio wouldn’t judge him. Fabrizio will be here for him, right? So Ermal told him. He told him about his insecurities, about his uneasiness being surrounded by all those perfect men, about how he didn’t like being shirtless in front of people he didn’t know well. He didn’t mention why he was so insecure, it was far too early for that, they weren’t close enough yet. Fabrizio didn’t say anything he just let him talk, occasionally brushing his arm to encourage him.

 

“And I just…I never found myself attractive. I’m not ugly but I’m like…I’m like sliced bread. Stop laughing, it’s true! I’m not bad but I’m not particularly good either you know? I’m just…there. And usually, it’s okay but here…”

 

Fabrizio kept laughing at the “sliced bread” thing and shook his head. He smiled at Ermal and suddenly the atmosphere of the past two accidents came back. Fabrizio tentatively put a hand on Ermal’s cheek and stroked the skin with his thumb making Ermal shiver. Holy shit. That was more than the past two times! When Fabrizio spoke, it was with a muttered voice.

 

“Well, for all it worth, I find you very attractive Ermal. More than the men on the paintings.”

 

Oh. Oh. That was…That was unexpected. Ermal turned red. It should be illegal to say things like that when looking at someone in the eyes and standing so close. He tried to find something to say but he couldn’t think of anything that would be enough. Instead, he looked into Fabrizio’s eyes, to see if there was any hint of a lie in it, and when he saw none he smiled shyly. His eyes dropped from Fabrizio’s eyes to his lips. Fuck. They were close. He could so easily kiss them. He just had to lean forward. And that’s what he did, he leaned toward Fabrizio who moved closer as well. Holy shit. Holy hell. Oh my god. Was this…?? Was this real? Was it happening? It felt so surreal. Ermal tilted his head to the side slightly, he felt Fabrizio’s hand on his waist, he closed his eyes and waited for Fabrizio to kiss him. He felt his breath on his lips and god he couldn’t remember the last time he has been so eager to kiss someone.

 

Suddenly they heard a loud thud coming from the room where Libero was. They immediately straightened up and Fabrizio ran to the room, ignoring what he told Libero to not do a few minutes earlier. Ermal was left confused alone in the room. This wasn’t his imagination anymore. It was really real. Fabrizio found him attractive. Fabrizio nearly kissed him. They nearly kissed. And they got interrupted, again. Was it a message from fate? To tell them that they shouldn’t be together? Maybe. He went to the room where the Mobrici were. Libero was sitting on the floor with a guilty smile on his face, Fabrizio kneeling next to him. Ermal cleared his throat.

 

“What happened?”

 

Libero played with his fingers, embarrassed, and looked at his father who silently told him to speak.

 

“I was walking backward, and I feel. I didn’t touch anything I swear!”

 

Ermal took a quick look around the room, nothing seemed to have changed. He sent a glance at Fabrizio before looking away, blushing. God, they were this close to kissing. In an empty museum, one of his fantasies. He shook his head. Not now, it was not the moment. Not with Libero with them.

 

“Well if you’re not hurt then maybe we should continue the tour? We still have a lot to see and we only have an hour left.”

 

Fabrizio immediately agreed and got up. They looked at each other before looking away again. God, it was embarrassing. But at least now he had a pretty clear of how Fabrizio was feeling. Right? He would have to wait to talk to Fabrizio. First, they had to tour to end. He tried to stay as focused as he could while explaining the meaning of certain paintings, but it was hard when sometimes Fabrizio was standing a little bit closer to him than normal. Eventually, they arrived at the last part of the tour, the storage room. The access was very secured, some of the paintings were very expensive after all, and it seemed to be enough for Libero to say that they were in James Bond movie. When they entered the room, Libero was in complete awe. Ermal loved seeing his reactions, they were always so pure and genuine. Fabrizio seemed impressed as well and Ermal melted a little when he noticed how similar the father and son’s facial expression was. He explained how they stored the paintings and proposed to show them one exclusive painting each.

 

“How exclusive?”

 

“One of those who doesn’t go out of here often.”

 

Libero took his time to choose, he wanted to see them all according to Fabrizio. While he was choosing Ermal put on gloves and smiled a bit awkwardly at Fabrizio. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t kiss him, no matter how much he wanted to, they weren’t alone. And he wasn’t sure if he could ask him out. They nearly kissed yes, but what if Fabrizio regretted it? Oh dear. He was saved by Libero pointing a painting with an excited smile. Ermal carefully took it off the shelving unit and out in on the table. Fabrizio had to pull Libero back so he wouldn’t get too close to the painting, the boy was so excited, his nose was nearly touching the canvas. It was a portrait of a beautiful young woman with her puppy. Libero didn’t care for the woman at all.

 

“A puppy! Papà! It’s a puppy!”

 

Fabrizio laughed silently and nodded.

 

“Yes, it is Libero.”

 

Libero looked up at Ermal with a huge smile.

 

“Mr. Ermal, what is the name of the puppy?”

 

“I…I don’t know. We don’t even know the name of the lady on the painting.”

 

“Well, I’m going to choose a name! It’s Pluto!”

 

“Very well then. Do you want to name the lady as well?”

 

Libero didn’t seem to care about the lady, he was too busy looking at the puppy.

 

“Uhh… I don’t know. Emma? Papà can we adopt a puppy like Pluto please?”

 

“No, no puppy Libero.”

 

The little boy sulked while Fabrizio asked Ermal if he could see a painting as well. Ermal took it and when he set it on the table Fabrizio frowned. He was looking at the painting, very concentrated, and Ermal recognized the aura around him. Fabrizio was working right now.

 

“It’s dirty, very dirty. Not damaged though. It could use a good clean and new varnish.”

 

Fabrizio was mumbling, rambling about varnish and solvents. At some point he pushed his glasses on his nose, only to realize that he didn’t wear glasses in the first place. It was adorable to see him like that. Ermal was watching him with a soft smile. Libero, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and sighed. Ermal asked him if something was wrong.

 

“Every time we go to a museum it’s the same. He looks at the paintings and he is like “oh this one needs to be cleaned” “oh this one needs retouching” and blablabla… It’s annoying.”

 

“But Libero, it’s great if your dad does that. It means that he is a very good art renovator if he can see that a painting needs restoration just like that.”

 

Libero mumbled and looked away before giving up.

 

“I guess it is pretty cool.”

 

“Awww Libero, thank you.”

 

Suddenly Fabrizio's arms were around Libero and he was hugging him from behind, his chin resting on his son’s head. Libero’s cheeks turned pink and he tried to get away from his father’s embrace. Ermal couldn’t help but laugh at how cute the scene was. He put the paintings back on the shelves while Fabrizio finally let go of Libero and they looked around the room again. Once Ermal was done they left the room and went back to the hall. Sadly, the tour was over now and Fabrizio had to go. Ermal didn’t want him to leave, not yet. Libero thanked him for the tour, apparently, he loved his time here and left his father’s side to go see the souvenirs display stand. Fabrizio and Ermal were now alone again, well relatively alone. They stayed silent for a moment. God Ermal wanted to kiss him. But what if they got interrupted again? It truly seemed like it was Fate telling them that they shouldn’t be together. But Ermal never believed in Fate in the first place.

 

“Fabrizio, about what happened earlier…”

 

Fabrizio looked at him and if Ermal wasn't mistaken there was hope in his eyes.

 

“Yes?”

 

Ermal cleared his throat, blushing slightly. It was harder than he thought it would be.

 

“Maybe we could, I mean if you want to of course, maybe we could go on a date? So perhaps this time we won’t get interrupted. Naturally, I would understand if you don’t want to but… Well… What do you think?”

 

Fabrizio smiled brightly at him and took his hand, caressing the back of Ermal’s hand with his thumb.

 

“I would love to. It would be great to not get interrupted next time.”

 

Oh. Oh my God. He said yes. Og God. Fabrizio said yes. Holy shit. They were going on a date. Holy hell. Ermal didn’t plan this outcome at all. Which, looking back at it, was a bit stupid.

 

“Great! I’ll…I’ll text you? Oh wait, a date, we need to set a date. Uhh… Friday? Friday evening?”

 

Oh boy, he was already destroying all his chances with his stammer and his nonexistent organization. Good job Ermal. But Fabrizio chuckled and held his hand tighter.

 

“Friday would be perfect.”

 

Ermal noded. Friday. Okay. Friday they would go on a date. They smiled at each other before Fabrizio’s phone rang. They both groaned. Why did this keep happen? Fabrizio smiled apologetically.

 

“Sorry, we have to go home. My mom is watching Anita, but she will have to leave soon. Thank you for the tour and…For the rest.”

 

Holy shit, his smile. Ermal was melting.

 

“It was my pleasure. Goodbye Libero!”

 

Libero turned to them and waved at him.

 

“Bye-bye Mr.Ermal! Thank you again.”

 

Ermal was still disappointed to know to see them leave but at least he was now sure of Fabrizio’s feelings. He had a date. Holy crap he had a date in a few days. Oh no. What would they do? It needed to be great, perfect even. He greeted the cleaning staff who arrived a few minutes after the Mobrci left, still deep in thoughts. He left the building to go back home, a stupid, lovestruck smile on his face. He had a date with Fabrizio Mobrici! He couldn’t wait for Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought about the chapter in the comments, it would really mean a lot to me


	11. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal and Fabrizio are about to go on their first date and Ermal is panicking, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for the typos that I might haven't noticed and I hope you will like this chapter!

Ermal was slightly panicking. In fact, he was totally panicking. He had a date in two days with Fabrizio and it has been quite a long time since he last went on a date with someone. What if he fucked up and Fabrizio decided that he never wanted to go on a date with Ermal again? What could they do? What to wear? What to say? Oh god, he needed help. That’s why on Wednesday evening he invited Agata and Marco at his apartment. Once they were both there Ermal began the meeting in the living room.

 

“Okay, this is an emergency situation. I have a date with Fabrizio Friday night, and I don’t know what to do.”

 

Agata made a loud “yes!” and asked him if he was the one who asked Fabrizio out and the asked Andrea and Marco for money. Ermal looked at them exchanging money with wide eyes.

 

“You…You made a bet? About my love life?”

 

 His friends looked at him like he was an idiot and looking back at it Ermal shouldn’t be surprised. He himself participated in bets on his friends’ love life, like for Agata and Giada for example.

 

“Anyway, what should I plan?”

 

Andrea shrugged, Agata suggested to go to his bed and fuck all night. Dear god. They were useless. Save for Marco, god bless him he was the only one Ermal ever respected anyway.

 

“Why not a restaurant? Keep it simple, get to know each other you know.”

 

Yes, that was a good idea, they could do that. A restaurant would be very nice. He knew a small one he really liked, it would work, right? Like this, they would talk, and the food was always a good way to know someone, at least in Ermal’s mind.

 

“Okay, great and then? What do we do?”

 

“You fuck.”

 

Ermal sighed. Why was he friend with Agata again?

 

“Agata, no.”

 

Agata put on her most scandalized face.

 

“Why are you like Roby?”

 

Ermal ignored her. He shouldn’t have invited her, she was useless. He turned to Andrea and Marco, in search of true help. Andre shook his head.

 

“Jesus Erm stop stressing. It’s okay, it’ll be great. Just go on a walk once you’re done eating, like walk or drive him home, kiss, fuck if you both want to and here you go, you had a nice date.”

 

“Yes, but what if we have nothing to say to each other? What if I make mistakes? What if he doesn’t find me interesting? What if we have totally different opinions?”

 

Ermal knew he was panicking too much for a simple date, but he really wanted it to go well. He really liked Fabrizio, he was very interesting when he talked, he was great at his job, was nice and very hot. What if Ermal wasn’t enough? God, usually he was more self-confident but when it came to his love life he suddenly turned self-conscientious. He had a few…bad relationships to say the least where his partner made him feel like it was his fault. But surely Fabrizio wasn’t like this. Ermal knew that Fabrizio wasn’t like this, he had to trust him for hell’s sake.

 

Once his friends were gone and Andrea went back to his room Ermal called the restaurant to book a table. He liked this one, it was very close to the museum, so he often went there for lunch. Hopefully, Fabrizio will like it as well. He texted Fabrizio to ask him if he was still okay with the date and to join him at the museum at 7:30 pm. Thank God Fabrizio still wanted to go on a date with him and had no problem going to the museum.

 

On Friday, the day of their date holy shit Ermal still couldn’t believe it, he rushed to his apartment as soon as his work was over. He had so many things to do to make himself presentable. He spent more time than usual under the shower and then stood in front of his closet in his underwear to decide on what he would wear. He wanted it to look at it classy but at the same time casual because most of the time Fabrizio saw him in a suit, except that time at the supermarket. He tried different outfits, spamming his sister with pics and running to the living room where Andrea was to ask if it was good. He eventually settled up with one of his favorite blouse and black jeans. Yeah, it looked good. He then went to the bathroom to try to make his hair decent. But first his skin. Andrea died of laughter when he came in he saw Ermal with a headband, hair clips and a purple mask on his face. Ermal put on his most serious face and looked at him in the eyes.

 

“Let me moisturize my face in peace.”

 

Andrea took a pic and left the room laughing. Ermal was sure that this pic would come out for his birthday on Instagram. But anyway, he had a date to get ready for. 20 minutes later he was finally satisfied with his hair. He looked quite good if he was honest. And he should really go because otherwise he would be late and that wouldn’t be a good start for the date.

 

Ermal arrived at the museum 10 minutes in advance, and maybe it was due to the fact he does as a true Italian. He only had to wait for a few minutes before he saw Fabrizio arriving. Shit, he looked good. He had a very nice black shirt a little too open, Ermal had to not stare at his chest. He liked his chest tattoo okay, it was very well done. Even he didn’t believe that. They smiled at each other and Ermal didn’t know if he should hug him, shake his hand or something. Fabrizio seemed as hesitant as him, so they ended not doing anything.

 

“Hey Ermal, how are you?”

 

“I’m fine, thank you for coming.”

 

Fabrizio’s smile became soft and shit Ermal was slightly melting.

 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

 

Holy shit who was this man legal? No one can be hot, cute and say things like that all at the same time, it was forbidden. Ermal cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat. Damnit how was he going to survive?

 

“Should we go? There is a restaurant not far where I booked a table.”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

They walked there, standing quite close, closer than required. Their hands were brushing, and it reminded Ermal of that time at the studio. Luckily they wouldn’t get interrupted tonight. They soon arrived at the restaurant and Fabrizio opened wide eyes when he saw it.

 

“We’re eating here?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

Oh no, what if Fabrizio already ate it and hated it. God Ermal already fucked up. Shit, shit, shit.

 

“It’s my friend’s Claudio restaurant! How do you know it?”

 

Thank God he didn’t fuck up. Fabrizio was just surprised that Ermal knew the restaurant.

 

“I go there very often for lunch, it’s a nice place.”

 

Fabrizio smiled brightly, like if he was proud of his friend. They entered the restaurant and before Ermal could say his name the waitress was hugging Fabrizio. On their date. No problem. Ermal was taking it well. It’s not like Fabrizio was the one who hugged him. Well, he did hug her back quickly, but he shot an apologetic look at Ermal. When Ermal gave his name, the waitress looked at them with wide eyes before smiling in a very Agata™ smile. She guided them to a table a bit further away from the other tables and with a cozier atmosphere. They sat, Ermal blushing slightly again. They began to talk about their day and Fabrizio told him about how offended Anita was when Fabrizio told her that he was going to see Ermal and she couldn’t come. Apparently, the little girl liked him, which was surprising considering he only saw her twice. When he said it, Fabrizio laughed.

 

“You wear suits and gave her food. That’s enough for her to love you. Especially with the food.”

 

Ermal liked this child. She was so funny. Fabrizio told him that Libero liked him too and couldn’t stop talking about the visit. He even told about it to his class at school. So…The Mobrici children liked him. He hoped the father did too. Just like if Fabrizio read his thoughts he blushed and looked down. When he spoke, it was with a soft voice, barely audible and for a moment Ermal thought he dreamed it.

 

“Apparently the Mobricis like you…”

 

Ermal smiled shyly, feeling his cheeks heat up again. He hid his face behind the menu to not show how hard he was getting. Fabrizio liked him. Holy shit. And their date began 20 minutes, what would happen later? He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Dear god. Should he say that he liked him back? He looked over his menu, he was getting ridiculous, and Fabrizio was hiding behind his face as well. Damnit. The waitress came and took their order and once she was gone Ermal put his hand on Fabrizio’s. He looked at Fabrizio to see if that was okay and he sighed in relief when Fabrizio smiled brightly and turned his hand so they could intertwine their fingers. Holy shit. He looked at their hands with a huge smile. This date was going very well so far. better than he imagined. They talked a bit about work while waiting for their food.

 

“By the way Ermal, I wanted to ask you something. You’re a big museum, why don’t you have your own renovator? Usually, museums have their own, no?”

 

“Oh yeah, they usually do. We used to have one, a long time ago, before I worked there. But she retired and the head curator couldn’t find someone to replace her, so they began to work with an independent renovator, Mr. Moretti. He retired a few months ago, that’s why we contacted you. Maybe we should hire one for the small, urgent problems.”

 

“But you’d still work with me, right? I like working with you.”

 

Fabrizio’s smile was playful as if he wasn’t truly afraid that Ermal would stop working with him, as if he knew that Ermal would still find excuses to work with him. Ermal laughed and held Fabrizio’s hand a bit tighter.

 

“Of course, we’d still work with you, we only work with the best after all.”

 

This time it was Fabrizio’s turn to blush. It was a very nice sight. The conversation changed to go on their hometowns. Fabrizio explained that he was born and raised in Rome, but his family was originally from the south. Ermal wasn’t surprised at all considering that Fabrizio talked mostly in Roman dialect.

 

“Yeah, I guessed that. Ao.”

 

“Ao, I don’t say it that much! Shit.”

 

Ermal laughed while Fabrizio was mumbling about how it wasn’t true, he was able to speak Italian, in Roman dialect, making Ermal laugh even harder. Once he calmed down and Fabrizio stopped sulking, which made him look like Anita, Fabrizio asked Ermal about his origins.

 

“Meta doesn’t sound very Italian, no offense.”

 

“None taken. You’re right, I’m not Italian but Albanian, my mom, my siblings and I arrived here when I was 13 years old. The only person I’m speaking Albanian with is my grandma, she stayed at Fier, where I’m from.”

 

He didn’t talk about why they left, it wasn’t Fabrizio’s business and Ermal didn’t want to talk about it, and certainly not on a first date. Fabrizio didn’t ask any questions about that, more interested in Ermal’s hometowns, Bari and Fier. Both were next to the sea and it was no coincidence. Ermal talked about his love for sea and swimming. If he could he would spend his whole summer at the beach. Fabrizio, on the other hand, wasn’t fond of swimming and was, according to him, very bad at it. He liked the beach though, just not the sea. Their food arrived but they were too taken in their discussion to truly appreciate it. The conversation diverted to their trips. It was incredible how easy it was to talk with Fabrizio and Ermal couldn’t believe he thought it wouldn’t be. Fabrizio was explaining that he worked for the Louvre a few years ago.

 

“I had to stay in Paris for 4 months because they refused to send the painting, they were scared that it will be even more damaged. It was quite annoying, I don’t like Paris.”

 

“So, you speak French?”

 

Please say yes, please say yes. French was a very…nice language so if Fabrizio could speak it Ermal would definitely die on spot. Sadly, Fabrizio shook his head.

 

“No, I still know the basics, but I forgot most of the things I learned. I can order some food though, so it’s still useful. I’ve always been very bad at languages anyway. I was turned down for a job in England because I can’t speak English.”

 

“It’s not a surprise, you can’t even speak Italian.”

 

“What a bastard.”

 

They both laughed and Ermal asked Fabrizio to speak English, just to see. Fabrizio wasn’t willing to do it, stating that Ermal would make fun of him, but eventually gave up.

 

“Hi, I’m Fabbbbrizio, I’m from Hitaly, and I’m an restorator of art.”

 

Ermal couldn’t stop laughing. Fabrizio’s accent was very cute, but it was so full of mistakes.

 

“Oh my God, you even got your name wrong. Fabbbbrizio, with four b’s.”

 

“Fahck you.”

 

Ermal couldn’t breathe, he was laughing too much, he even nearly fell off his chair. Fabrizio was trying to sulk, but he was laughing as well.

 

“I knew you were going to make fun of me.”

 

Ermal had to take a moment before being able to speak, wiping away the tears in his eyes.

 

“I’m not, I’m not. It’s adorable Fabrizio.”

 

The answer didn’t seem to satisfy Fabrizio either. Ermal decided to change the subject and asked Fabrizio about his tattoos. Immediately Fabrizio’s face lightened up when Ermal pointed at the swallow. He seemed so happy Ermal didn’t have the heart to tell him that he found it ugly.

 

“It’s my sister who made it. She’s a tattoo artist and a painter as well, she does great portraits.”

 

Oh, so Fabrizio was surrounded by art if his ex and his sister were both artists. Fabrizio continued to show him some of his favorite tattoos, well the ones he could show without undressing in the restaurant. Ermal wouldn’t have minded but Fabrizio didn’t share his opinion.

 

“Didn’t it get you problems? To have tattoos.”

 

“Oh, it did. I mean you saw it yourself, people don’t trust me at first. When I got my first tattoo I was super proud and the renovator with who I did my apprenticeship yelled at me for getting a tattoo. I remember he told that if I ever got another one he would kick me out. Turned out he wasn’t loyal to his word.”

 

Ermal laughed and explained that he was never fond of tattoos, they looked great, but he would never get one. Fabrizio told him that it was great, it was like having portable art and if he could he would get masterpieces tattooed on him.

 

Suddenly their plates were empty, their desserts eaten and it was time to pay the bill and say goodbye, it was getting late. Ermal didn’t want to, they were having a good time and they didn’t even kiss yet. Ermal was determined to get his kiss, he waited long enough. Ermal paid the bill, ignoring Fabrizio’s attempts to pay it, and they went out. They walked together to the museum, this time holding hands, and continued to talk. It was nice, Fabrizio was funny and his hand was warm. Ermal didn’t want to let go, even more, when they arrived in front of the building. He should have walked slower. They stood there in silence, neither of them wanting to leave. Ermal looked at the museum before turning to Fabrizio who caressed his cheek with a soft smile, the same smile he made when they nearly kissed in the museum.

 

“Thank you for tonight Ermal, it was great.”

 

“It was, I really liked it.”

 

Fabrizio got closer and leaned forward. Suddenly Ermal got an idea. A crazy and very bad idea. He stopped Fabrizio and pushed him away. Fabrizio looked at him with wide eyes, his smile gone.

 

“Is there something wrong Ermal?”

 

“No, not at all, it’s just that I have an idea, follow me.”

 

They go to his car and Ermal quickly get a set of keys before guiding Fabrizio to one of the museum’s service doors, opening it with a key and then doing a code. It was not a good idea.  They came in, Fabrizio looking around, suspicious. It was bad. Ermal put a finger on his lips to tell him to not make any noise and silently told him to follow him. They entered the hall of the museum when a guard saw them. Shit.

 

“Mr. Meta?”

 

“Good evening Denis, sorry for being here that late, I was just going to show a painting to my friend.”

 

It wasn’t the first time Ermal came here late at night to walk in the museum. He loved the calm and dark atmosphere of the empty museum at night. The guards got used to it, but Ermal was never accompanied usually. Denis looked at them weirdly, Fabrizio staying silent behind him, before nodding and walking away. Ermal and Fabrizio both let out a sigh of relief. It was close.

 

“So… why are you taking me to your office?”

 

“No, follow me.”

 

Fabrizio seemed less and less reassured. Ermal continued to walk in the direction of his favorite room in the museum. They shouldn’t be here, they already got caught by a guard so being here was not a good idea. But he didn’t want to leave. The museum was in the dark with only the moon lighting the room, and not even fully, it was beautiful. He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to Fabrizio with a smile. Fabrizio, however, was still lost.

 

“Ermal what is going on?”

 

What was going on was that Ermal decided to make one of his fantasy come true, kissing someone in an empty museum. What was going was that Ermal was a helpless romantic. What was going was that Ermal was dying to kiss Fabrizio right now. But how was he going to explain that?

 

“I love being here at night and I wanted to share it with you?”

 

Suddenly Ermal wasn’t so sure. What if Fabrizio thought it was creepy or didn’t like the idea of being in the museum when they weren’t supposed to? But Fabrizio smiled and took Ermal’s face in his hands, immediately making him feel better. Ermal put his hands on Fabrizio’s waist and leaned forward, closing his eyes. He could feel Fabrizio’s breath on his lips and this time nobody interrupted them, so Fabrizio pressed his lips against Ermal’s. And maybe it was because of all the waiting but it felt amazing, better than what Ermal imagined. They pulled away after a moment, in need of air, and Ermal muttered a small “finally” against Fabrizio’s lips. Fabrizio giggled and kissed Ermal again. When they parted apart Ermal took a proper look at Fabrizio. He was handsome as always but in the moonlight, with his soft smile after kissing Ermal he was sublime. There were no other words for it. They kissed, again and again, surrounded by art and it was truly a dream coming true.

 

Gradually their kisses became deeper, Fabrizio’s hands messing the curls Ermal spent so much time styling and Ermal’s gripping the bottom of Fabrizio’s shirt. Fabrizio tilted his head, his beard slightly scratching Ermal’s skin and that was certainly the most erotic thing he felt in years. He pushed Fabrizio on the couch in the middle the room, placed there for the visitors, and kissed him again, in a more hungry manner now. This time it was his hands messing Fabrizio’s hair and Fabrizio’s hands caressing his lower back through the fabric of his blouse. Fabrizio broke the kiss to press soft kisses on Ermal’s neck and collarbone before kissing his way back to Ermal’s lips. Holy shit. Ermal sighed, God it felt so good.

 

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming to the room and the intimate atmosphere was gone now. They remembered that there were guards in the museum and Ermal didn’t know the rules of the museum by heart but he was pretty sure that head curator or not he wasn’t allowed to make out with a man in a room at night. The needed to hide, now. Ermal grabbed Fabrizio’s hand and pulled him with him in a dark corner where they shouldn’t be seen. It was small and they were close and Ermal probably shouldn’t feel as excited as he was right now. Fabrizio, probably high on adrenaline, giggled slightly. Ermal pressed a finger against Fabrizio’s lips. They had to stay silent! But Fabrizio’s silent giggling was contagious and Ermal had to hold back a giggle. Fabrizio pressed his finger against Ermal’s lips as well and they stayed here trying to not laugh too hard so they wouldn’t get caught.  They waited for the guard to leave the room to get out of the corner. Fabrizio kissed him on more time.

 

“We should leave I think.”

 

“Sadly you’re right.”

 

“Sadly yes.”

 

Fabrizio smiled at him and held Eraml’s hand tighter as they rushed to make their way out. They had to hide once more and this time they managed to not giggle, at least not too hard. Once they were outside they burst into laughter.

 

“God, you should have seen your face when we heard the footsteps!”

 

“You idiot, we nearly got caught with your laughter!”

 

Soon they were calmed down and, after locking the door of course, quickly left, going back to the street where their car was parked. Ermal accompanied Fabrizio back to his car and they kissed a few more times, neither of them wanting to go. Even more than before because now they had kissed and, at least for Ermal, they wanted to do it again and again. God Ermal felt like a horny teenager. Fabrizio caressed his cheek before kissing it.

 

“Thank you for tonight Ermal, it was amazing, especially the museum part. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

 

“Thank _you_ for making it so amazing. I count on it! Goodnight Fabrizio.”

 

“Goodnight Ermal.”

 

They kissed one last time before Fabrizio entered his car and after waving at Ermal drove away. Ermal went to his own car and didn’t drive immediately. He stayed sat, all giggly, in his car. He felt like a teen with his first crush, and honestly? He kind of love it. He had a fantastic date with Fabrizio, he fulfilled one of his fantasy and Fabrizio said that he was going to call him tomorrow. He wouldn’t get any sleep tonight, he was too excited.

 

When he arrived at home he was welcomed by Andrea waiting for him in the kitchen. Andrea looked at him from head to toes before smiling and turning to his phone he was holding.

 

“It went _very_ well if you see what I mean…”  
  
Ermal blushed, Andrea turned the screen to him and he saw Agata, Dino, and Claudio in facetime cheering. They asked for details but didn’t get any. Ermal wasn’t able to give details, he just repeated that it was amazing with a “dreamy look” on his face according to Claudio. He went to bed and laid there, unable to sleep, with a stupid lovestruck smile. He took his phone and wrote a quick text to Fabrizio.

 

“Thank you again for this wonderful evening, I had an amazing time.”

 

The answer came quickly, surprising Ermal.

 

“I had an amazing time as well, I hope I will see you soon <3”

 

A heart. Oh God, Fabrizio put a heart in his text and Ermal was truly acting like a stupid teenager. Eventually, after hours of giggling and replaying the events of tonight, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter in the comments, it would really mean a lot to me.


	12. Why you shouldn't make out in a museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal makes the unpleasant discovery that making out in a museum isn't always a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I feel like it's been such a long time since I last updated even tho it's probably even 2 weeks or so. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

The next morning Ermal woke up happier than usual. Yesterday he had a wonderful date. He restrained from squealing like a teenage girl. He kept thinking about last night when he prepared himself for work, Fabrizio’s smile, them holding hands, Fabrizio speaking English, their kisses. Everything has been perfect. Andrea made fun of him for having a “lovestruck” face. But he couldn’t help it, he was…well he didn’t know if he could say in love yet, but he really, really liked Fabrizio.

 

When he arrived at the museum his smiled fluttered slightly when he saw three of their guards talking with the receptionists, and therefore with Agata. Oh, God. Please no. They all turned to him and suddenly it hit him. The CCTV cameras. There were at least one in each room, filming 24/7. Oh no, no, no. Why has he been so stupid? Now they knew, his private life was known. It was a nightmare. Who in the museum knew? How much did they know? He got to them, trying to act like if it wasn’t chaos in his head.

 

“Hello everyone, what are you doing all gushing? The museum will open soon.”

 

The smiles of his staff didn’t disappear, they increased even. Luigi, one of the guards, laughed, which scared Ermal greatly.

 

“Sir, if I may I want to say that you and your boyfriend make a beautiful couple.”

 

Ermal went pale, whiter than usual. Oh no. Fabrizio wasn’t his boyfriend. They weren’t…Not yet. Oh God, no. He looked at them, he probably looked terrified, but he was. He didn’t want to have his private life exposed like that. But then again if he didn’t want it to spread he shouldn’t have made out with someone in the museum. He was so stupid, just because of some stupid fantasy he made a stupid decision. They kept looking at him with those smiles Ermal didn’t like at all. He couldn’t breathe. He heard a faint “Ermal are you okay?”, maybe it was Agata, maybe Roby, maybe it was just his imagination, he didn’t know, he didn’t care. He left, rushing to the elevator, to his office. In the elevator, he saw one of the cleaning ladies. She looked at him with the same smile as the others at the reception. God she knew. Everyone in this damn museum knew. He grew paler. He woke up so happy but now his joy was far gone.

 

He nearly ran to his office, slamming the door behind him. He opened the window, he needed air. He couldn’t think properly. What was going on? How could have this happen? Well, he knew how, but how could have it gone so bad? He didn’t want to leave his office ever again. It was a coward move but he didn’t want to see those smiles. He was sure they weren’t mean, mocking smiles, well for the most part, but he didn’t like them, not at all. And it wasn’t the same dislike than when Agata or Andrea smiled like that. When it was them he seemly didn’t like it, now he was scared. Scared of how they would look and treat him. What if his authority was destroyed? Who would respect someone who was caught making out in his workplace on camera? And with a man even more. He sat his desk, his face in his hands. He wanted to cry.

 

He heard his phone ringing. He didn’t want to talk, to anyone. He looked at the caller ID anyway, it might be important. It was Fabrizio. Of course, he told him that he would call him. Ermal wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to him. No, it wasn’t fair to take it out on him, Fabrizio wasn’t guilty at all, it was Ermal who took him to the room. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

His voice was weaker than usual. He hoped Fabrizio wouldn’t notice it, he didn’t want to worry him.

 

“Ermal? Hi, it’s Fabrizio. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine-“

 

His voice broke before he could ask how Fabrizio was. He wasn’t fine at all. And of course, Fabrizio noticed it.

 

“Ermal are you okay? You sound sad. Did something happen?”

 

Ermal wanted to say everything was fine, that he didn’t need to worry but he couldn’t speak.  God this whole thing was really affecting him. Why did he have to be like this? He wanted his grandmother, now. He wanted to be in her arms and to listen to her singing lullabies, like when he was little. But she was in Albania, all the way across the sea, and couldn’t go to her. He wanted Fabrizio to be here, to hug him. It was probably another terrible decision, but he didn’t care anymore.

 

“Can you come to the museum, please? I’m in my office, please Fabrizio.”

 

And now he sounded pathetic. How great.

 

“Yes, of course, I’ll be there in 15 minutes, maybe more.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He hung up and waited in his office, in silence. He had work to do, he knew that. He was only working the morning so he should get at least some work done. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t concentrate on anything right now, except that his staff knew and maybe even saw him making out with a man in a room he wasn’t supposed to be at a time he wasn’t supposed to be. He heard a knock at the door but ignored it. It was too early for it to be Fabrizio and he didn’t want to talk to anyone besides him.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Ermal picked up the phone Fabrizio sensed that something was wrong with him. He didn’t sound like himself and it worried Fabrizio. What could have happened so soon between their date and this morning? Ermal wasn’t regretting their date, right? No, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked him to come. He sounded so weak by the phone, Fabrizio couldn’t stop thinking about it as he drove as fast as he could to the museum.

 

When he arrived, he felt the eyes of the receptionists on him and saw Agata waved at him and muttering something to her colleagues. They all smiled at him and it sent a chill down Fabrizio’s spine. What was with those smiles? It made him feel uncomfortable. He asked Agata where Ermal’s office was and their smiles only grew. Fabrizio gulped and played with his bracelet, not feeling at ease at all right now. He followed Agata through the hallways, feeling less and less secure every time they saw someone who looked at him in a weird way. Why were they all looking at him like that? Was this why Ermal wasn’t feeling good?  

 

Agata left him in front of Ermal’s office door and Fabrizio knocked. No answer. It was weird, Fabrizio frowned. He knocked again, this time louder.

 

“Ermal? It’s me, Fabrizio. Can I come in?”

 

The door opened to Ermal who seemed exhausted, way paler than usual and with slightly red eyes. It worried Fabrizio even more, what was going on? He came in, Ermal closing the door behind him. He opened his arms, Ermal looked like he could really use a hug right now. Ermal immediately went in his arms, hiding his face in Fabrizio’s neck. Fabrizio brushed his back softly and kissed the spot between his ear and his neck. He didn’t know what happened, but he hoped he could help Ermal.

 

* * *

 

 

Ermal felt good in Fabrizio’s arms, safer. He buried his face in Fabrizio’s neck, breathed his scent deeply. It wasn’t a good smell per se, a mix of cold smoke and a lot of perfume but Ermal loved it. His body heat was overwhelming Ermal, it was so warm. Just like he imagined, Fabrizio’s hugs were amazing and took him back to his grandma’s house in Fier. He couldn’t explain why or how but when he was like this he felt like he was back in front of the fireplace at his grandma’s, drinking hot milk, his grandmother knitting and singing in Albanian softly on the couch. After a long moment in silence, Ermal nearly fell asleep, he felt so good right now, Fabrizio muttered:

 

“What’s wrong Ermal?”

 

Ermal shook his head, muttering as well.

 

“It was a stupid, stupid mistake.”

 

Fabrizio frowned and pulled away to be face to face with Ermal. He caressed Ermal’s cheek.

 

“What was?”

 

“Last night, it was stupid.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Ermal felt Fabrizio’s hand drop, his cheek felt cold now. And now he fucked things between them, God he shouldn’t have woken up this morning. He grabbed Fabrizio’s hand.

 

“No, no I don’t mean it like that. It wasn’t a mistake at all, I swear I don’t regret a thing. Well, I do but I don’t regret the kisses. Not at all.”

 

Ermal blushed slightly, he didn’t mean to say it like that. Fabrizio sighed in relief and his hand was back on Ermal’s cheek. When he spoke, his voice was so soft and relaxing.

 

“Then what was a mistake?”

 

“The museum, we shouldn’t have come to the museum. There were cameras, I totally forgot that, but we’ve been filmed. And now everyone in the staff knows and it’s horrible.”

 

Fabrizio hugged him tight and kissed his neck, brushing his back. They fell silent again. Ermal smiled in their embrace, he never wanted to leave. After a while Fabrizio pulled back and caressed Ermal’s hair, pressing a soft kiss on Ermal’s forehead.

 

“You need to get out of here for a moment, it’s not good to stay locked here. Why not go for a walk outside?”

 

“You’ll come with me?”

 

Fabrizio chuckled and kissed his cheek. Ermal loved when he did that, it was so soft it made his heart melt.

 

“Of course, I’ll come silly.”

 

Ermal nodded and stood up. He was right, fresh air will do him good. They left the building, Ermal not meeting the eye of any employee they saw. He noticed a guy’s wide eyes when he saw Ermal and Fabrizio together. Asking Fabrizio to come here has been a mistake, it would only encourage the gossip but at the same time, he didn’t regret it. He was too happy to have Fabrizio with him to care. And maybe they will end up having the Talk, maybe they will become a couple. But for now, he just wanted to enjoy their time together, the weather was beautiful, and Fabrizio was holding his hand as they were walking.

 

Fabrizio was doing most of the talking, telling him about a call he received this morning from a client. He complained that the client called at 8 am and he was lucky that Fabrizio came in the studio earlier than usual because normally he wasn’t there at 8 am and the reception was closed.

 

“The reception? Do you have a secretary? It’s weird, I never saw her.”

 

“No, I am all on my own. Usually, I don’t take calls before 9 am, it’s said on my web site, people are so rude sometimes.”

 

Ermal agreed with him, people really were. One day, he was still a simple tour guide back then, a woman spent the whole tour criticizing everything, the paintings, the museum, Ermal, everything. And all the people leaving their trash in the rooms, it was simply disgusting. They shared a few anecdotes about rude clients or visitors, laughing at some of the stories which were just too wild to be true.

 

“I swear, I left for what, two minutes, and when I come back they were making out on a table of the studio. I still can’t believe it.”

 

Ermal laughed but soon his laughter faded. Making out. Like them. God. Fabrizio noticed his mood swift and hugged him. He pressed a soft kiss on Ermal’s lips and apologized, he didn’t mean to make him think of this whole “all your staff knows that we made out” thing. Ermal smiled weakly at him and they continued to walk in silence. Once they arrived at the Piazza Della Republica. Fabrizio suggested that they had ice cream and sat somewhere, just to enjoy the sun. It was a bit early for ice cream but Ermal didn’t complain. They found a bench and sat there to eat their ice creams, still holding hands. Ermal felt better now. Fabrizio has been right, fresh air did him good, especially when in such good company. Fabrizio rested his head on Ermal’s shoulder with a sigh. Ermal turned his head, smiling when he saw that Fabrizio closed his eyes. He pressed a kiss on Fabrizio’s head and rested his head on Fabrizio’s. He didn’t know how much time passed with them just resting on this bench, Fabrizio’s thumb stroking Ermal’s back of the hand from time to time, it felt like hours. He could hear the business of the square full of people even in the morning but like if he was inside a bubble. A silent bubble he and Fabrizio shared. They didn’t need words, silence was fine, and it was so relaxing to not feel the need to constantly have something to say. Eventually, Fabrizio talked.

 

“Ermal?”

 

He hummed as an answer, not wanting to talk.

 

“What are we?”

 

Ermal opened his eyes and straightened up. Here it was, the Talk. He had little doubt how it will end so he kissed Fabrizio.

 

“Well I, for one, would love to be your boyfriend.”

 

Fabrizio smiled brightly and kissed him as well.

 

“I would love to be your boyfriend too.”

 

They shared a sweet kiss before breaking into laughter. It felt like they were teens asking each other out. And it felt amazing. He had a boyfriend and what a boyfriend. Fabrizio Mobrici, a great art renovator and an even greater man. They kissed again, it was just such a nice sensation, before going back to their previous position. They were stopped when Fabrizio’s phone rang, making both of them groan. Ermal has been close to falling asleep. Fabrizio gasped when he saw what time it was and walked away to answer the call. Ermal checked his phone, he had several texts from Agata asking where he was and when he planned to come back. God, it was 11 am, they stayed outside for nearly two hours, how?  He lost the track of time. He sighed, he should go back to the museum, even if it was just for an hour, his work ending at noon today. Fabrizio came back to him, apologizing because he had to go, an appointment with a client that has been moved and was beginning soon. Ermal told him that it was okay, he had to go back as well. Sadly, Fabrizio’s car wasn’t far away from the square, so they didn’t walk back together. They kissed a few more times before saying goodbye.

 

When he came back to the museum he was smiling and feeling lighter than before. He couldn’t see it, but he felt like he was less pale too. How could he not? He had a boyfriend and had a great time with him. He ignored the receptionists and the staff members he saw on his way to his office, it was rude, but he didn’t want to get his mood ruined again. He managed to get some work done until he heard someone knock at his door. He sighed. He had to face people one day or another so he better act like an adult. He told the person to come in and was surprised to see the three guards from earlier, a good part of the receptionists and a few other staff members. Weirdly the first thing that came to his mind was “who was at the reception now?” Agata cleared her throat and stepped forward.

 

“Um, Ermal? We wanted to apologize from the way we acted earlier, it wasn’t correct at all. It’s your private life and we kept gossiping about it, making you feel uncomfortable. We can’t undo it but we can't talk about it again, I swear. We’re very sorry.”

 

The small crowd behind he nodded and muttered in agreement. Ermal looked at them with wide eyes. What? He didn’t expect that. He didn’t expect things to go better that easily. Ut eh didn’t mind, he was relieved.

 

“Apologies accepted. I also apologize for…Well…Doing inappropriate things in the museum. Now, if everything is good can you please all go back to work? We have visitors.”

 

They all left, thanking Ermal one last time. Once the door was closed Ermal texted Fabrizio to tall him about the good news. He laid back in his chair, smiling. Damn, this morning has been such a rollercoaster.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, please leave me a comment, it's always very rewarding


	13. Netflix and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio invites Ermal over for some Netflix and chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, long time no see! Warning, there is smut in this chapter so if you don't like it you might want to skip it (even if it's long oopsie)

After his entire staff discovered that he made out with a man, and was now dating the said man, things went back to normal. Nobody teased him again, except when he went to see Fabrizio working or asked Fabrizio to come to see a painting which could use a serious cleaning, he received some teasing about his boyfriend being here or having a good time with his boyfriend. But it was harmless so Ermal didn’t mind. He and Fabrizio tried to see each other often, Fabrizio even came back two times to visit the museum with Anita and Libero. Sadly, Ermal hasn’t been able to give them a tour, much to his and Anita’s disappointment. He loved spending time with Fabrizio, and sometimes the children as well, it was always easy and felt very natural. It was comfortable to go for a walk with Fabrizio even when they didn’t talk. It has been years since Ermal felt that good around someone who wasn’t an old friend or his family, and even longer since he felt that in a relationship. 

 

One evening Ermal was texting Fabrizio, waiting for Andrea to cook dinner. It all began with a meme Fabrizio found on the Internet and they somehow ended up saying that it would be nice to see each other, as a date, their walks and moments together weren’t really dates for them. Ermal asked him if he had any idea what they could do. He hadn’t been prepared for Fabrizio’s answer.

 

 **From:** Bizio

Maybe we could Netflix and chill?

 

Ermal froze. Netflix and chill. Fabrizio wanted him to come over and have sex with him. That’s…Not really how Ermal pictured their first time going but he didn’t mind at all. But still. Fabrizio suggested that they Netflix and chill. He ran to the kitchen and screamed at Andrea who was busy cutting vegetables.

 

“He wants to Netflix and chill!”

 

“What? Who? What do you mean? Can you please not come and shout when I’m holding a knife?”

 

He explained the situation to his roommate who seemed unimpressed at all. Andrea even had the audacity to raise an eyebrow and say “and?” Ermal was going to have sex, with Fabrizio, that wasn’t anything to him! But apparently, it was to Andrea who shrugged and went back to cutting his vegetables. God, he was useless. Worst friend ever. But maybe he was right and Ermal was overreacting? It’s just that it has been a long time since he has been in a relationship and he felt so excited about everything. He answered Fabrizio that he would love to and asked when they should do it. He couldn’t wait for it, for them finally taking things the next level.

 

On Saturday he stood in front of Fabrizio’s house, growing stressed. Well not stressed in a bad way, in a good way. He checked his hair and his outfit one last time with his phone camera. He had to change fast because usually, his work ended at noon, but he had to stay later to finish something, meaning he had to rush to dress and Rome’s traffic… well, it didn’t need more explanations. He somehow managed to be at Fabrizio's house at 5 pm as planned. He rang the bell and took a deep breath when he heard the keys being turned. Fabrizio opened the door with a big smile and kissed Ermal softly. Well, that was a very good start.

 

“Hi, Ermal! Come in, make yourself comfortable.”

 

Ermal followed him to the living room where a blanket was laid on the couch and snacks were on the table. Food. Nice. A man after his heart. He looked around and saw a lot of pictures and paintings placed everywhere in the room. The art styles were all very different and when he asked Fabrizio about it Fabrizio told him, with great pride, that it was his sister’s and Giada’s paintings. Ermal pointed at some smaller drawings and paintings.

 

“And those ones?”

 

Fabrizio turned red and looked away. Were they his? Was Fabrizio painting? Dear god, did he have a single flaw? Yes, he did. His fashion sense was a big one.

 

“It’s uh…They are mines. I paint sometimes, to train for retouching and also because it’s fun. I’m not as good as Giada or Romina but it’s okay.”

 

“They are very good Bizio!”

 

Fabrizio smiled shyly and kissed Ermal’s cheek before turning to the TV, the back of his neck red. Ermal smiled fondly, he was adorable. He took off his shoes and sat on the couch, Fabrizio was sitting on the floor with his laptop on his lap, his laptop connected to the TV and Netflix already. While Ermal was making himself comfortable Fabrizio was suggesting movies and series. When he suggested X-Files Ermal admitted that he never watched it before. Fabrizio gasped and decided that they were going to watch this. Fabrizio pressed play and came to the couch, sitting next to Ermal, who rested his head on his shoulder. He moved slightly and breathed in deeply, smiling when he smelled Fabrizio’s scent, a mix of smoke, a lot of perfume and aftershave. It was a weird mix but Ermal loved it and maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t had sex in a long time but he moved and put his head in Fabrizio’s neck so he could get more of his smell. He felt the vibrations of Fabrizio’s chuckle in his body and sighed when Fabrizio kissed his forehead before going back to the episode.

 

The first episode was over, they were half-way through the second one, and they still didn’t do anything which frustrated Ermal a little. He wanted to touch Fabrizio who didn’t seem to initiate anything. He couldn’t understand why, Fabrizio was the one who invited him after all. Maybe he was just shy? No, he thought of the moment they had at the museum. Fabrizio wasn’t shy, he was sure about that. Apparently, he would be the one who would have to begin, so Ermal got closer to Fabrizio and put his hand on Fabrizio’s thigh. Fabrizio’s arm went around Ermal’s shoulders. Ermal took it as an invitation and he kissed Fabrizio’s jaw and went down to his neck, Fabrizio’s smell filling his senses again. He felt Fabrizio jump, maybe he began too early? They have been here for nearly one hour now, Ermal was growing impatient. He slid his hand on Fabrizio’s inner thigh and caressed it lightly while kissing his neck, going lower to Fabrizio’ collarbone. But Fabrizio didn’t react. He didn’t kiss him, he didn’t move at all. What? Ermal looked at him and saw that his attention seemed fully into the episode, and not at all on Ermal. He didn’t seem to care about the “chill” part of Netflix and Chill. Ermal tried to turn Fabrizio’s head to kiss him but Fabrizio only kissed him softly before turning his head back and continued to watch the episode. He seemed as fascinated by aliens as Mulder. Which was funny because Ermal rolled his eyes and sighed in perfect synchronization with Scully. He moved away from Fabrizio, sulking like a child. If his boyfriend didn’t want to do anything very well then. Ermal wouldn’t do _anything_. He sat next to Fabrizio, his back straight and not touching him anymore. He couldn’t understand why Fabrizio invited for Netflix and Chill if he didn’t want to chill. It made no sense and only frustrated Ermal who wanted to make out and have sex with Fabrizio. Fabrizio noticed that something was wrong with his boyfriend and paused the episode.

 

“Ermal is everything okay? You don’t like the series? Did I do something?”

 

Did he do something? The problem was what he didn’t do. And if he liked the series? But he didn’t care for it! He mumbled something, not looking at Fabrizio. He was acting like a child, he knew that, but he didn’t care. Fabrizio asked him to repeat and Ermal mumbled more before turning to Fabrizio, still pouting.

 

“I don’t care about the series. The problem is that you’re more Netflix than chill and I don’t understand why you invited me to Netflix and chill if you don’t intend to chill.”

 

Fabrizio looked at him confused before taking Ermal into his arms. It was an improvement. But Ermal wanted more. Fabrizio caressed his hair and kissed his cheek. Ermal hummed, trying to hide a smile. That was better. But if he could just kiss lower… Sadly he didn’t.

 

“I’m sorry Ermal, I just really love X-Files and I know I can get too much into it. But if you wanted more cuddles you could have just asked me.”

 

Cuddles? What? He didn’t want cuddles, he had nothing against it of course but that’s not what he wanted. Suddenly it hit him. Oh God, Ermal began to understand. He moved to face Fabrizio.

 

“Bizio, what do you think Netflix and chill is?”

 

Fabrizio looked down, blushing slightly as if he wasn’t so sure now. Apparently, Ermal was right, Fabrizio didn’t know what Netflix and chill was.

 

“You watch series or movies on Netflix and cuddle?”

 

Ermal couldn’t even be mad at him, he was too cute. He seemed embarrassed to have misunderstood the whole point of Netflix and chill. And to know that his boyfriend invited him over just so they could cuddle while watching one of his favorite series was truly adorable. He took Fabrizio’s hands and kissed him softly.

 

“It’s not what Netflix and chill is Bizio. The point is to make out and eventually have sex.”

 

Fabrizio let out a soft “oh” and then frowned.

 

“But what about the series?”

 

“It’s uh…It’s an excuse. We don’t care about it.”

 

Fabrizio frowned even more and muttered that it made no sense. Ermal had to hold his laughter back. Fabrizio had a good point. It was stupid. He caressed Fabrizio’s cheek, Fabrizio who looked truly confused about the whole Netflix and chill thing. Ermal was melting.

 

“So…You wanted to make out?”

 

This time Ermal laughed and nodded. Fabrizio was beginning to get it. Hopefully, he would act about it. Ermal just hoped he wouldn’t force himself to make out with him just to please him.

 

“Yes, I think I made that pretty clear already. But if you only want to cuddle it’s more than fine by me.”

 

“No. I want to make out.”

 

Fabrizio’s cheeks were pink and Ermal’s throat dry. Oh, God. It probably shouldn’t have this effect on him, but it did. It wasn’t every day that people told him that they wanted to make out with him, especially people like Fabrizio.  But it shouldn’t surprise him, Fabrizio already made out with him after all. Before he would think more about it, Fabrizio was kissing him deeply, pulling Ermal closer by grabbing his shirt. Well, that escalated quickly. They went from cute cuddles to deep kisses really fast. And Ermal wasn’t complaining even a little bit. He kissed Fabrizio back with the same enthusiasm, putting his arms around Fabrizio’s neck, his hands founding his way in Fabrizio’s messy hair. He made a low sound when Fabrizio grabbed his hips and moved him closer to him. Now Ermal was nearly sitting on Fabrizio’s lap, kissing him desperately. They had to break the kiss for air and Ermal laughed, resting his forehead against Fabrizio’s.

 

“Now that’s Netflix and chill.”

 

“That’s better than movie and cuddles.”

 

That was up to debate but right now Ermal agreed with him and settled himself properly on Fabrizio’s lap and smiled smugly when he saw Fabrizio’s pupils blown. He leaned to kiss Fabrizio softly this time, contrasting with Fabrizio’s hands under his shirt, caressing his skin. They shared a few tender kisses before Fabrizio pressed a trail of sweet kisses down to Ermal’s neck. It reminded Ermal of the museum, again, and this time no one would stop them. He felt Fabrizio’s beard scratching the skin between his neck and collarbone as he was kissing Ermal’s neck, slightly biting it. Ermal let out a soft moan, he loved the sensation of the beard scratching his skin and couldn’t get enough of it. His moan turned into a gasp when Fabrizio sucked on his Adam’s apple. Oh wow. His pants were getting tighter and he pushed his hips forward, unconsciously, rubbing his crotch against Fabrizio’s leg. He looked down at Fabrizio who was still kissing his neck, sometimes going lower to his collarbone, but his eyes were focused on his boyfriend's chest. His shirt was opened enough so Ermal could see the beginning of his pectoral and his tattoo. He licked his lips and pulled Fabrizio’s hair to pull him away. Fabrizio looked at him in surprise and seemed even more confused when Ermal climbed off his lap.

 

“Ermal? Did you change your mind? You don’t want to anymore?”

 

Ermal shook his head and placed himself between Fabrizio’s legs, Fabrizio’s eyes going wide.

 

“No, no don’t worry, I want this. But now it’s your turn.”

 

“My turn? Oh!”

 

Fabrizio gasped when Ermal kissed his tattoo and licked it. He looked up at Fabrizio whose cheeks were getting redder. His smile grew as he opened Fabrizio’s shirt, giving him more access to the chest, and kissed all the skin he could find. He reached Fabrizio’s nipple and immediately Fabrizio moaned and grabbed his hair. Oh? Was it a sensitive spot for Fabrizio? He licked it tentatively and was rewarded by a long moan. Oh. Ermal smiled, that was a very interesting fact. He pushed the fabric away and kissed Fabrizio’s nipple again, teasing the other with his fingers. Fabrizio was moaning loud, louder than Ermal expected, and was tugging on his curls. Ermal continued to tease his boyfriend, biting, sucking and slightly pinching his nipples. When he felt Fabrizio’s, hips rise against his torso he moved lower, kissing as much skin as he could, he put his hand on Fabrizio’s crotch, palping him through the fabric of his trousers. Once his mouth reached Fabrizio’s pants he began to undo his belt, but he was stopped by Fabrizio. He looked at him surprised but was relieved when Fabrizio suggested that they moved to the bedroom. They clumsily went upstairs to Fabrizio’s bedroom, not stopping kissing and touching each other. When they entered the room, Fabrizio pushed Ermal on the bed and kissed him deeply.

 

Fabrizio took off his shirt fully and put his pants down, Ermal gulped. He was so handsome he felt a bit insecure again. He wasn’t that tan or hunk. He fidgeted a little bit but took off his shirt, as well as his trousers, before laying down the bed looking at Fabrizio’s face, trying to analyze his reaction. To Ermal’s surprise, Fabrizio’s aura changed, his eyes ran on Ermal’s body, more focused than before. When he delicately placed his hands on Ermal’s sides and softly caressed the skin, moving his hands all over Ermal’s torso in most careful and delicate, that’s when Ermal realized that Fabrizio was looking at him like he looked at the canvas he had to renovate. He was treating him like some masterpiece. It made Ermal gasp and his dick twitched. His hands grabbed the sheet and he let out a high-pitched moan when Fabrizio caressed his neck with the tip of his fingers before trailing them down to Ermal’s stomach, teasing the border of his pants. Ermal was slightly shaking now. Fabrizio’s hands were calloused against his skin and his face looked so serious, so concentrated on Ermal, on Ermal’s body. Eventually, Fabrizio seemed to notice that the "masterpiece" he was examining wasn't a canvas but a very human and horny boyfriend and kissed Ermal softly, stopping his examination. Ermal would lie if he said he wasn't at least a little disappointed. He liked feeling beautiful and Fabrizio touching him.

 

"Sorry Erm, I can't help it, when I'm in front of a work of art I have to admire it. Especially when it's that magnificent."

 

That bastard. Ermal turned bright red, not expecting that at all. Fabrizio laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. His hands were now on Ermal's hips, still teasing the waistband of Ermal's underwear and he seemed to enjoy the sight of Ermal fidgeting under him. Fabrizio finally took pity on him and pulled his underwear down. Ermal noticed with pride that his pupils blown when he saw him naked. Fabrizio kissed his way down to Ermal's chest where he spent time kissing and licking his nipples before going lower, leaving a trail of soft kisses, to Ermal's crotch. He looked up at Ermal who nodded like crazy, his hand tight around the sheet in expectation, and went a bit lower again, to Ermal's thighs. Ermal threw his head back in a moan when Fabrizio bitted his inner thigh. It was a very sensitive zone for him and the foreplay, as well as Fabrizio's beard scratching his skin, weren't helping at all.

 

He continued to kiss the skin while his right hand slid up to Ermal's dick, caressing it softly with his fingertips. Ermal gasped and moaned. God, it felt so good. The caresses turned into full strokes, the kisses into bits and Ermal into a mess. His moans were filling the room and yet it wasn't enough. He needed more. He tugged on Fabrizio's hair to make him straighten up, which Fabrizio did.

 

"Is everything okay Ermal?"

 

God, he was a sweetheart. He seemed truly worried that something was wrong. How could he even think something that? Didn't he hear Ermal? Ermal shook his head and kissed Fabrizio.

 

"I want more Bizio. Please."

 

"Oh."

 

Fabrizio smile grew and he kissed Ermal quickly before searching in his bedside for condom and lube. He threw them next to Ermal and kissed Ermal again. Their kiss quickly deepened and Ermal raised his hips against Fabrizio's to remind him what he wanted. Fabrizio made a low sound when Ermal's dick rubbed against his. He took off his underwear and put lube on his fingers.

 

"How long has it been since you last did it?"

 

Ermal turned red. It has been a very long time since he had proper sex with a man, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Fabrizio this. He cleared his throat, looking away. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of, but some part of his brain seemed to think that it was embarrassing.

 

"A long time. Very long."

 

"Don't worry, for me too. I'll be as gentle as possible, tell me if it hurts."

 

Always so sweet. Ermal loved how nice Fabrizio was. He nodded and took a deep breath when Fabrizio's finger teased his hole before slowly entering it. He winced in pain. He forgot how much it hurt. Fabrizio immediately kissed him and caressed his hair, muttering a small "sorry". He tried to conceal the pain and discomfort he was feeling to concentrate on Fabrizio's tender kisses and soft caresses, however, he couldn't help grimacing and making pained sounds. But eventually, with a lot of patience and soft kisses all over his face, Ermal got used to the finger inside him. He even sighed in pleasure when Fabrizio moved it slightly. The preparation took a very long time but by the end of it, Ermal was moaning loudly. Fabrizio hurried to put the condom and lube on and slowly pushed into him. Ermal hissed a little at first but it turned into a moan soon after. Fabrizio paused so Ermal could get used to him and let out a groan, hiding his face inside Ermal's neck. Ermal caressed his back.

 

"Bizio?"

 

"F-fuck, you're so tight."

 

His voice was a bit deeper than usual and it made Ermal smile and shiver. He loved that voice. He kissed Fabrizio's head and caressed his back again before telling Fabrizio to move. Fabrizio took his hand and intervened their fingers before slowly moving out and pushing back in soon after. Ermal let out a strangled moan. Fabrizio began to move slightly faster and Ermal grabbed the sheet again, holding Fabrizio's hand tighter.

 

"Oh, God."

 

Fabrizio laughed and winked at him.

 

"Why thank you, I've been told I was good but never that fast or like that."

 

Ermal punched his shoulder softly, laughing as well. He passed his arm around Fabrizio's shoulder to bring him closer and kissed him again. He moaned into the kiss when Fabrizio accidentally went deeper in him. It hurt a little, but he didn't care at all. He kind of liked it even.

 

"Do that again."

 

Fabrizio thrust into him again, deep like Ermal told him to, and was rewarded by a long high-pitched moan. He took it as an invitation to go faster so he picked up a faster pace. Ermal moaned louder than before and let go of Fabrizio's hand to grab his shoulders. Their moans and groans filled the room as Fabrizio kept a fast pace and Ermal was scratching Fabrizio's back, trying to find something to ground him. Fabrizio's hands which were resting on his hips moved to Ermal's back and he pushed him closer to him, like this they were hugging. Ermal's face was buried into Fabrizio's neck and he moved it so he could bite Fabrizio's shoulder when he thrust particularly hard. This position also involved Fabrizio's mouth being right next to Ermal's ear, his heavy breathing and groans filling his mind.

 

It didn't take long after that for Ermal to cum in a scream, letting himself fall back on the mattress, out of breath. Oh dear. That was the best sex he had in a very long time, not that he had much to compare it to. He kept moaning softly when Fabrizio didn't stop moving in him, not done yet, but he joined him soon after and, after throwing away the condom, he laid next to Ermal, also breathless. Ermal lifted up one of Fabrizio’s arm so he could snuggle against his side, resting his head on Fabrizio’s chest. He pressed a kiss on his collarbone and felt a hand in his hair, playing with his curls. He hummed while dozing off, barely registering the blanket being put on him.

 

The next morning, he woke up before Fabrizio and stared at his sleeping face. His muscles were relaxed, his hair crazier than usual and small snores were coming out of his slightly parted lips. Ermal moved even closer to him and chuckled when Fabrizio held him tighter. He raised his hand and caressed Fabrizio’s face and beard, it made Fabrizio frown and fidget a bit so Ermal stopped and turned to look around the room, he didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings last night. Just like the rest of the house, the bedroom was very simple with white walls and pictures as well as paintings everywhere. And their clothes on the floor. Ermal’s cheeks got slightly pinker and he looked away. He noticed an unfinished painting laying on the floor with paint, water, and brushes around it. Apparently, Fabrizio has been working on it in bed. He looked down to Fabrizio’s arm around his stomach, full of tattoos. It gave him an idea. He moved to grab a soft brush, whining when he felt the cold on his skin, contrasting with Fabrizio’s warm body. He quickly settled back in Fabrizio’s arms and began to trace one of the tattoos on Fabrizio’s forearm, the clock one, with it. He was pretending to be an artist, pretending he was painting art on Fabrizio’s body. Once he was done with this one he moved higher to the ugly shallow. This one he just brushed it like if he wanted to hide it under a layer of black paint. He continued to move like this, “painting” all the tattoos he had access to. He had reached the cross on his chest when Fabrizio woke up, frowning but smiling.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Ermal didn’t look at him, too focused on the tattoo.

 

“Art.”

 

Fabrizio chuckled and Ermal felt the low sound under his hand, as well as the vibration, of Fabrizio’s laugh.

 

“It tickles.”

 

Ermal felt Fabri’s hand caressing his back and a tender kiss pressed on his forehead. He finally looked up and kissed Fabrizio softly. Fabrizio tried to kiss him again but Ermal turned away from him and grabbed the arm he didn’t “paint” yet. Ignoring Fabrizio, he brushed the skin, marveling about the beautiful tattoos. And as beautiful biceps. After a few minutes, he reached Fabrizio’s hand. He was now laying against Fabrizio’s chest, holding his hand. Fabrizio’s face was buried in his curls and his free hand was caressing Ermal’s stomach. Eventually, Ermal put the brush away and turned his head to kiss Fabrizio’s cheek. He felt good right now, calmer than ever between Fabrizio’s arms. They stayed silent for a long time, cuddling. Suddenly Fabrizio gasped. Ermal looked at him surprised.

 

“We didn’t finish X-Files!”

 

Ermal sighed and shook his head. Jesus. He was about to say that it didn’t matter but Fabrizio was already pushing him away and leaving the bed. He made an offended sound. Not only did Fabrizio deprived him of his warmness, but he also did it for a series. Not even the sight of Fabrizio naked could fix that. Especially when Fabrizio put on underwear. Ermal did not agree with this. Grumbling he got up as well to put on his boxers before going back under the blanket, sulking like a kid. Fabrizio came back with his laptop and just when Ermal thought they could go back to cuddling Fabrizio left again. He was still mumbling about horrible boyfriends who didn’t cuddle their boyfriends when his boyfriend came back with a trail of food. Okay, he was forgiven. He settled the trail down on the bed and sat behind Ermal. Finally. He pressed play and they watched X-Files while eating breakfast, careful to not get crumbles everywhere. Once they were done they put the trail away and went back to cuddling, still watching the series. At least Fabrizio was watching it, Ermal wasn’t really paying attention, already dozing back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought of it in the comments, it would really mean a lot to me.


	14. A lovely day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their Netflix and chill date Fabrizio and Ermal spend a lovely day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter full of fluff and sweetness, I hope you will like it.

Ermal was woken up by Fabrizio caressing his hair. He took a moment to understand where he was. What was going on? He opened his eyes and saw Fabrizio smiling at him. Everything came back to him, the Netflix and chill, their first time, very nice memory, them watching X-Files. Oh yes, right, they had breakfast in bed and cuddled in front of the series. He must have fallen back asleep at some point. And he felt like he was going to go back to sleep again, his eyes closing. He was tired for some reason and Fabrizio was so warm, everything was so warm, and Fabrizio’s hands were caressing his arm and his hair. He hummed and turned to snuggle against Fabrizio. He could get used to this kind of morning. He felt Fabrizio’s laugh before a kiss was pressed on his forehead.

“Ermal, wake up Sleeping Beauty.”

He groaned. He didn’t want to. He wanted to stay like this forever. But he opened his eyes, pouting. He brushed his lips against Fabrizio’s, his arms going around Fabrizio’s waist.

“Nooo…I don’t want to.”

“We’re not going to spend all day in bed.”

“Why not? I can think of a few things that we could do…”

Ermal’s fingers teased the waistband of Fabrizio’s underwear, a flirty smile on his face. Sadly, it didn’t work, Fabrizio only laughed and kissed him again. Ermal ran his hands over Fabrizio’s body anyway, fascinated by the soft skin under him. He reached Fabrizio’s face, caressing his beard, it was a bit rough; then his lips, the man could use a lip balm; the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, showing how much he smiled; and finally, his messy hair, it was so soft. How could such a rough looking guy be so soft inside out? Fabrizio’s hands caressed his back as well and when they reached his lower back Ermal got reminded that he was still naked. It made him a bit uncomfortable, but Fabrizio didn’t seem to mind, quite the contrary.

“You really can’t stop touching me, can you?”

He blushed slightly. Fabrizio was right, Ermal couldn’t help but touch him, but it wasn’t his fault, Fabrizio was so handsome and to think he was _his_. To think that he, and only he, had the right to touch him as much as he wanted to, as long as Fabrizio agreed that he did, it was wonderful and surreal. He didn’t answer and instead rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Fabrizio kissed his nose and looked at him with a tender smile. Oh God. Ermal couldn’t remember the last time he felt so loved.

“I love your nose.”

Ermal looked at him weirdly, he was confused.

“Really? Why?”

He wasn’t used to hearing that, some kids used to make fun of his nose when he was young. He never really liked his nose because of this. Fabrizio shrugged.

“I don’t know. It’s just… Beautiful. It suits your face perfectly.”

Oh. Ermal definitely wasn’t used to hear that. He never heard that his nose suited his face. It felt weird. Fabrizio leaned forward with a dangerous smile and muttered into Ermal’s ear.

“Besides…You know what they say about big noses…”

“Oh!”

Ermal saw Fabrizio’s eyes going south, his smile getting dirtier. Ermal fidgeted, he could feel his cheeks getting warmer. He pinched Fabrizio’s side, frowning. Fabrizio jumped and yelped before laughing loudly. Jesus, his laugh. Ermal had fallen deep for this man. He rolled over and grabbed his underwear laying on the floor and put them on under Fabrizio’s disapproving eyes. He quickly went back under the blanket, between Fabrizio’s arms. It was another thing he loved about Fabrizio, he made him feel safe, whenever he had Fabrizio’s strong arms around his he felt safer than ever, like if nothing could ever happen to him because Fabrizio was here.

Before they knew it, it was already noon and therefore time for lunch. They reluctantly got up and dressed up. Ermal was a bit grumpy, who needed food when you had Fabrizio? But there was something he didn’t think of. Fabrizio cooking. That was also very nice, even if he felt bad for just looking at Fabrizio while his boyfriend was doing all the cooking. He could hear his mom and grandma lecturing him in the back of his head. To his defense, he wasn’t really a great cook and he already had to fight to have the right to set the table, Fabrizio refusing that his guest did anything to help him. So Ermal sat at the table and looked at Fabrizio humming along with the radio as he cooked chicken. It smelled good, he couldn’t wait to taste it. It felt so domestic, Fabrizio cooking them lunch, it felt so natural like it has always been like that. He knew he was getting too ahead of himself, but he wondered if it would be like that for them to live together. Ermal setting the table, Fabrizio cooking, and then doing the dishes together.

Once lunch was ready they sta together and ate in silence, holding hands. It was so nice, this silence. It was comfortable, Ermal didn’t feel the pressure to say something. A song came to radio, an old one, Hurt by Nine-inch nails. He couldn’t help but laugh. Og this song. It came out when he was 15, so many memories. Fabrizio asked him why he was laughing and Ermal had to take time to answer, laughing too much.

“I used to play it all the time on the piano when I was a teen, I think I still know it by heart.”

He said that with a soft smile, thinking back of his 15 years old emo self, playing sad songs on the piano. Why were teenagers’ memories always embarrassing? He noticed that Fabrizio was looking at him weirdly. He raised a non-existent, eyebrow at him.

 “You can play the piano?”

Fabrizio’s tone was curious. Ermal nodded, smiling.

“Yes, I learned when I was younger and never stopped. I’ve always loved music, thanks to my mom. She was a violinist, a very good one. When I was around 4 or 5 I would sit next to her when she was practicing, I could stay there for hours, just looking at her, listening to the beautiful music she was playing. It was fascinating for me, how she could produce those graceful notes just by rubbing a stick against strings. She taught me a little, but I preferred the piano.”

He realized that he was rambling, so he stopped but Fabrizio was looking at him with amazement. Fabrizio moved closer to him, his eyes wide and shiny. He looked like a child, which made Ermal chuckle.

“That’s such a sweet story. You still play?”

“Yes, we have a piano at home. Maybe…Maybe I could play something for you? If you want to of course.”

Why? Why did he suggest that? He was nothing near a professional, he wasn’t bad at the piano but… Why did he propose to play for Fabrizio? But Fabrizio nodded eagerly with a huge smile.

“I would love to!”

And that’s how they found themselves in Ermal’s car, on their way to his apartment. He hoped Andrea wouldn’t be here, but he was probably at home, working on a new song or something. Ermal grew more and more nervous as they arrived at his building. It was the first time he would present Fabrizio as his boyfriend to someone. Of course, Andrea already knew about them but the only time he spoke with Fabrizio hadn’t been ideal, Fabrizio has been rude because he was jealous. It hit Ermal, Fabrizio has been jealous of Andrea. How was he going to react when he would see him again? He could see that Fabrizio was getting nervous as well when Ermal was opening the door. He could understand why. He cleared his throat and stepped into his flat, inviting Fabrizio to follow him.

“I’m home!”

Immediately Andrea appeared, looking at his phone and not at Ermal and his guest.

“I assume you had fun since you come back so late. Was the Netflix and chill great? I hope it was otherwise it would mean that I endured your excitement for nothing.”

Ermal turned bright red. One minute. They have been here for one minute and Andrea already found the way to embarrass him. He had not been that excited to see Fabrizio…Okay, he has been but he didn’t need to say it! Fabrizio cleared his throat, his cheeks pink. Andrea looked up and looked, surprised, at their surprise guest. He seemed to be guilty for a second and then shrugged before greeting Fabrizio.

“Hello, I’m Andrea, Ermal’s roommate, we already met remember? Fabrizio right?”

Fabrizio shook his hand with a polite smile, but he seemed quite embarrassed.

“Yes, I remember, nice to meet you properly. I didn’t realize that you were his roommate at first.”

Andrea frowned and tilted his head in confusion. He couldn’t understand what Fabrizio meant. Until he looked at Ermal, then back at Fabrizio, and finally his face lightened up with comprehension. It was quickly replaced by a disgusted face. If Ermal hadn’t had the same reaction at the thought of him and Andrea as a couple. He shivered just thinking about it. Ew no.

“Oh no, no. No, no, no, no. God no. Don’t tell me you thought that… Oh no. Who in their right mind would want to date _Ermal_?”

“Hum…”

“That’s because you don’t live with him, he’s a nightmare. He has a terrible sleep schedule, always sleeping in, impossible to wake him up. And he is the worst cook ever, it’s prodigious how bad he is. Can you believe that one day he-?”

“Okay we understood, it was nice seeing you Andrea.”

Ermal took Fabrizio by the hand and pulled him into the living room, away from his very embarrassing roommate. God, he hated him. He turned to Fabrizio who had a huge smile on his face. And of course, his boyfriend was happy to learn things like that on him. Traitors, they were both traitors. He gestured him to sit on the couch while he sat in front of the piano. Due to the lack of space in the flat Andrea had his instruments and rehearsed in the living room. He turned and sent a shy smile to Fabrizio, stress growing in his stomach. He had to play well. He took a deep breath and began to play La Luci di Roma, one of Andrea’s songs that helped to write. He really liked this one. Soon he lost himself in the music as always when he played. He didn’t even realize that he was humming as he played. When the song was over he paused for a moment before turning back to Fabrizio, nervous to see his reaction. To his surprise, Fabrizio was looking at him with his mouth forming an “o”, completely amazed. Ermal looked down with a smile. Fabrizio liked it apparently. His boyfriend got up and hugged him.

“Wow, that was amazing! Can you play something else, please? Can you play… how is it called again? Ah yes, With or without you, from U-due.”

“U-due?”

Ermal busted out in laughter. Fabrizio’s English was so bad, his accent was adorable.  Fabrizio pretended to be offended but he couldn’t hide his smile.

“Hey, I’m from Rome okay, I can pronounce it U-due.”

He laughed even harder, tears forming in his eyes.

“No, no you can’t. Oh God, that’s the worst argument I’ve ever heard.”

Fabrizio was now pouting, his arms crossed. Ermal tried to calm down and begin to play but every time he tried he could hear “U-due” in his head and would go back in laughter. Fabrizio joined him by laughing as well and made an effort to pronounce U2 correctly. After a long moment, Ermal dried his tears and began to play, trying to ignore the fact that Fabrizio was sitting on the floor next to him, looking at him like if he was one of the most beautiful things in the world. He would never get used to it. 

Sadly, after a few hours, Fabrizio had to leave, Giada was going to come to his house soon to bring him the children who were going to spend the week with him. They took Ermal’s car so Ermal drove him back. Fabrizio’s hand was resting on his thigh, stroking it lightly with his thumb. It sent shivers down Ermal’s spine, but he stayed focused on the road. They arrived at Fabrizio’s house too soon for Ermal’s taste. Fabrizio kissed him tenderly.

“I had a great time this weekend. I’ll see you soon?”

“I had a great time too, and of course! We could go eat together on Tuesday during my lunch break? I know a very restaurant.”

“I would love that, text me.”

He kissed Fabrizio one last time and waved at him as Fabrizio was entering the house. He stayed there a little longer, sighing. He couldn’t help but smile, even when he came back home and Andrea teased him about his relationship with Fabrizio. This was definitely the best weekend he had in a very long time and he couldn’t wait to have one with Fabrizio again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it, please leave me a comment it would mean the world to me.


	15. The private viewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio invites Ermal to a private viewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I hope you will like this chapter! Warning: there will be a big angst at the end

A few weeks later Ermal was at work when he received a call from Fabrizio. Usually, he didn’t like private phone calls during work, but he found himself making a few exceptions lately. He immediately picked up, a smile on his face. He missed Fabrizio, they hadn’t seen each other in a week due to their work.

“Hey Ermal, do you have something planned Saturday night?”

“This week? Uh, no, I don’t have anything, why?”

Was Fabrizio inviting him on another date? Ermal felt all giddy inside at the idea. Dear God, he acted like a teen.

“Well you see I varnish paintings for painters sometimes and this Saturday an artist invited me to her private viewing because I varnished all the paintings. So… Would you like to come with me?”

“Of course!”

So it was another date. Ermal couldn’t stop smiling. Fabrizio told him that he could come to pick him up at 8 pm and to dress fancy, apparently, the artist was well-known. Ermal didn’t know much about modern art, he never has been interested in it, always preferring classics. It would be an occasion to do something new. He was so excited!

On Saturday evening Ermal was checking his suit when he heard the intercom ring. Fabrizio was here. He wished a good evening to Andrea and told him to not wait for him. Hopefully, he would end the night at Fabrizio’s. He arrived in the street and smiled widely when he saw Fabrizio. He tried to make an effort tonight, his hair seemed combed and his shirt wasn't as open as usual. Which was a disappointment but at least women wouldn’t stare at his boyfriend all night. Fabrizio smiled back.

“Good evening, you look great tonight.”

“I would say the same for you, did you brush your hair?”

Fabrizio sighed. His hair seemed flatter, but it was still pointing in different directions.

“I tried, it was a lost battle, but I tried.”

Ermal laughed and followed Fabrizio to his car. Once they were inside the car Fabrizio finally kissed him, his thumb caressing his cheek. Ermal gladly kissed him back, putting his arms around Fabrizio’s neck. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but he didn’t care. He reluctantly pulled away, they didn’t want to be late after all. Fabrizio drove them to the gallery, Ermal’s hand on his knee. He told Ermal about Anita’s dance recital and how great it had been. He promised that he would show him the few pics he took. Ermal knew what “a few pics” meant, Fabrizio already told him that he had “a few pics” of Libero’s first football match. In reality, it was 53 pictures and 38 videos and the whole match described in detail by a very proud dad. But he didn’t mind, he liked seeing Fabrizio like that, proud and happy, it was simply adorable.

They arrived at the gallery and it was a detail, but Fabrizio held the door for him and Ermal couldn’t help but melt at the gesture. He was head over heels for his boyfriend. They came in and the place was packed. Ermal had looked up the artist on Google and apparently she really was famous. He followed Fabrizio in the crowd, making sure to stay close to him, as Fabrizio guided him to the artist to say hello. The artist, Luna, was everything Ermal expected a modern female artist to be, as cliché as it was. She had extravagant makeup, very colorful and weird clothes, and huge earrings. It was…Something else. She kissed Fabrizio loudly on both cheeks before turning to Ermal with a polite smile.

“Oh, Luna I present you Ermal, he’s the head curator of the Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Antica.”

Ermal frowned slightly. He wasn’t fond of people introducing him with his job, but they were surrounded by people related to art, so it made sense. Luna made an impressed face and kissed him on both cheeks as well before laughing loudly. Ermal couldn’t see what was so funny. This woman really seemed to be a lot.

“Classical art uh? Must be a change for you to be here no?”

“It is, I don’t have the chance to see modern art more often and I’m curious to see what you do.”

His smile was polite, but he wasn’t really feeling comfortable around Luna. She had something in her that he didn’t like. Fabrizio smiled at her and put his hand on Ermal’s back to guide him to the paintings. He stroked Ermal’s back a bit before removing his hand.

“Sorry for her, she can be quite something. They all are here.”

Ermal didn’t answer. He knew how people working with art could be. It was his fear, to become one of those conceited people who think they are better than the rest of the world. They walked around, trying to not get stuck in the crowd, looking at the paintings. None of them really knew anything about modern art so they just observed them, sometimes confused on what Luna meant. But at least the paintings were pretty. Sadly, there was so many people they couldn’t really move freely and Ermal could barely hold Fabrizio’s hand or hug him without being disturbed. How could he appreciate the viewing like this? But he could mock them with Fabrizio anyway, so it was okay.

“And here this masterpiece called… I had sex on a canvas while covered in paint. It represents a very, very messy sexual intercourse. At least they had fun.”

Fabrizio tried to hide his laugh and gently hit Ermal. Ermal was going to make a full essay on Luna’s admirable yet failed attempt to put every single colour in the world on one canvas but was interrupted by a cough behind them. They turned and saw two men and a woman smiling at them. They introduced themselves, they seemed nice so Ermal smiled back. Fabrizio extended his hand to shake the first man’s, Mario, hand.

“Hi, my name is Fabrizio Mobrici, and this is Ermal Meta the head curator of the Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Antica.”

Again with the job, it made Ermal cringe a little but it was fine. He shook their hand as well. The other man asked how they got here, apparently it was a very selective event, and Fabrizio’s appearance made him doubt he had his place here. Ermal changed his mind. He didn’t like him.

“Well Fabrizio is the one who varnished all the paintings and he invited me to come with him to see the result.”

They talked with them for a while longer, talking about their jobs and how they knew Luna before leaving to see the rest of the private viewing. They kept stopping to talk with people which was kind of annoying, but some were nice and interesting. However, Ermal noticed a pattern. Every time they met somehow Fabrizio would introduce Ermal as a head curator and never held his hands. In fact he was barely touching him.

Suddenly it hit Ermal. It hit him in the face. Fabrizio acted as if they weren’t a couple, like if they were friends. It was so obvious now. He nearly didn’t touch him and the way he presented him… Fabrizio didn’t want those people to think they were together. Fabrizio was _ashamed_. Ashamed of Ermal, ashamed of them, ashamed of being with a man, just ashamed. Fabrizio Mobrici, his boyfriend, the man he loved -because that was true- Ermal was deeply and madly in love with Fabrizio, this man refused that people think he was with Ermal. It broke his heart, he could feel a knife entering his heart and air leaving his lungs. Fabrizio was ashamed of him. Maybe he didn’t even love him. He felt tears coming. He couldn’t breathe. He needed air. The room was like spinning around him. People were suddenly speaking too loudly. He needed to be away from all of this. He muttered a weak “excuse me” to the group of people and rushed outside. He was out of breath like if he ran a marathon, his right hand on his heart. No, it wasn’t possible. Fabrizio couldn’t do that. He couldn’t hurt Ermal like that. It wasn’t like him. Fabrizio would never hurt him. So why was Ermal in that state? Why did every breath hurt? Why did his heart hurt?

“Ermal! What’s going on? Are you okay?”

He barely heard Fabrizio next to him. No, no. It wasn’t possible. Fabrizio put his hand on Ermal’s shoulder but Ermal moved away like if he was burnt. He didn’t want Fabrizio to touch him. Fabrizio looked at him, surprised. How could he be surprised? How could he have not thought Ermal would be hurt, heartbroken, on the verge of tears after what he has done?

“What is going on? What happened?”

What happened? He had the never to ask that? Ermal managed to steady his heavy breathing. He looked at Fabrizio in the eyes.

“What was that? Back inside, what was that? Why did you act like that? Like if…Like if we were just friends.”

Fabrizio opened his eyes wide in surprise, his mouth opening and closing, unable to produce a sound. Oh, God. He was right. Finally, Fabrizio seemed to be able to say something.

“I…I…”

It was worse than he thought. Ermal took a few deep breaths before daring to ask the question, he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“Fabrizio, are you ashamed of me?”

Fabrizio didn’t answer, his eyes seemed locked on his shoes. Ermal breathed with difficulties, tears were burning his eyes, Fabrizio really was ashamed of him, of being with him. He didn’t even deny it. It was better in a way, but right now Ermal wouldn’t have minded a small lie. He wouldn’t have mind Fabrizio telling him that he wasn’t ashamed of him, that he loved him. But Fabrizio stayed silent. It upset Ermal. Fabrizio didn’t get the right to be miserable, not when he was the one breaking Ermal’s heart. None of them talked for a moment and Ermal’s hope to have an apology, anything truly, from Fabrizio slowly disappeared. So that was it. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his shaky voice.

“Very well then. If you are ashamed of us…”

Oh, how he didn’t want to say it, how he wished Fabrizio would stop him and finally said the words he was longing for. But Fabrizio only looked at him with wide eyes.

“Then there shouldn’t be a us.”

His voice broke on the last word, tears slowly leaving his eyes to roll down his cheeks. He said it. He said it and Fabrizio didn’t do anything to stop him from doing so. Fabrizio’s hand reached for his arm, again, but Ermal moved back, again. He didn’t look at Fabrizio, he couldn’t.

“Ermal…”

Oh, so now he could talk. Ermal shook his head to silence Fabrizio. He didn’t want to hear what he had to say anymore. It was too late, Fabrizio lost his chance. He took out his phone and walked away to call Andrea so he could come and get him. He couldn’t bear being around Fabrizio anymore.

“Ermal, wait!”

Ermal shot him an angry glare. He didn’t answer. He didn’t trust his voice right now; his throat was too tight. Andrea said he would be here in 10 minutes, he would probably won’t respect any of the basic rules, he sounded really worried when he heard Ermal’s voice full of sadness. Ermal wanted to walk away even more, away from his ex-boyfriend. Because that was what he was now. An ex. And it hurt. He wanted to leave and never see Fabrizio ever again, but at the same time, he desperately wanted to be in his arms again, to never leave.

“E-Ermal, please…”

Fabrizio seemed close to crying, his voice was shaky. Good. Ermal wanted him to be hurt, as much as he hurt Ermal. However, Fabrizio’s weak voice broke his heart. He didn’t want to end it, to break up with Fabrizio, not now, not like this. But he couldn’t stay with a man who was ashamed of him, he couldn’t. He didn’t turn away, didn’t answer. He couldn’t see Fabrizio’s face right now and couldn’t let him see his. After a moment he saw Andrea’s car arrive and, without looking at Fabrizio, he muttered.

“Goodbye, Fabrizio.”

He repressed a sob and hurried into the car, trying to ignore the sound of Fabrizio crying behind him. Andrea looked at him worried but Ermal didn’t say anything, he looked right in front of him, tears still rolling down his cheeks, burning his skin. Once they got away from the gallery Ermal finally let out a sob. He who has been crying silently so far was now sobbing grossly, his whole face red. Andrea put a hand on his shoulder and caressed it to show his support. He didn’t say anything, it was for the best, he let Ermal cry his heart out. Ermal felt his phone ring in his pocket but he ignored it. He ignored everything around him except Andrea’s hand. Andrea helped him going into the flat and to his room, Ermal still not aware of his surroundings and his vision blurry from tears. He barely felt Andrea’s hug and once his roommate left he let himself fall on the bed, unable to stop his tears. He didn’t even undress. How did this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm....Sorry?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal is depressing after his break-up with Fabrizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry, this chapter will be angsty again, but it will get better soon!

When Ermal woke up the next morning he was feeling bad for various reasons. The first one was that he fell asleep still dressed and for the private viewing he wore a suit which wasn’t the comfiest thing in the world. Also, unsurprisingly, sleeping with a tie on was really uncomfortable. He quickly undid it, but it didn’t help to make the tightness in his throat disappear. His cheeks were covered in dried tears, which was troublesome as well. And last but certainly not least he felt like crying again when he thought about the disaster that last night has been. Was it even real? It felt like a very bad dream.

He slowly got up, like a zombie. He undressed and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, feeling more comfortable already. A little. He got out of his room and went to the kitchen. He wasn’t hungry at all, in fact, he didn’t think he could eat anything at all. Andrea was there and looking at him worried. Oh, right, he didn’t know. Andrea silently asked what happened but Ermal didn’t answer for a long moment. Saying it out loud would make the whole thing real. It was when Andrea was leaving that Ermal felt the strength to say it, to say those words that still seemed surreal.

“We broke up.”

He gulped. He said it. His heart tightened. They broke up. Well, to be honest, he was the one who broke up with Fabrizio. Fabrizio who was ashamed of him. Andrea immediately walked to him and hugged him tightly. Ermal broke in tears in his arms, wetting Andrea’s shirt. His roommate let him cry all he wanted in silence, stroking Ermal’s back. Once Ermal was calmed down a little he told Andrea everything about last night. Andrea muttered a “sorry”, caressing his hair. He knew it made Ermal feel safe.

“Do you want anything?”

_A Fabrizio who isn’t ashamed of me._

Ermal shrugged, he didn’t want anything. Except for Fabrizio. Andrea smiled awkwardly and left the room. Ermal didn’t blame him, neither of them was very good at comforting people.

He went back to bed and laid there overthinking as usual. All the moments of their relationship played in front of his new eyes. Suddenly he can see it. All the hints his lovestruck eyes couldn’t see. The night of the private viewing they only kissed in the car, where people wouldn’t see them. They never held hands when they were in public, whenever they would walk in the parc they would never hold hands. When they officially got together they cuddled on a bench, but the bench was hidden from the crowd. On their way there they held hands but Ermal couldn’t remember seeing a lot of people in the street at this moment. Fabrizio seemed worried, even more than Ermal. The night of their first date in the restaurant they were in a dark corner, they had intimacy. People couldn’t see them. Every time people, or very few people, could see them. Tears began to roll again. How could he have not seen that?

He rolled over and hugged his pillow, in need of a hug. He thought of Fabrizio’s strong arms. What was once his safe space now made him feel sick. So why did he want to have them around him one more time? It was a weird feeling. He desperately wanted to have Fabrizio next to him but the only thought of his face made him want to cry and puke. Maybe with someone else, he would have been less affected, but he genuinely thought that Fabrizio would never _ever_ hurt him. That he was safe with him.

Feeling exhausted from crying and all the emotions he was experiencing Ermal fell back asleep. Thank God it was Sunday and therefore he had no work to do. But how was he going to do for the next day, when he will have to go to the museum? The museum. Shit, so many memories there. He cried again, remembering their first kiss, all their moments at the museum. Cursing himself for being so sensible he got up and got to the bathroom to grab a tissue pack. On his way back to his bedroom he saw Andrea eating. Andrea offered him food but Ermal shook his head. He couldn’t eat anything. He went back to his room without a word.

The next morning when Ermal woke up he panicked. It was 10 am. He should have been to work two hours ago already! Oh no. He rushed out of his room but was stopped by Andrea.

“I called the museum, I told them you weren’t feeling so well. You need to rest Erm.”

“Oh.”

It was a good decision, Ermal wouldn’t have been able to work anyway. But still, it would have made a distraction. Maybe. He forced himself to eat something to please Andrea and went back to his room. For the first time since Saturday night, he turned his phone on. He was immediately drowned in Fabrizio’s messages. He couldn’t stop the disgusted expression that found his way on his face. Oh so now he wanted to talk, now he was able to. Too bad Ermal didn’t want to hear whatever he had to say. He was still bitter, not, he was still mad that Fabrizio didn’t try to stop him when Ermal broke up with him. He gave the time to speak, he gave him the chance to explain and defend himself and Fabrizio did nothing. Ermal marked all the messages as read and opened Instagram, absent-mindedly scrolling and liking some pics from time to time. He went on his profile to find a video he pinned a few days ago and saw selfies of Fabrizio and him. They seemed so happy, so in love. He let out a pathetic sob and closed the app. Before opening his photo gallery. He didn’t know why but he needed to see the pics of them together. He needed to convince himself that he didn’t imagine everything, that Fabrizio truly liked him, maybe even loved him. However, every picture of Fabrizio smiling made him want to cry. He threw his phone away when he found a pic of Fabrizio kissing his cheek. Why did he think it was a good idea?

 He kept moping and crying all day, sometimes leaving his bedroom to eat a little. It was mostly chocolate and ice cream; he didn’t want anything else. He was watching a documentary on penguins while eating chocolate when the bell rang. Weird, the interphone didn’t ring at all. It must be one of their friends. Indeed it was, Agata soon entered their flat with a huge smile. At least someone was happy. Her smile dropped when she saw Ermal surrounded by tissues and with red eyes. She immediately went next to him.

“Erm, what’s wrong? Andrea said that you weren’t feeling well but what’s going on?”

Oh God. Ermal would have to say it again. He took a deep breath before explaining everything to Agata, stopping from times to time to cry. Agata took him in her arms. Ermal hated being so weak and pathetic. But a hug did feel nice right now. His friend brushed his back.

“I’m so sorry.”

Ermal shook his head with a weak smile. She had nothing to feel sorry about. If anything he should be the one to be sorry. She came here all happy about something and he ruined it with his moping.

“You were going to tell us something, what was it?”

Andrea had joined them in the living room. Agata looked down.

“Oh no, that’s nothing. Not a good time.”

So it was related to Fabrizio. Awesome. Ermal forced himself to smile.

“No, no, tell us. It’s okay.”

Agata smiled excitedly and began to tell them that Giada introduced her to Libero and Anita as her girlfriend Sunday. Ermal felt a slight pinch in his heart but smiled nonetheless. It was great for her! She told them that Anita was very intrigued at first, not understanding how two girls could be in love. For a moment she misunderstood it and proudly said that she was lesbian with her friend Angelina. Libero, on the other hand, has been very shy at first but seemed fascinated by the fact that Agata wasn’t Italian.

“I presented myself in Polish and he decided that I was super cool.”

It was adorable. Apparently, Libero already liked Ermal but maybe if Ermal spoke to him in Albanian he would love him. He was imagining how to make Anita and Libero like him, but he forgot a small detail. Their father didn’t like him. And therefore, he would never have to make sure they like him when their dad would introduce him as his boyfriend. He tried to ignore the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach and focused on what Agata was saying. She seemed so happy. No. No bitter feelings. He had no right to feel bitter about Agata’s joy. She deserved it. She stayed a while at their home before having to leave.

“I’ll tell the others that you won’t come tomorrow either?”

Ermal thought about it for a moment. He wasn’t sure. He turned to Andrea who shook his head.

“Yeah, tell them that. But not why I’m not coming to work okay?”

“Of course. Bye guys!”

Agata kissed their cheeks before leaving. Ermal sighed and ate more chocolates. If only he could have the same thing as Giada and Agata, it would be so nice. He went to bed early that evening, without eating again. It was worrying Andrea, he knew that but he seriously didn’t feel like eating anything. The two following days were dedicated to moping, again and again. He fell into a routine. Wake up at 10 am, ignore Fabrizio’s messages, lost his time on social media, get up, eat chocolate and ice cream in front of documentaries, go to sleep. He called the museum and took a sickness leave for the week. He was too miserable to get anything done. On Thursday Andrea finally managed to convince him to take a shower and change clothes, that’s how pathetic he was. He changed into another pair of sweatpants and another hoodie and fell on his bed. He looked at the pictures of him and Fabrizio again, he didn’t have the heart to delete them. He couldn’t. He rolled over and hugged his pillow tight. He missed Fabrizio, so much. Without noticing it he fell asleep again.

When he woke up hours later it was already late in the afternoon. He looked at his clock and cursed. 5 pm, his grandma would call him soon, maybe she already tried to. Ermal didn’t want her to see him like that, it would worry her. But he needed to talk to her, she knew everything. His grandma has always been his confidant. Besides he already turned her down once, she would get mad or jump into the first plane to Italy if he did I again. With a sigh, he turned his phone on to call her. Immediately dozens of texts and missed calls from Fabrizio appeared. Ermal didn’t have the strength for that. He marked all the messages as read and called his grandma. He winced when he saw his face with the front camera. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a mess, he had dried tears stains on the cheeks and looked like he was going to cry again, which was true. That was why when his grandma answered she didn’t even greet him.

“Ermal, sweetheart what happened to you?”

He would have to say it again. He didn’t want to. He took a deep breath and said with a weak voice.

“We broke up.”

“Oh no, why that? From what you told me this Fabrizio seemed to be such a lovely man.”

That’s what Ermal thought as well. He told her everything that happened last night, again. It hurt him, to repeat it. His heart broke a little bit more every time he had to say or even thought “Fabrizio was ashamed of me.” His grandma muttered kind words in Albanian to him and Ermal regretted that he wasn’t in Fier right now, in his grandmother’s living room, drinking hot milk while she was knitting and singing lullabies in front of the fireplace. He went to make himself warm milk while talking to his grandma in a broken Albanian. Sometimes he would switch to Italian, unsure of the good words to use to convey his emotions. They talked for hours and at the end, Ermal managed to rationalize the thing a little, thanks to his grandmother.

“I don’t think he didn’t love you. Maybe he was just scared. But he couldn’t be ashamed. Who would be ashamed of my wonderful grandson after all?”

Ermal laughed through his tears. She was right, at least he hoped. But what Fabrizio could be scared of? He couldn’t understand. He heard his grandmother yawned and saw that it was now 9 pm, normally she would be sleeping right now!

“Oh sorry grandma, I make you stay awake.”

“You have nothing to be sorry of my love, I’ll always be there for you.”

For the first time in the last three days, a genuine smile found its way on Ermal’s face.

“Thank you, grandma, I love you.”

“I love you too Ermal.”

He let his phone fall next to him and laid there for a moment staring at the ceiling. Out of sudden he grabbed his phone and opened the message app. He continued to type the message he abandoned yesterday.

**Hello Fabrizio, we need to talk.**

He was about to press “send” but chickened out at the last moment. He didn’t want to talk with Fabrizio. He knew they needed to but he couldn’t. To talk about what? About how Fabrizio didn’t want people to know that they were together? About how Fabrizio didn’t do anything to stop Ermal from breaking up with him until it was too late? Yes, they could talk about that. The only thing was that Ermal didn’t want to. It wasn’t mature of him, they were both adults after all, they should talk. But he couldn’t. Not yet. He wanted an explanation, but he wasn’t ready to hear it. He erased the message and turned his phone off.

The next day he continued to mope around the flat, still not going to work. He wanted to work but he couldn’t seem to focus on anything else than Fabrizio. So instead he ate ice cream on their couch with Andrea next to him as they watched Netflix. Andrea suggested they watched X-Files but Ermal began to cry when he said that so instead they were binge-watching the Netflix Christmas movies, in August yes. It wasn’t really a good idea either because Ermal kept imagining he and Fabrizio in all those stupid situations but at least it made him laugh. He couldn’t stop sniffing though, a small mountain of tissues at his side. The mountain of tissues became a part of his heartbreak outfit.

Suddenly they heard their interphone ringing, they looked at each other and with a sigh, Andrea got up to answer it. Ermal stayed on the couch eating ice cream, still sniffing. He really looked like one of the depressed girls in those cheesy romcoms he loved to make fun of. Andrea came back into the living room and put his hand on his shoulder, his face was suddenly very serious. Ermal frowned, confused.

“I had to Ermal. For your own good.”

Ermal’s frown deepened. He had a bad feeling about this. Deep down he knew what was going on but his mind was still trying to deny it. Their bell rang. Andrea smiled weakly at him and left to go to his room. Ermal stayed there frozen for a moment and when the bell rang again he slowly got up and just as slowly opened the door. It was a surprise and it wasn’t really one at the same time when he saw Fabrizio standing there, a sad smile on his face. Ermal swallowed. Apparently, it was time for them to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought about it, it would be very nice.


	17. They would be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio and Ermal finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys, I hope you remember how the last chapter ended because this happens right after.

None of them moved for a moment. A lot of things happened in Ermal’s mind when he saw Fabrizio on his doorstep. How was he here? Why was he here? He looked as miserable as Ermal and yet he looked so good. God how Ermal missed him. Then came anger. That man broke his heart. He didn’t want to see him. And finally, resignation. They would have to have this conversation at some point anyway, it was stupid to run away from it. With a sigh he let Fabrizio enter.  Still not saying a word he gestured Fabrizio to go to the living room and followed him. He had to throw all the tissues away. He sent an angry glare at Andrea; he was the one behind this. Andrea didn’t look sorry at all.

He went back to the living room where Fabrizio was sitting, looking down to his lap. He silently sat next to him. They stayed silent for a long moment, none of them knew what to say. Ermal had so many things he wanted to tell Fabrizio. Insults, questions, love declarations, more insults, and even more questions. And yet he wasn’t able to produce a sound. They kept sneaking glances t the other and quickly look away when the other spotted them. It was so awkward. All of this was awkward, and the silence was tense. Eventually, they both talked at the same time.

“Why?”

“Ermal I’m so sorry.”

Ermal laughed grudgingly to Fabrizio’s words. He was “so sorry”. Of course, he was. But being sorry was not enough. Being sorry wouldn’t heal Ermal’s heart. So Ermal asked “why” again. He didn’t need apologies, he needed answers. And apologies too. When Fabrizio talked it was with a weak voice.

“I... I wasn’t ashamed of you.”

Again Ermal laughed. Oh really? It didn’t look like it at all. He crossed his arms on his chest and waited for Fabrizio to continue.

“It’s very hard for me to find clients, you know it more than anyone, you didn’t want to hire me at first. And it’s just for my appearance, so imagine if they knew that I am… Was dating a man.”

He couldn’t believe it. That’s it? That was the explanation he has been waiting for 4 days? Fabrizio wasn’t ashamed of him, he just wanted to get some contracts. Ermal could understand that but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. He knew this talk would hurt him even more, he knew it was a bad idea. At least before he could imagine that there was another reason. He swallowed his tears back.

“So that’s it? It sounds a lot like shame to me.”

His tone was bitter, and he couldn’t even look at Fabrizio. He was going to kill Andrea for letting him in. Even if technically _he_ was the one who let him in. He saw Fabrizio fidget from the corner of his eyes, he was clearly uncomfortable. Good.

 “It’s more complicated than that. You…. Do you remember when I told you that I was pansexual? I said that I didn’t make it a secret but it’s not completely true…”

Oh boy. Great. It wasn’t that much of a surprise. Fabrizio wasn’t ashamed of Ermal, he was ashamed of being attracted to men altogether. Ermal didn’t know if he should cry or laugh. It was even worse than he thought. Fabrizio continued.

“I don’t make it a secret…To my friends…. “

Ermal frowned. Did that mean…?

“Does your family know? About you being pan.”

Fabrizio bit his lip and shook his head. His eyes didn’t leave his hands. Oh, God.  Even his family didn’t know. Ermal could understand in a way. Italy wasn’t the most open country after all. But still… He knew that it wasn’t good to think like that, but his family knew, they all knew since he was 17 and it seemed weird for him to think that a 43 years old man wasn’t out yet. But he was being judgmental, and he hated himself for that.

“I never told them. They…They wouldn’t understand… My parents…They are from another generation, they wouldn’t understand. And my siblings…My siblings, I’m not sure. I-I love my family, more than anything and I don’t… I can’t… If they reject me...”

Fabrizio’s voice was shaky, and he looked like he was going to cry. It broke Ermal’s heart to see him like this. He could understand why Fabrizio was afraid, he saw all the pictures of his family he had in his house. Ermal brushed his back, trying to comfort him. He felt sorry for Fabrizio; he really did. But it didn’t answer his question: why did Fabrizio hide their relationship to the world? He knew that it wasn’t easy for him but still. He couldn’t understand. And he felt stupid for not understanding. After a moment Fabrizio continued.

“When… When I was 21 I was dating this guy, Alberto. One night we went on a date in a bar and when we left… There were those guys. They were 5 I think. Th-they began to beat us up, insulting us, calling us “faggot” and all those things. It was horrible. I ended up with a broken arm and a lot of bruises on my body but Alberto…He-he hadn’t been that lucky. He’s in a wheelchair now. I’m just…I’m terrified. What if this happens again? What if people hurt us, hurt you? I can’t, I just can’t.”

Fabrizio’s voice broke halfway through the story and tears were drowning his cheeks. Ermal felt a knot in his throat. Oh, God. It was horrible. He passed an arm around Fabrizio’s shaking shoulders and softly caressed the back of his neck. He knew Fabrizio loved when he did that. It worked a little and Fabrizio calmed down a bit. He wasn’t sure how to react, what to say right now, he never imagined that Fabrizio lived something like this. Once Fabrizio managed to steady his breath he kept talking.

“I’m sorry Ermal, so sorry, I should have told you, I know I should have. I was scared you would react badly. It’s stupid I know; you would never react badly, but I couldn’t help thinking that you would get mad.”

Ermal passed his other arm around Fabrizio’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. Fabrizio put his arms around his waist, and they stayed like this in silence. Ermal was shocked. Fabrizio didn’t dare to tell him about his bad experience. It hurt him a bit, but he could understand. He could feel how bad Fabrizio was feeling for hurting him.

“You’re right, you should have told me. But what is done is done.”

He had no idea where this calm and semblance of wisdom came from. All the anger and sorrow he felt fifteen minutes ago were gone now. Maybe it was the fact that he was finally in Fabrizio’s arms again, finally breathing his scent again. He missed it so much.

“It will take time for me to fully forgive you, I was hurt, really hurt. I never noticed all those times you hid us from the world, and it broke my heart to suddenly realize that. I couldn’t even go to work this week. It made me miserable. But I understand why you hid our relationship. I understand why you were scared. I just wished you talked to me about it earlier instead of discovering like that.”

He was really impressed by himself, by how calm he sounded. After the miserable state he stayed in for the past 4 days it was surprising. Fabrizio moved away, to face Ermal and nodded with a sad smile.

“Of course, take all the time you need.”

Fabrizio began to get up but Ermal took his hand, a shy smile on his face. He didn’t want Fabrizio to leave. He looked really sorry and sincere. Their talk has been enough for Ermal. They still had things to discuss but they had time. He didn’t want to give up on Fabrizio, not yet. Fabrizio sat back next to him with a bigger smile and rested his head on Ermal’s shoulder. He didn’t know how long they stayed like this, holding hands, Fabrizio’s head on his shoulder and his head resting against Fabrizio’s, their eyes close; but when Andrea came to the living room it was to tell them that dinner was ready. Fabrizio stayed to eat with them, even if they didn’t talk a lot. Andrea said nothing when they didn’t stop holding hands, except for when Fabrizio insisted on doing the dishes.

Ermal convinced Fabrizio to stay for the night and while he was brushing his teeth Andrea admitted that he invited Fabrizio to come here. He couldn’t be mad at him; it was a good decision after all. So instead he hugged his roommate and joined Fabrizio in his room. He wasn’t sure if they were back together, but it sure looked a lot like it. Once they were in bed Ermal kissed Fabrizio’s cheek before placing his head on Fabrizio’s chest, hugging Fabrizio tight. He sighed with content when Fabrizio held him back and kissed his forehead. This night, for the first time in four days, Ermal went to sleep with a smile on his face and slept well. At this moment Ermal knew that they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please tell me what you thought in the comments


	18. The anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio and Ermal celebrate the 8 months of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such a long time! I'm sorry for being so long. To ùake it up to you this chapter is pretty long. In fact, it should have been longer but it would have been too much and it's already late and I'm tired.

They took things slowly after their talk. Ermal didn’t want to rush back into their relationship, he was still hurt, but they got back together officially three days later after a long talk at Fabrizio’s studio. He used the excuse of having to talk to Fabrizio about a painting that needed cleaning to go see him. Nobody has been fooled at work considering that he said that he wouldn’t be back for the rest of the day. And they indeed didn’t talk about the painting a lot, maybe an hour at most, the 4 hours left they talked about them. Ermal was glad to see that conversation was still easy between them. They told each other about their previous relationships, good or bad, their family, Ermal’s abusive father, their fears, their needs, everything. There has been a lot of tears leaked and even more, coffee drank but it felt good. It felt good to finally let everything out to someone and even more to Fabrizio. 

Their conversation ended in the evening and Fabrizio invited Ermal to the restaurant. He sounded very hesitant as if he feared he was going too far too soon. Ermal could understand why, it was still ambiguous whether it was as friends or as boyfriends, but he accepted in a heartbeat. He loved spending time with Fabrizio and that didn’t change. They had a great time, and it felt like a first date. Their hands kept brushing, they sat too close to be just two friends and Fabrizio insisted to pay. Before walking away and take their cars to go back home they looked at each other in awkward silence. It was Ermal who decided to make the first move by kissing Fabrizio. He missed it so much, even if it has been only a week. It was a bit hesitant at first, both of them a bit tensed and nervous, but soon enough the kiss became soft and tender. Ermal was about to put his hands in Fabrizio’ hair when Fabrizio pulled away to look around and see if anyone could see them. But Ermal already ensured that no one was around and therefore that he could kiss him. Relived, the other man kissed him again. This second kiss seemed even tender and Ermal would have stayed like that for hours if people didn’t come closer. They decided that it would be better if they went home and maybe they stayed longer than necessary to look at each other lovingly. Ermal called him later that night and after even more talking he finally dared to ask. 

“Do you want to go to the cinema with me on Sunday? As a date?”

He felt stupid to be so nervous, he wasn’t a teenager anymore, he was an adult and a few days ago he was still dating this man. He shouldn’t be so stressed. 

“I would love to. Maybe we could go as boyfriends?”

Ermal had a huge smile on his face and felt giddy. Oh, how ridiculous he was being. 

“Yes, we could definitely go as boyfriends.”

He heard a sigh of relief and then a loud laugh coming from the other side of the phone. He laughed with Fabrizio. They were really two ridiculous adults and Ermal loved it. So that Sunday Ermal went to the cinema theatre with his boyfriend whom he kissed and held his hand freely because they were hidden in the darkness. Somewhere toward the middle of the movie Fabrizio’s head was resting on his shoulder, Ermal was playing with his messy hair and none of them were paying attention to this very bad movie. At the end of the projection, they would have been unable to tell you what the plot of the movie was, supposing that there has been one, to begin with, and yet they spent a wonderful time. Fabrizio summarized it well with this sentence: 

“We should go to the cinema more often.”

Ermal could only agree, cinema was perfect. In fact, they silently agreed on something, an arrangement if you will. Whenever they would be in public Ermal won’t feel offended or hurt that Fabrizio wasn’t acting as lovingly as he was when in private, and Fabrizio made efforts to show affection in public. It has been a bit difficult at first, for example, they would be simply friends when going to a bar at night, but after a month they found a way that was suitable for both. Andrea and Ermal’s grandmother have been the first ones happy of this changeset. They preferred this cheerful Ermal over the one who had been depressed and crying. 

They fell back in their routine again. They would see each other as often as possible, most of the time as part of their job, or on dates. It wasn’t anything big or spectacular, but it was enough to make Ermal happy. And before he knew it, it was their anniversary. They have been together for 8 months if you didn’t count their one-week break-up. He spent hours and hours shopping for a present for Fabrizio. They had planned a date to celebrate it at a restaurant and then going for a walk, maybe even visit a museum. But for the moment he had to find a present for his boyfriend. Eventually, he found an idea and rushed back home to prepare it. He hoped Fabrizio would like it, but he wasn’t too worried about that. 

Ermal was nearly shaking with excitation as he was waiting in the park. 8 months. They have been together for 8 months; he didn’t see time pass. They decided to spend the day together and to meet in the park next to Ermal’s apartment. He couldn’t wait to have Fabrizio for himself for the whole day, he even took a day off. Well, not really for himself, he would have to share him with the world at least a little considering that they would spend the day out but tonight Fabrizio would be all his because Andrea wasn’t there for 3 days. Speaking of the devil he saw his boyfriend appear with a big smile on his face, perfectly matching Ermal’s. Fabrizio took him in his arms and kissed the spot between his neck and shoulder, Ermal loved when he did that. Fabrizio still wasn’t comfortable enough to kiss him in public, so the kiss hidden by the hug was his substitute and Ermal wasn’t complaining, even if the hugs were always too short if you asked him.

After a small talk, they began to walk to the restaurant where they would eat for lunch, Ermal leading the way. He told Fabrizio about the Artemisia Gentileschi exhibition that was slowly coming to life after months of thinking of it. The woman was Fabrizio’s favorite artist and he was over the moon to know that painting from all over the world would normally arrive in the following weeks. He offered to ask a former client to land his Gentileschi painting for the exhibition as well as some of the books of his personal collection. Ermal already saw those books, Fabrizio had a lot of them in his living room, and gladly accepted. 

“Will you give us a personal tour again, once the exhibition will begin?”

“Of course! Even if I have the feeling that you’d be more suited to talk about Gentileschi than me.”

Fabrizio laughed and agreed that maybe he would be the one giving them a tour. It would be quite funny to see, the head curator following a tour given by a visitor. They were still talking about the exhibition when they arrived at the restaurant Ermal chose, it was a small but very nice one. Luckily they were seated a bit away from the few other customers. Even though luck as little to do with this, when Ermal called to book a table he asked for them to be away from the others. Like this Fabrizio would be more at ease and would more likely grab his hand and maybe even kiss him. 

His wish became true as soon as the waiter left them alone when Fabrizio intertwined their fingers, their linked hands resting on the table, and people could see it. It may seem small but not for Ermal and certainly not for Fabrizio. He tried to play it casual and to caress the back of Fabrizio’s hand as if it was nothing big, but he couldn’t hide his smile. They ordered quickly and while they were waiting for their meal to arrive Fabrizio told him about a painting that arrived a few days ago at his studio and that was split not in half but in three different parts. He was still figuring out how to fix this but surely if he found a way he would film the whole process for his channel. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way. I can’t wait to watch the video, it’s been a long time since you uploaded anything, I miss it.”

“But you can always come and see me work you know. As you long as you stay silent.”

“Yes, but I can’t come to see you at work at midnight when I want to fall asleep, I need my asmr videos.”

Fabrizio snorted, saying that he was an art channel, not an asmr one, even if he had asmr-ish videos. He then mimicked the asmrtists or whatever they called themselves by whispering and tapping on his fork. Ermal kicked him under the table as he covered his ears, he hated tapping. Besides Fabrizio let go of his hand in order to tap on his fork. Ermal wasn’t pleased at all. Fabrizio stopped and took his hand again, leaving a quick kiss on the back of it. Then as of nothing happened he showed Ermal a pic of the painting he has to fix, and it wasn’t pretty. 

“Are you really going to be able to fix this? It seems complicated.”

“Every puzzle has a solution.”

“Who said that?”

“Professor Layton on Nintendo.”

Ermal was still laughing at Fabrizio’s serious face when the waiter arrived with their food. They continued to talk while eating, Fabrizio showing Ermal pictures of Libero’s football match, explaining in detail how great he has been and Ermal telling him about his niece who somehow was cuter every time he saw her. He went back to Bari a few days ago for his mother’s birthday and therefore saw his siblings and nieces. He missed them a lot and had been happy to spend time with them, even though he didn’t tell them about Fabrizio yet. Maybe soon. 

Lunch had been wonderful, they had fun, held hands and Ermal even kissed Fabrizio’s cheek when they got up to pay. Well, Fabrizio paid, he insisted on that. After that, they went for a walk in Rome’s streets. It was a beautiful Saturday, Ermal was on a day off, the sun was bright, and he was holding Fabrizio’s hand. They walked aimlessly, sometimes talking but most of the time they stayed silent. It was comfortable and nice silence, as always when they were together. 

Eventually, they arrived in front of the Palazzo dei Conservatori, another museum of art. There were a lot of them in Rome. There were mostly statues in this one and while both of them preferred paintings they chose to visit it, it would always be interesting and besides, it was getting hot out there and it would be cooler inside. The receptionist seemed to frown when she heard Ermal’s name, but he wasn’t sure, it happened fast. But he decided to get over it and make the most of this day. There were quite a lot of people in the museum, so Fabrizio didn’t hold his hand but instead let them brush as they walked and stood close to each other the whole time. 

The visit has been very interesting and now they were taking a break on the couch in one of the rooms, they have been walking for a while now. Ermal made a mental note that there weren’t many couches or bench here, he should check if there were more in his museum. He was resting his chin on Fabrizio’s shoulder when he saw a woman in a suit standing in front of them. Her face seemed familiar, but he couldn’t put a name on it. He got up and hesitantly shook her hand. Luckily she presented herself. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Meta, I’m Monica Alvares, the head curator of the museum. It’s a pleasure to have you here.”

“Ah, uh, yes, well…Thank you?”

He looked at Fabrizio who seemed as confused as him. Usually, when he went to a museum the head curator didn’t come and see him, that was weird. Besides he wasn’t really in a work outfit, he was wearing a band t-shirt he stole from Fabrizio and shorts. Maybe it wasn’t the best outfit for a date, but it wasn’t their first one and it was hot outside. But Ms. Alvares didn’t seem to mind, she kept smiling with a business smile. 

“We were going to call you today but if you’re here that’s even better.”

Oh no. It was for work. He looked at Fabrizio again who seemed a bit annoyed but tried to hide it. Today was supposed to be just the two of them. So Ermal put on his most polite smile. 

“Sadly, as you can see I’m not working today, I took a day off so maybe give me a call Monday to tell me whatever you want to tell me, okay?”

But she didn’t stop smiling nor did she make any movements to leave. She shot a quick glance at Fabrizio who was still sitting, waiting for them to be finished so they can leave. 

“Oh, but it’s important and I don’t think your brother would mind leaving us working.”

Brother? But Rinald wasn’t here? He lived in Milan. Who was she talking about? And why was she so rude? Suddenly it hit him. She thought Fabrizio was his brother. How? He heard of homophobes being so in denial that they thought gay couples were bothers but he never saw it in real life. He looked at Fabrizio. They didn’t look alike at all. And Ermal surely hoped that they weren’t brothers. His polite smile became more tensed. 

“I’m sorry but as I said I’m not working today so wait until Monday to call. Please.”

Seeing that Ms. Alvares was going to reply Fabrizio stepped in and put his arm around Ermal’s waist, making him jump a little. He didn’t expect that, at all. His boyfriend added a small kiss on his cheek and, without a single glance for the woman, talked to Ermal.

“What about we go get an ice cream amore? I’m hungry and it’s hot.”

Ermal could only nod, unable to make a sound, probably bright red. Fabrizio has his arm around him, kissed his cheek in public and called him “amore”. He never did that before. All of this. He gave him a few nicknames but not so much and most of all never in public. He barely registered Ms. Alvares leaving, her face red. Good. He hoped she wouldn’t call, never. But most importantly Fabrizio called him amore. Fabrizio turned to him worried, moving away. Wait, no. He shouldn’t move away. 

“I’m sorry Ermal, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t, thank you. At least now she’s gone.”

To prove him that he was more than okay he put his arms around Fabrizio’s waist and looked around. No one else was in the room. Perfect. He checked if Fabrizio was okay with it, he was. Smiling, he kissed Fabrizio lightly. He called him amore. It was stupid but he always liked this pet name. Maybe it was due to the cheesy romance movies in Italian that his mother and sister watched when he was younger, even back in Albania. Fabrizio passed his arms around Ermal’s neck and kissed him back until they heard someone clearing his throat and jumped away from each other, embarrassed, as two old people walked into the room. 

Ermal was still red when they left the museum for many reasons. The first one was that they have been caught, and disturbed people doing so, kissing. The main one was that Fabrizio openly showed that they were together and called him amore. And he didn’t stop. They were holding hands as they were exiting the museum and getting an ice cream. They sat on a bench, none of them talking. Eventually, Ermal complained about the curator. 

“Can you believe how rude she was? I was obviously not working, why wouldn’t she leave me alone? Whatever she wanted she won’t have it. And she wasn’t even pretty. Okay that is mean, but have you seen her smile? It was so fake. Thank you for stepping in Fabri.”

Fabrizio hummed and caressed the back of Ermal’s neck. He seemed lost in his thoughts. 

“You sure it was okay back then? I didn’t make you uncomfortable? I mean, she probably wanted to work with you in the future.”

“Well, I don’t want to work with her. And I thought I had been clear enough; I wasn’t comfortable at all. In fact, you can call me amore again I won’t complain.”

Finally, Fabrizio smiled and caressed Ermal’s hair, who leaned into the touch. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Amore.”

Ermal certainly did not blush like a virgin. However, he did lay his head on Fabrizio’s shoulder and took his hand. Fabrizio was still looking around, worried, but his hand didn’t leave his. They stayed there for a long time, eating their ice cream, nearly falling asleep because of the heat. 

Eventually, Fabrizio asked that they went back to Ermal’s apartment because it was getting a bit late. It took them a moment to find a bus that would drive them to Ermal’s neighborhood and when they did the drive was pretty long. By chance, Fabrizio had his earphones on him so they shared it and listened to music the whole time. Fabrizio’s playlist was… eclectic to say the least. They went from Metallica to Vivaldi to Elvis Presley and to end with Motorhead. It was surprising but Ermal didn’t mind, it was like Fabrizio. 

When they arrived, Fabrizio went to his car to get his present for Ermal. He tried to guess what it was based on the shape, but Fabrizio refused to say anything. Now Ermal was very excited to open his present and even more to see Fabrizio open his. They settled on the couch to exchange them and it was Ermal who opened his first. Fabrizio was fidgeting next to him, obviously nervous. 

When the present was revealed Ermal gasped. It was him. Fabrizio drew his portrait. It looked amazing. Fabrizio told him that he painted and drew sometimes to train, but this was so beautiful. Very realistic, actually Ermal found himself more handsome than in real life. He threw himself at Fabrizio to kiss him and thanked him many times, covering him with praises. Fabrizio was red and relived. He couldn’t stop looking at the painting. Fabrizio opened his present with a smile. Now it was Ermal’s turn to be a bit nervous. Fabrizio gasped as well when he opened the box and his smile grew. Ermal smiled as well, he liked it! It was few small picture frames that made a big one and Ermal filled them with pictures of them or just Fabrizio or Ermal alone. He chose his favorites selfies of them two and printed them and apparently Fabrizio liked his present a lot. At least that’s what he repeated between kisses. 

After a long cuddling and slightly making out session, they both grew hungry and cooked dinner together. Well, Ermal cooked pasta and Fabrizio tried to help without any success because guests aren’t supposed to help. And while they were eating Fabrizio seemed deep in thoughts before taking Ermal’s hands in his and look at him in the eye. 

“Ermal I’ve been thinking about something for a few days now. What if I presented you to Anita and Libero? They already know and like you and they have no problem with Giada being with a woman. And I would really love to have you be a part of us three. What do you say?”

Ermal’s head was spinning a little. A lot happened today and now this? He really wasn’t expecting this question. He was flattered and happy that Fabrizio thought about presenting him to his children, he knew how important they were to him. But he was also very nervous. What if they didn’t like the idea of their father with a man? What if they didn’t like the idea of their father with someone? He smiled, despite the stress growing in his belly, and squeezed Fabrizio’s hands.

“Of course, I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you thought about it in the comments.


	19. Meeting the children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a big day, Ermal is officially meeting Fabrizio's children as their father's boyfriend. But how will Anita and Libero react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God it's been such a long time! And it took me so long to write this, I kept having a writer's block but now it's gone and to make it up to you I have this pretty long chapter filled with, spoiler alert, fluff.

Ermal took a deep breath before exiting his car. It was ridiculous to be nervous. He was just going to be presented to two children he already knew as their father’s boyfriend. It should be okay. Right?

He never dated anyone with children before and he knew how important they were to Fabrizio. He wanted them to accept him, to accept them. Fabrizio said they liked him and that they didn’t have any problems with Giada being with Agata. Why would they reject him?

He checked his appearance one last time before ringing the bell. He waited as he heard small footsteps running, it must be Anita. And he was right, the door opened revealing a smiling Anita. Ermal smiled back but the little girl’s smile dropped when she saw him. She let out an “oh” disappointed before slamming the door shut, leaving a confused Ermal behind.

What was going on? Why did she look so disappointed? Wasn’t she happy to see him? Did she already know that he and Fabrizio were together and wasn’t okay with it? What was it? He had no idea and he didn’t like it at all.

He heard a loud “Anita!” coming from inside the house. That was Fabrizio for sure. The door opened again, this time it was Fabrizio and Anita who appeared. The little girl was sulking in her father’s arms. Fabrizio smiled at him, he waved in answer, before turning to his daughter.

“Ani why did you slam the door? That’s not polite.”

“I am waiting for Ermal, I don’t care about the others, they can leave.”

Ermal was getting more and more confused. What was she talking about? He was Ermal, he was here. Fabrizio seemed as lost as him. He asked her.

“What do you mean? This is Ermal, look.”

Anita deigned to look at Ermal, not convinced at all. She hid her face in Fabrizio’s neck and mumbled.

“No. Ermal dresses well, he wears suits, this one doesn’t. It’s not Ermal.”

“This one” was getting very offended. She lived with Fabrizio and he was the one who didn’t dress well? He loved Fabrizio a lot but between the two of them, Ermal certainly wasn’t the one who made debatable choices in fashion. Where did she get those high standards? To think that he spent an hour getting dressed up just to be judged by a 5 years old girl. He stared at them in disbelief while Fabrizio was trying to explain to Anita that people didn’t wear only suits. What was going on?

Both he and Anita were sulking, and sadly Ermal wasn’t the one in Fabrizio’s arms when Libero came out to see what was going on. His face lighted up when he saw Ermal. Thank God at least one of the children recognized him. Libero waved at him with a big smile.

“Hi, Ermal! Why are you staying outside?”

Anita looked up from her father’s torso. Father who was very confused and didn’t know what to do. Poor thing. She looked at her brother with wide eyes.

“You think it’s Ermal?”

“What do you mean I think? Of course, that’s Ermal you dumb-dumb.”

Fabrizio lectured Libero on calling his sister dumb. Anita looked at Ermal with new eyes, considering what her brother said.

“You’re Ermal?”

“Yes. That’s what we’ve been trying to explain to you.”

Anita blushed, suddenly very ashamed, and left her father. Ermal only saw her a few times before so he never saw her like this. She seemed all shy and flustered.

“I’m sorry for not recognizing you. But why aren’t you wearing a suit? It wouldn’t have happened if you wore one.”

Now that was more like the little girl he met. He laughed and explained that he only wears suits at work, on his days off he wore casual clothes. Anita didn’t seem convinced by that explanation but shrugged it off and, as if nothing happened, took his hand to make him come inside the house.

Libero and Anita decided to give him a tour of the house while Fabrizio was finishing to prepare lunch. Ermal didn’t have the heart to tell them that he already visited the house. More than once. So, he faked to be surprised when a very proud Libero showed him the paintings his mom made.

Upstairs Anita presented him all her dolls and teddy bears. He noticed that on her bedside she had a picture of her, Libero and Giada. When he asked him about it she looked very happy.

“We took it when we went to Bari! Do you know Bari? It’s very cool and there is the sea so it’s even cooler! I have one with Libero and papa at mama’s house. It was taken when we were in Venice during the Carnaval. Wait I think I have the mask papà bought me somewhere.”

Ermal didn’t have the time to say a word that she was already searching in her closet. Libero came to take him to his room and showed him all his posters. They were talking about football when Anita arrived, wearing a mask with pink feathers. Libero made a joke about how it was perfect because it hid her face and Anita poked her tongue at him and threatened to tell their father about it. It reminded Ermal of him and his sister when they were that young.

They continued to make him visit the house and no matter how cute it was of them and how glad he was that they liked him he was getting hungry. They passed in front of Fabrizio’s room.

“This is papà’s room, we can’t go in there when we play hide and seek so don’t go in there.”

Ermal nodded and promised not to. He had to hold his laughter back at the thought that he already went in this room, and not for hide and seek. Thank God Fabrizio called them to eat a moment later and they all hurried downstairs.

It was only when he saw Fabrizio waiting for them that he realized how little time they spent together or even talked since he entered the house. He had to fix it. He didn’t even get to kiss him hello. He discreetly brushed Fabrizio’s hand as he passed next to him to sit down and Fabrizio caressed his cheek while Anita and Libero were fighting to be the one who would sit next to Ermal. Fabrizio settled the problem easily.

“I will be the one sitting next to him, now sit down, food will be cold.”

Neither of the children was happy with this solution, Ermal, however, was overjoyed. Sitting next to Fabrizio meant that his hand got to stay on his boyfriend’s thigh nearly the entire time and that sometimes the boyfriend in question would hold his hand. It felt nice, holding Fabrizio’s hand, it was warm. He could probably write a whole thesis on his hands. He was brought back to reality by Libero asking when he could go to the museum again and if they could be alone like last time. The boy was very disappointed to learn that no they wouldn’t be able to visit it alone again, at least not soon.

“But we are organizing a new exhibition, it will open in a few weeks.”

Libero gasped and immediately turned to his father, staring at him, who sighed in defeat.

“Of course, we'll go to the exhibition. If you eat your vegetables.”

It did the trick and Libero started to eat the vegetables he carefully pushed on the side of his plate before. However, he didn’t bother to hide his disgusted face as he ate. The lunch went well, Ermal getting to know Fabrizio’s children better. They were adorable and he liked them, hopefully, they thought the same about him.

Eventually, before dessert, Fabrizio began to fidget, and his hand became sweaty. That was it. That was the moment. Fabrizio cleared his throat, wiped his hands on his jeans, cleared his throat again and fidget. He looked so anxious about this, Ermal took his hand and squeezed it. Luckily the kids weren’t looking at them, so he leaned towards his boyfriend and muttered to him.

“You don’t have to tell them now if you aren’t ready.”

“Not. It’s okay. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

He obviously wasn’t fine, his voice was tighter than usual, weaker too. It pained Ermal to see him like that so, making sure that the kids were still busy talking, he quickly caressed Fabrizio’s cheek. It always relaxed Fabrizio, he didn’t know why but it did. Fabrizio smiled at him and turned to his children, his hand squeezing Ermal’s very tightly.

“Libero, Anita? I have something to tell you.”

Both of the kids immediately looked at their father, feeling that was going to follow would be very important. Fabrizio’s grip on Ermal’s hand was nearly painful. He took a deep breath and looked at Ermal who smiled to him. He tried to convey an “it’s going to be okay” message but he was as stressed as Fabrizio.

“You know how mama is in love with Agata? Well... Ermal and I are the same.”

Ermal wasn’t convinced this was the best way to explain it to a child and a toddler but Fabrizio was the father, he knew what he was doing. At least he hoped he did. But his doubts proved themselves to be true when Anita gasped.

“You’re lesbian with Ermal!”

He had to bite his hand to not laugh. Anita was amazing. Libero looked a little confused and Fabrizio was redder than a tomato and trying to explain their relationship to his daughter.

“No, no, it’s... It’s not how it works. Lesbians are girls who only like girls. We’re…uh… Ermal and I, hm… We like both men and women, well, in this case, we love one man. So, uh, how to say? Do you understand?”

Ermal didn’t but Anita nodded, deep in thought. Ermal could have sworn that he heard her say that boys were stupid, so lesbians made sense. He loved this child so much; she was an icon at the age of 5. Libero was looking at them, frowning.

“So, You’re in love with Ermal?”

Believe it or not but Fabrizio somehow managed to get even redder. Now that was a very interesting question. Ermal waited for his answer all excited. Fabrizio nodded shyly.

“I am, yes. I’m in love with Ermal.”

To be fair Ermal knew there was a good chance that yes would be the answer, he was getting presented to his boyfriend’s children after all, but to hear it was a different thing. He couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot. Fabrizio said that he was in love with him. Libero looked at Ermal deep in the eye, his frowning increased, and the man was feeling nervous.

“And you’re in love with my dad?”

“I am, I’m in love with him.”

It felt good to say it out loud. He turned his head and saw Fabrizio literally beaming in happiness. He wished he could kiss him. But there were children there and it was probably too early to kiss in front of them. So, he just stared lovingly at his boyfriend, hoping it would be enough. Fabrizio’s thumb stroked the back of his hand before he cleared his throat and turned to his children.

“Right. So, do you have any questions?”

Anita immediately raised her hand, as if she was in class.

“Can we have our desserts now? You said that we could have ice cream.”

“Yes, I’ll go get them. But I meant questions about me and Ermal.”

The two children looked at each other and shrugged. Libero answered that they had none and that he would like a caramel ice cream. Fabrizio nodded and went to get the ice creams while Ermal cleared the table with Libero’s help. Anita asked them if they kissed and both of them looked absolutely disgusted to know that yes, they did. They were only children, after all, Ermal was the same at their age. He, as always, fought with Fabrizio to have the right to help to do the dishes and he, as always, lost. Sulking he joined Libero outside to play football with him. He wasn’t very good, he didn’t have to pretend to lose against the boy, but he had fun anyway. Apparently, when Fabrizio praised Libero’s skills it wasn’t just the ramble of a proud dad.

Once Fabrizio was done with the dishes the football game ended and the family and Ermal sat down in the living room, Libero on an armchair and the rest on the couch. Ermal immediately sat next to Fabrizio, resting his head on his chest and Fabrizio’s arm around him. He was getting comfortable when he noticed Anita standing in front of them, not pleased at all. The crossed arms and mean look would have looked threatening if they were not on a 5 years old toddler, it was adorable on Anita.

“That’s my spot.”

Ermal and Fabrizio looked at each other not understanding what she meant. The little girl pouted, again it was so cute, and pointed at them.

“That’s my spot. I’m the one cuddling papà!”

Apparently, she wanted Ermal to leave, the problem was that Ermal wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. To beat your enemy, you have to become your enemy. That was a motto Ermal just made up and that had no sense, nor did it justify the fact that he hugged Fabrizio tighter and sent a mean look at Anita. The little girl answered with a growl. Fabrizio was confused. Libero wanted to go back to his mom’s house.

Sighing, Fabrizio pushed Ermal away and moved to be in the center of the couch. Now it was Ermal’s turn to pout. He just lost his comfortable spot. Both Ermal and Anita rested their head on Fabrizio’s chest, Fabrizio’s arms around them, Anita even sucked on her thumb. Libero ignored them as the movie began to play. It was Coco, Ermal knew it by heart already, his niece loved it and they watched it together a lot. Besides Fabrizio was playing with his hair, the back of his neck to be more precise, right where the scalp and the neck met, and it felt too good to focus on anything else. He had a stressful week and it was so relaxing, all this to say that he slowly dozed off.

When he opened his eyes again he was spread over Fabrizio who was snoring gently. Forgetting that Anita and Libero were somewhere in the house he began to play with Fabrizio’s hair and caressing his beard. He loved doing it, his hair was so soft, contrasting with his rough beard. After a moment Fabrizio woke up, tightening his arms around Ermal’s back and kissing him softly. Ermal kissed him back immediately, he had been waiting for it all day long and he would have continued if it wasn’t for the sound of disgust behind them.

“Ewwwww! Anita, they’re awake and kissing!”

Libero has yelled it to her sister, an expression of pure disgust written all over his face. The two adults bolted away from each other, cheeks getting red. Anita’s voice coming from upstairs didn’t help at all.

“Ewwwwwwwww!”

Fabrizio, still red from getting caught, asked his son what he wanted. The answer was food. Their nap must have lasted for a while because it was already 8 pm. To be honest Ermal was getting hungry as well. After a moment of thinking it was decided to order pizzas, much to the children’s delight. They all ate in the living room in silence while watching TV. It wasn’t very much different from what Ermal and Fabrizio did when they were together at home, except that now there were children and Ermal had to share his pillow. He still wasn’t pleased about it.

Once the pizzas were eaten it was already dark outside and most definitely bedtime for the children. Ermal went to his car to get his bag. He packed a few things to spend the night at Fabrizio’s if the children accepted him. When he came back a very excited Anita told him that he could take her bed if he wanted.

“We don’t have a guest room so you can take mine! I’ll sleep with papa, don’t worry.”

That was very sweet, but her bed was far too small for Ermal. Besides he wanted to sleep with Fabrizio. He thanked the little girl and explained to her that he had to pass on her offer. She looked very disappointed but nodded in understanding.

“Ah yes, you’re the one sleeping with papa, you are in love after all. But if you are afraid I can give you one of my teddy bears!”

She was really too sweet and pure but why would he borrow a teddy bear when he had a real-life, human-sized, teddy bear? He chose to ignore the fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he heard Anita saying that he and Fabrizio were in love. Speaking of the devil, Fabrizio arrived and told Anita to stop bothering Ermal and to go change into her pajamas. He turned to him with a smile.

“You can go to my bedroom, you know the way, I will throw the pizza boxes away.”

It felt very different moving in the house with children in it. Ermal came here so many times he felt comfortable changing and doing all his night routine, but now it felt strange. Because he wasn’t alone with Fabrizio. Especially when, after going to the toilet, he went to the bathroom and saw the whole family brushing their teeth. They were all in their pajamas and it was a small detail but the fact that Anita was on a stool to be able to see herself in the mirror made him melt.

He brushed his teeth surrounded by the family going through their routine. It felt intimate, sort of. Libero was washing his face next to him and Fabrizio was kneeling in front of Anita to check if she brushed her teeth correctly. He liked it, he liked the feeling he had while being around them, as if he was part of the family.

The feeling increased when Libero and Anita kissed him goodnight before going to their bedrooms under Fabrizio’s happy eyes. He could definitely get used to this. He looked at Fabrizio tucking Anita in, Libero said that he was too old for it now, before going to bed himself. He just sat there, waiting for Fabrizio to join him. It took longer than he expected, he had the time to watch three short videos before he came.

Fabrizio immediately kissed him before going under the blanket. Ermal put his phone away and went between Fabrizio’s arms. He loved being in his arms, just in case it wasn’t painfully obvious by now, it made him feel safe.

“You took your time.”

“I’m not supposed to tell you that, but Libero did want to be tucked in after all. He just wanted to look like a grown-up in front of you.”

Ermal chuckled and tightened his arms around Fabrizio’s waist. He never asked his own father to be tucked in, in fact, he had close to no good memories with his father. He wondered how life would be if his father had been half as nice as Fabrizio. He shook his head, better not think about it. He relaxed when he felt a hand caressing his hair and a soft kiss being pressed on his forehead. He looked up and smiled at Fabrizio.

“It went well, today. They took it well. I was afraid they wouldn’t be okay with me being in a relationship with a man.”

He rolled to his side to face Fabrizio properly and caressed his cheek.

“Of course, it went well, you said it yourself: they have no problem with Giada and Agata. I think they like me?”

“They like you? Ermal they love you!”

And then, in a softer tone, so soft Ermal nearly missed it, Fabrizio muttered.

“Just like me.”

Ermal fidgeted, oh yes, right. They said it at lunch. Fabrizio was in love with him. This time he didn’t bother to hide his huge smile. Fabrizio loved him and he loved Fabrizio. He kissed him with all the tenderness he could, cupping his face in his hands.

“I love you, Fabri.”

Fabrizio pulled him closer and kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and every spot of his face he could reach. His beard was tickling Ermal who laughed and passed his arms around his neck.

“I love you too Ermal.”

The perk of having slept earlier was that they were able to kiss and mutter sweet words to each other until late at night. They eventually fell asleep, Fabrizio’s face hidden in Ermal’s neck and his hands under the younger man’s shirt. Right before joining Morpheus’ arms, Fabrizio’s breath and beard tickling his neck, Ermal thought that for the first time in a long time he was truly and fully happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave me a comment it would be so nice!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! Please tell me in the comments what you thought of it.


End file.
